Niña Buena
by Vrunetti
Summary: Ser la niña buena de la historia es más difícil de lo que parece. Hermione descubre que su vida no es lo que ella esperaba, que las decisiones correctas no siempre traen felicidad. Snape, la persona que menos esperaba, tenía las palabras precisas en el momento correcto. Y quizás alguna otra intención escondida tras la moral por ser prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

_"Quien esconde lo que siente, se olvida que va para viejo"._

**Niña Buena**

El lugar del encuentro no concertado fue una cantina de mala muerte.

Llovía. Llovía mucho.

Ella no creía en las casualidades. Debía haber una razón para toparse en el miso sitio, a la misma hora. Ella creía en las decisiones. Por algo había decidido quedarse haciendo horas extra en su aburrido trabajo en el banco. Por algo llovía. Por algo sintió una irrefrenable necesidad de escaparse del mundo y beberse un trago en el lugar más recóndito que encontrara.

Sabía que debía haber una razón, solamente no la conocía.

Oh, pero si hubiera sabido...

Él, por su parte, ya no sabía en qué creer.

Suponía más que otra cosa, y su suposición más poderosa era que tenía que haber una razón para continuar con vida. No podía ser en vano.

En ese momento, suponía (o más bien, sabía) que el alcohol era su mejor amigo.

Pero por algo la lluvia condicionó sus pasos esa noche. Por algo había decidido levantar la mirada en ese preciso instante desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

En eso coincidían: buscaban una razón para todo. En especial para la mirada sorprendida que se sostuvieron, y para la gustosa que le prosiguió.

Ella decidió encauzar su andar hacia él. Él supuso que no estaba mal hacerle un espacio a su lado en la barra.

—¿Qué hace una niña buena como tú en un lugar como este?— preguntó él, con una media sonrisa.

Cómo la enervaba que le dijera así. El "niña" empeoraba todo. Estaba aburrida de ofrecer esa imagen. Siempre la bien portada, la comedida, la perfecta y correcta.

¿Es que acaso no tenía permiso para pecar? ¿Es que todo el mundo pensaba así de ella? ¿Creían que no deseaba hacer locuras de vez en cuando? ¿Emborracharse, equivocarse, revolcarse con un hombre al que acababa de conocer y no volverlo a ver nunca más?

Quería hacer estupideces, saltarse las reglas sin temor.

Con ademanes forzados, movió su cabeza de una forma que actuaba para parecer natural al pedir un trago idéntico al que tomaba él. Claro, para él era fácil ser el "chico malo" y el "hombre respetable" al mismo tiempo.

—Quizás estoy con ánimos de portarme mal— contestó Hermione, mirando a Snape directamente a los ojos.

El cogió un cigarrillo de un cenicero que ella mo había visto antes, se lo llevó a los labios y le dio una corta calada, luego volvió a dejarlo en el cenicero. Sin dejar de mirarla, procuró soltar el humo en otra dirección.

—Hoy te vi— manifestó el hombre. Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba su vaso y comenzaba a acercarlo a su boca.

—¿Cuándo?— quiso saber y bebió del licor ambarino. Era tan fuerte que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el gesto impasible.

—Hoy— respondió él, y ella ladeó la cabeza, alzó las cejas y apretó los labios—. En la mañana, cuando fui al banco.— Hermione bebió un poco más.

Una suave canción de blues se escuchaba, proveniente de una antigua y olvidada rocola, probablemente de los años cincuenta. Un piano y una armónica imponían un ritmo tranquilo, casi seductor.

—Yo no te vi— repuso la mujer.

—Ya lo sé— dijo Snape, relajado, al tiempo que cogía el cigarrillo y lo aspiraba una última vez, antes de apagarlo contra el cristal del cenicero—. No parecías estar teniendo un buen día— comentó luego.

Hemos resopló y dejó el vaso en la barra con un golpe.

—No me digas— escupió con desdén. Él apoyó la barbilla en un puño cerrado y, con gesto divertido, se la quedó viendo—. No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida— declaró Hermione, frotándose la frente.

—Supongo que lo mismo que todos: sobrevivir— dijo Severus, provocando que ella riera de forma amarga y sarcástica.

—Qué alentador.— Hermione observó su vaso unos instantes, considerando seriamente que emborracharse era una buena idea. Después de pensarlo un poco más, bebió su contenido en dos grandes sorbos—. Era mejor trabajar contigo— murmuró, mirando fijamente la manchada madera de la barra, para no tener que ver la expresión que sabría él estaría llevando en su rostro.

Severus hizo un ruido parecido a una corta risa que no fue más allá de su garganta. Aún recordaba con claridad las efusivas e hirientes palabras que la mujer le había dirigido el día que decidió renunciar. «Hijo de puta» fue lo más suave que le dijo.

—¿Tan malo es?— preguntó él. Hermione resopló otra vez, pidiendo otro vaso, con el mismo gesto de falsa naturalidad de antes, sólo que esta vez fue más creíble.

—Al menos me pagan mejor que tú— sentenció y compuso una mueca burlona. Él se limitó a mirarla y encender otro cigarrillo.

Ella observó detenidamente todos sus movimientos, un tanto aletargada por el cansancio, la frustración de un trabajo sin futuro, la música y ese fuerte licor que empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza. Debía ser esa la razón por la que había decidido no almorzar ese día: porque su subconsciente estaba empecinado en emborracharla.

Los labios finos del hombre humedecían ligeramente la boquilla del cigarro, se fruncían al aspirar el humo, mostrando algunas arrugas en el labio superior, y luego se entreabrían para dejarlo salir en una exhalación larga, mezclando el olor del tabaco con el alcohol y su aliento. Su dedo índice y corazón sostenían el cigarrillo de manera delicada y distraída.

—Nadie te obligó a trabajar conmigo— objetó Snape. Al terminar su propio vaso, pidió otro, levantando apenas una mano, con modos menos teatrales que ella.

¿Y qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué hacía ahí y por qué vestía de esa forma? ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba esa clase de vestimenta tan poco conservadora? ¿Qué quería conseguir enseñando toda su blanca espalda? Quizá nada, supuso. Ella no era lo que se dice una mujer de dobles intenciones. Era demasiado buena.

—No— convino Hermione con seriedad—, por eso te mandé a la mierda y renuncié.— Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, y él, una ceja alzada.

—Y qué bien lo hiciste— aseguró Severus—. En serio, tengo que felicitarte. Nunca me habían mandado a la mierda de una forma tan espectacular.— Hermione cerró los ojos, riendo—. Tu repertorio de insultos es verdaderamente fascinante.

—Y eso que soy una niña buena— dijo Hermione, bebiendo un poco más.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho— masculló él.

Ahora la rocola reproducía una canción lenta, interpretada posiblemente por un dotado artista negro de New Orleans. Hermione pensó que era la clase de música que ponían en esas películas para adultos que pasaban por la televisión a altas horas de la noche y que ella había visto un par de veces cuando no podía dormir.

—¿Qué es esta música de película porno?— preguntó con naturalidad. Lo oyó soltar una carcajada bastante espontánea y se giró para mirarlo, atónita.

—No imaginaba que supieras de esas cosas— expresó Severus, todavía con esa excepcional sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione lo había visto sonreír antes, con malicia o sarcasmo, pero nunca con diversión. Pensó que sus ojos adquirían algo de belleza. Sus ojos sonreían lindo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Las mujeres no tenemos derecho a ver porno también?— quiso saber, imponiendo un tono de voz duro e indignado.

—Tienen todo el derecho que quieran— replicó él, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo y soltaba el humo lejos de la cara de ella—. Me refería a ti específicamente.

"_A la perfecta Hermione Granger, por supuesto", _pensó Hermione con absoluta molestia. Se tapó los ojos con una mano y suspiró.

—Ya deja eso— pidió, impaciente—. Estoy harta de ser la "señorita perfecta". De verdad.— Descansó la cabeza en una mano, moviendo el vaso y viendo cómo el líquido hacía círculos en su interior.

—Entonces, no sigas siéndolo— dictaminó él con soltura. Ella lo miró de soslayo y soltó aire por la boca.

—Como si fuera así de fácil...

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo opine la gente de ti?— la recriminó Snape.

—No me importa— se defendió ella, aunque no sonó tan convencida como hubiese querido—. En serio no me importa— añadió apresuradamente, ya que él la miraba con las cejas alzadas y un asomo de sonrisa jactanciosa.

—Ya... ¿y cuándo tengo que empezar a creerte?— Hermione exhaló con fuerza y enderezó su espalda.

—De acuerdo: sí me importa— reconoció al fin, levantando las manos—. Pero es que no todos somos como tú... No es tan fácil.— Él inspiró y miró a otra parte, con aire pensativo.

—Eso no es cierto, Granger— repuso, clavando de nuevo su mirada en la de ella—. Sólo tienes que intentarlo.

—¿Y crees que no lo intento?— espetó Hermione, ofuscada, y bebió todo el contenido de su vaso. Esta vez, el licor descendió por su garganta sin que tuviera que evitar poner cara de desagrado.

—Apuesto algo a que no lo haces.

—¿Qué sabes tú? No tienes idea.

Realmente odiaba que él tuviera razón. No podía cambiar así como así. Llevaba años comportándose como el mundo esperaba, haciendo lo que debía hacer, controlándose para no romper su imagen. Y todo eso ¿para qué? Para acabar tremendamente frustrada y reprimida.

Siempre pensó que la confianza llegaría a ella algún día. Al principio, creía que sería al terminar la escuela; después, cuando consiguiera un empleo y se independizara. Pero de eso varios años, y la inseguridad, la estúpida y absurda inseguridad continuaba ahí, coaccionando su vida.

—Ilústrame— pidió Snape, que se quedó esperando con total paciencia una de las consabidas explicaciones detalladas y memorizadas de Hermione.

Ella bajó los hombros, su cara era de hastío en estado puro. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que su vida no era lo que ella había esperado cuando era más joven? Eso era obvio, y seguramente él ya lo sabía. ¿Que lo único que quería era renunciar y dedicar su vida a escribir novelas románticas muggles? Ni ella era capaz de admitir que ese era el sueño de su vida. Porque ella era muy lista, ¿para qué iba a desperdiciar todas sus aptitudes en algo que quizá nunca le traería estabilidad económica... pero sí emocional?

Eso no era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Ella era brillante. Todos esperaban que llegara a ser Ministra de Magia algún día. ¿Cómo iba ella a decirles que eso era lo último que quería? ¿Cómo podía convencerse a sí misma?

Incluso se encontraba en un noviazgo desganado sólo por costumbre. Ron y ella eran incompatibles, ambos lo sabían, pero continuaban juntos porque seguir con la farsa era más cómodo que cambiar las cosas. Estaban bien establecidos en su amor ficticio.

—Todos esperan grandes cosas de mí— logró articular pasados unos segundos. Había vuelto a ocultar los ojos detrás de su mano—... y ya no quiero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—No estás obligada— terció Severus. Su voz tranquila logró hacer que Hermione se sintiera comprendida y escuchada. Él aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, apoyó los codos en la barra, se inclinó levemente hacia ella y preguntó:—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— Ella se quitó la mano de los ojos y encontró los negros de él, mirándola de cerca y con intensidad—. Sé honesta.— Hermione descubrió entonces que no tenía ganas de mentirle. No a él.

—Quiero escribir novelas románticas— confesó, hablando rápidamente, como quien cuenta un secreto muy vergonzoso. Esperaba que él se riera de su estúpido sueño, sin embargo, Snape sólo la observó por largos segundos, manteniendo el semblante serio de siempre.

Severus tomó algo de distancia, mientras la recorría con mirada evaluadora. Resultaba que, al fin y al cabo, Granger sí tenía un sueño, una pasión. Qué desolador fue escucharla hablar con tanta vergüenza. Nadie debía hablar así de sus sueños. Menos ella. No ella.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?— inquirió, y Hermione sonrió con pesadumbre.

—No puedo hacerlo— sentenció ella con una resignación dolorosa—. Se supone que debo lograr cosas extraordinarias... Escribir novelas no me llevará a ninguna parte, es sólo una pérdida de...

—Granger— la atajó Severus, elevando un poco la voz para eclipsar la de ella—. ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?— Hermione se quedó callada y lo miró, atónita, como si recién se diese cuenta de sus palabras—. ¿Le encuentras algún sentido a lo que dices?— En ese momento, un animado piano provenía desde la rocola, junto a una voz femenina que le hizo pensar a Hermione en bailarinas con sostenedores en los muslos, bailando abrazadas por los hombros y alzando las piernas al mismo tiempo.

—No— contestó, sorprendida de su propia respuesta—. Son las mismas excusas de mierda que me repito cada día... Son sólo excusas...

—No puedes seguir viviendo así, Granger— masculló Severus. Al momento, levantó una mano, enseñando dos dedos, para que les sirvieran dos vasos más. Encendió otro cigarrillo, tratando de no pensar en la tos horrenda que tendría al día siguiente—. Algún día vas a colapsar... y eso será mucho peor... Créeme que sé de lo que hablo.— Hermione suspiró, reflexionando largamente.

Snape tenía toda la razón del mundo. No quería envejecer y ser una desdichada por siempre... y eso era lo que seguro le pasaría si no cambiaba el rumbo de su vida.

Pero ¿cómo empezar?

—¿Me das uno?— preguntó, indicando la cajetilla de cigarros. Severus se la acercó, deslizándola por la barra con un dedo.

Hermione no solía fumar, pero esa noche se sentía especialmente propensa a los hábitos autodestructivos. Por lo que sacó un cigarrillo, Snape accionó un encendedor y le tendió el fuego para que ella pudiera prenderlo. Hermione caló una buena cantidad de humo, lo retuvo en sus pulmones un segundo e, imitando la cortesía anterior de él, lo dejó salir hacia un costado para no darle en el rostro; un acto un poco inútil e irónico, dado que ambos estaban fumando.

—Tienes razón— le concedió ella, cansada—. Soy una desgracia.— Severus chasqueó la lengua.

—No exageres.

—Es verdad— insistió Hermione, dejando caer la ceniza entro del opaco cenicero de cristal envejecido—. Siento que no he hecho nada con mi vida este último tiempo.

—Pues empieza a hacer algo— expresó Severus de manera irritada.

—Permíteme quejarme un rato, ¿quieres?

—Es lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste— objetó—. Me aburre la gente que sólo se queja y no busca soluciones.— Hermione apartó la mirada, dolida. Lo que le faltaba, que Snape la regañara—. ¿Quieres cambiar, Granger? Empieza a hacerlo ahora— dijo él, golpeando la barra con el dedo índice—. No mañana ni el próximo lunes... AHORA.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Hermione con voz débil, atemorizada.

—¿Qué se yo?— respondió Snape, encogiéndose de hombros—. Renuncia, ponte a escribir... Haz algo. ¿O esperas que te caiga un regalo del cielo?— Se quedó callado un momento, mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza—. Despierta, actúa y deja de quejarte, ya no eres una mocosa.

Las palabras de él eran crudas, dolían, le golpeaban el corazón... pero también le abrían los ojos. Era cierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando? Claramente no ocurriría un milagro de la nada... ella tenía que hacer el milagro y, valga la redundancia, ése era el milagro. O tal vez era la realidad que le enrostraba Snape.

Sus ojos se elevaron, buscando la mirada de él, pero no la encontró, porque estaba concentrado bebiendo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como si de verdad le enfadara la falta de reacción de ella frente a sus problemas.

Lo miró por largo tiempo. Deseó profundamente ser un poco como él. Tener la fuerza con la que había enfrentado su vida, sus agallas, su inquebrantable y aguerrido espíritu. Quiso que él pudiera transmitirle algo de la confianza que tenía en sí mismo. Lo admiró. En ese momento, lo admiró más que a nadie.

Sí, había sido un cretino con ella, tanto como profesor como jefe, pero tenía sus cosas buenas. Sus verdades eran como bofetadas para despabilar. La misma historia de su vida era una esperanza. La esperanza de que nada estaba perdido si se era lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por ello. Que había que luchar hasta el literal último aliento por las cosas que se querían.

Él podría haberse rendido... pero no lo hizo. Y ella como una idiota dejando que la vida pasara. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

La comparación con Ron fue inevitable. Ron. Que había crecido eclipsado por sus hermanos, luego por Harry, siempre se quejó de ello, sin embargo, nunca se esforzó realmente por resaltarse a sí mismo, por tener la confianza suficiente para creer en él. Ron era bueno, no iba a negarlo, pero no era para ella. Ella no tenía un prototipo de hombre, la madurez le había enseñado que las apariencias no eran lo suyo, pues lo que había detrás era lo realmente importante. ¿De qué le servía alguien atractivo pero vacío?

Snape era interesante. No por ser especialmente simpático, sino por su vasta experiencia. Tiempo atrás, tuvo el privilegio de lograr mantener una conversación normal con él (normal y corta), y se descubrió sorprendida ante la fluidez con que pudieron expresarse.

Detrás de las apariencias, Snape y ella podían llevarse bien. Por eso no creía en ellas.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?— La pregunta se escuchó como un ruego sincero. Severus giró la cara con lentitud, y Hermione tuvo el valor suficiente para mostrar la vulnerabilidad que había escondido durante todos esos años.

—No sé qué pretendes que haga— refutó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione se acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar, antojada de una idea loca que la había rondado más de una vez cuando trabajaba en el ministerio bajo las órdenes de Snape. Cuando el sonido autoritario de su voz dejó de parecerle detestable, sino varonil; cuando sus ojos se deslizaron instintivamente a la zona debajo de su cinturón y se vio a sí misma haciéndose preguntas pecaminosas; o cuando fue la mirada de él la que se desvió a sus pechos un día de mucho calor.

—Para empezar— Dios, sabía que era una completa locura—, quiero portarme mal... como dije antes.

Severus estaba inmóvil, mirando, esperando. Pensando.

El cigarrillo de Hermione se había consumido por completo, convirtiéndose en un cilindro de ceniza, puesto que sólo le había dado una calada. El de Snape, por otro lado, estaba a la mitad.

Hermione se lo quitó de los dedos con suavidad y se lo llevó a los labios. Percibió la humedad que dejaron los labios de él en la boquilla, y disfrutó de ello cada segundo, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba. Él la observaba como hipnotizado. Ella lo mojó un poco con su lengua, antes de devolvérselo. Severus lo recibió y, sin reflexionarlo, lo puso entre sus labios. Sentía cómo un calor inmoral le bajaba por el vientre. La saliva tibia de ella era fue como fuego en su boca.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Se habría dado cuenta alguna vez de su mirada espía sobre su cuerpo? ¿O de lo prohibido escondiéndose detrás de algún insulto? Él procuró portarse correctamente ante lo imposible. Y ahora que lo imposible se iba volando por la ventana... lo correcto le seguía el vuelo.

El piano del blues volvía a ser lento y sugerente. O al menos lo fue para ellos.

—Te puedes arrepentir— avisó él, y ella supo que sería la única advertencia que le haría, la única oportunidad que le daría para retractarse de una proposición que no se había expresado.

Por alguna razón, a Hermione no le extrañó que Snape no se negara. Pero, lógicamente, debía haber una razón... sólo que en esta ocasión ella ya sabía cuál era.

Él también, por supuesto.

Y aunque la moral quería imponerse por sobre sus deseos, no se lo permitió. Había sido una mujer con moral por mucho tiempo, y aquello sólo la había llevado a la insatisfacción.

Ya no más.

—Podría vivir con eso— repuso Hermione—... o podrías ser tú el que se arrepienta.— Cogió su vaso y bebió concienzudamente lento.

—Lo dudo— susurró él con voz ronca. Comenzaba a sentirse ridículamente nervioso. Carraspeó y agregó:—. Tú eres la que se arrepiente cuando toma decisiones que me involucran a mí.— Hermione rió suavemente.

Entendía que Snape podía estar dispuesto a aceptar alguna clase de propuesta impúdica de su parte (por impresionante que pareciese), pero ella tendría que esforzarse un poco más. En realidad, quería tener que esforzarse un poco más. Tal vez pudiera lograr que fuera él quien ya no se resistiera.

La idea era encantadora: domar a la serpiente.

—No puedes culparme— habló ella—. Eras odioso a niveles inaguantables.— Ahora él rió. Ella pensó que no había oído su risa lo suficiente.

—Es el precio de trabajar conmigo.— Hermione sonrió y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—Lo dices como si fuera un privilegio.— Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Y no lo es?— retrucó. Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Lo era, desde luego, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Tu ego es increíble— comentó ella, lejos de pretender halagarlo. Él sonrió de lado y se inclinó unos centímetros, acercando su cara a la de la mujer.

—Matarías por tener un poco de mi ego... admítelo— murmuró, viéndola a los ojos. Hermione volteó apenas y pudo sostenerle una mirada desafiante.

—Yo sí tengo... Solamente no me gusta refregárselo en la cara a las personas.— Severus se alejó, irguiendo su espalda.

—Ese es tu mayor problema, Granger— dijo con total convicción—: tu falta de confianza en ti misma.— La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció al instante; acababa de darle en su punto débil.

—No es así— negó ella, tratando en vano de ocultar su incomodidad.

—Lo que digas...— Snape volvió su atención al vaso. Ignoraba que su declaración había calado muy hondo en ella, que la había sacudido por dentro de una forma insospechada.

—Estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo— sentenció Hermione. Necesitaba coraje, y sólo el alcohol contenido en su vaso serviría. Dio un sorbo grande, llenando su boca y tragando de una vez.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas— la provocó él.

Se mantuvieron una mirada cargada de significado. Sus cuerpos no llegaban a tocarse, pero casi podían sentir el calor que emanaban. Como si un soplo de viento hubiese pasado entre ellos de repente, llevando a cada uno el aroma y la esencia del otro.

—¿De verdad me ves como una niña buena?— quiso saber Hermione. Tenía una leve sensación de adormecimiento en la lengua.

Severus realizó un gesto reflexivo.

—Sí— respondió luego, tajante.

No mentía. Granger había demostrado tener una desbordada valentía y una inteligencia fuera de lo común, pero también había demostrado ser una persona absurdamente correcta. En el tiempo que trabajaron juntos, Snape pudo conocerla mejor, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que Hermione era la clase de persona que prefería hacer lo que era correcto, aun si debía dejar a un lado sus verdaderos deseos. Por lo menos en la actualidad, porque de adolescente, solía romper las reglas y meterse en problemas con esos amigos suyos.

Aunque, realmente, la rebeldía nunca había sido uno de sus rasgos más distintivos.

A veces, cuando era su jefe, había esperado que ella fuese más inconformista, que dejara de recitar de memoria los conocimientos que había grabado de los libros y le soltara lo que pensaba. La única vez que lo hizo fue ese día que lo mandó al diablo. Él se había quedado pasmado tras su escritorio, y ella, al salir atropelladamente, no pudo ver la sonrisa placentera que cruzó por su rostro.

Le había gustado esa Granger, no podía negarlo. La fiereza de sus ojos y el descaro de sus palabras consiguieron apabullarlo.

Daría lo que fuera por verla así otra vez.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, ¿sabes?— dijo Hermione—. Queme comporte así no significa que esté a gusto con ello.

—Te diré lo que pienso, Granger— expresó Snape, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento para mirarla de frente. En el movimiento, su rodilla rozó el muslo semidesnudo de ella. Ninguno dio señales de haberlo notado—. Pienso que ya eres bastante mayorcita como para que te siga importando la opinión de los demás.— Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente, recargando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano—. No le debes nada a nadie... De hecho, son ellos los que están en deuda contigo. Y si no cumples con sus "expectativas"— siguió, haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos—, que se jodan. Es _tu _vida— hizo énfasis en la palabra "tu"—, y la estás arruinando para satisfacer las aspiraciones que otros tienen sobre ti. No lo hagas. Es el peor error que podrías cometer.

Hermione apartó la mirada y la dejó perdida en la nada. Recién se percataba de la magnitud de sus decisiones, de lo estúpida que había sido al querer llenar las expectativas del mundo, olvidándose de sus propios sueños.

Si era tan inteligente como presumía, ¿cómo había permitido que aquello sucediera? ¿En qué momento cedió el control de su vida? ¿Por qué? Por algo tan ridículo como la aceptación de los demás; algo que había ansiado con desesperación cuando supo que era una bruja, pero a lo que ahora no le veía ningún sentido.

¿Y cómo era que Snape había terminado siendo su consejero personal?

"_El profesor Snape", _se corrigió mentalmente, sonriéndose.

Suspiró profundamente y lo vio a los ojos. Él la observaba en silencio, al parecer satisfecho por haber logrado dejarla callada.

—En parte, es tu culpa que yo sea así— lo acusó Hermione, en tono calmado y con el mentón todavía descansando en su mano.

Severus rió brevemente ante eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?

—Sí— aseveró ella, segura. Se enderezó y lo miró, alzando apenas la barbilla—. Tú fomentaste mi inseguridad.— Él volvió a reír con incredulidad.

—No vuelques tus frustraciones en mí, Granger— manifestó, mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

—Sólo digo la verdad— persistió Hermione—. ¿O es que piensas que todos esos años de desprecios y humillaciones no tuvieron consecuencias?— Alzó una ceja para remarcar sus palabras. Snape entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Me heriste muchas veces... Aún recuerdo tu frase "no veo la diferencia" cuando Malfoy hechizó mis dientes.— Hermione pensó que él se reiría, sin embargo, no fue así—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¡Tenía quince años!

Severus desvió sus ojos y se rascó la mejilla. De repente se sintió culpable. Quizás ella tenía razón. Recordaba ese comentario, había sido una burla gratuita, y bastante hiriente, para que ella no la hubiese olvidado. Sin mencionar el sinnúmero de oportunidades que él no desaprovechó para humillarla frente a sus compañeros... sólo por ser inteligente, sólo por confiar en sus conocimientos.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir?— inquirió Hermione, inclinándose y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Sí, está bien— admitió Snape—. Acepto mi parte de la culpa.— Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, por lo que él añadió rápidamente:—. Pero tú tienes que aceptar la tuya.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.— Bebieron lo que quedaba en sus vasos a la vez.

Ahora la rocola emitía la música lenta de una guitarra eléctrica. Hermione se sentía como si fuera parte de una película antigua con final indecoroso. Aquella sensación se acrecentaba ante el hecho de que la mayoría de los consumidores del bar tenían aspecto de ser borrachos asiduos y prostitutas. Le pareció adecuado para el tipo de noche que estaba teniendo, porque sus pensamientos y su imaginación estaban desatados y ya no le importaba ni se esforzaba por controlarlos. Una vez vista la posibilidad de descarriarse, toda cordura se había desvanecido.

Resultaba tan irónico que fuese Snape quien la impulsara a perseguir sus sueños que no fue capaz de contener una risa. Él la miró con intriga, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?— preguntó con cierta confusión.

—No, de nada— dijo ella, al tiempo que, sólo por hacer algo, bebía las últimas gotas que quedaban en el fondo de su vaso. Severus seguía mirándola, esperando que respondiera a su pregunta. Hermione dejó el vaso en la mesa, se humedeció los labios, sintiendo los rastros de licor en ellos y habló:—. Es que... es muy raro esto...

—¿Qué?— quiso saber el hombre. La piel descubierta que dejaba ver el vestido de ella comenzaba a distraerlo. No quería, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia el escote y las piernas de la mujer cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

—Todo— manifestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estar aquí... Que estés tú aquí... dándome consejos de vida.— Snape resopló y rodó los ojos. Hermione sonrió.

—Sólo estoy señalando lo obvio.

—Es igual— repuso ella. En un atrevimiento que en otros tiempos le hubiera costado muy, muy caro, posó su mano en el antebrazo de Snape y lo acarició sutilmente con el pulgar—. Te lo agradezco— murmuró.

Él estaba paralizado viendo la mano de Granger acariciar su brazo. Siempre pensó que sus manos eran agradables, pequeñas, delicadas. Suponía que eran suaves por cómo se veían, porque nunca las había tocado. Su espalda también parecía ser suave... y sus piernas.

—No me agradezcas aún— expresó Severus, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

Ella apretó los labios y detuvo la caricia, pero dejó la mano encima de su brazo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y el bajo vientre cuando los ojos de él descendieron sin recato hasta su escote. Fue un gesto muy pequeño, solamente un segundo, pero logró dejarla ruborizada y sin respiración. Snape lo había hecho a propósito, porque si ella se tomó la descarada libertad de tocarlo, él tenía permitido tomarse las propias. Y en mirar no había pecado.

Ser motivo de deseo para ese hombre era algo inquietante y emocionante a la vez. Se sintió realizada, como si hubiera cumplido uno de los grandes objetivos de su vida.

La verdad era que Snape le causaba mucha curiosidad, sobre todo en el aspecto físico. En alguna ocasión, trabajando con él, se preguntó si sería un buen amante. Al principio se decía que no, que no lo creía posible... pero después de conocerlo un poco más, llegó a estar casi segura que sí. Con su porte masculino, sus ademanes controlados y su actitud imperturbable, daba la impresión de ser un hombre fuerte y que podía manejar a su gusto cualquier situación.

Hermione era consciente de ser propensa a sentirse atraída por hombres mayores (Viktor Krum fue la primera prueba de ello). Eran maduros, interesantes... experimentados.

¿Cuánta experiencia tendría Snape?

En ese instante, quiso ansiosamente saber la respuesta.

—Así que...— Las palabras de él la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Hermione se giró; tenía las mejillas calientes—. ¿Todavía quieres portarte mal?— Él la miraba de reojo con una seriedad pasmosa.

No tenía sentido.

¿Cómo podía ser que tan sólo su voz hubiese conseguido excitarla? Los repentinos impulsos de su cuerpo traicionaban a la novia fiel. Ella jamás había engañado a Ron, aunque ocasiones no le habían faltado. Creía creer que él tampoco. Sin embargo, no pondría las manos al fuego por ello.

Hermione no supo qué diablos decir. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios, y Severus sonrió de lado.

Él realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a la Granger atrevida e indomable. Ya casi podía adivinarla detrás de sus ojos castaños: su expresión estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo más fiera. Severus estaba seguro que faltaba muy poco para que la leona sacara sus garras... y él quería estar presente cuando sucediera.

—Bueno... ya me voy— anunció él de pronto. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. No podía dejarla así. No podía simplemente irse.

Severus se levantó, buscó en sus bolsillos y soltó sobre la barra algunos billetes, los suficientes para pagar por los dos. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para reprochárselo.

—¿Tan pronto?— cuestionó cuando pudo recuperar la voz. ¿Cómo decirle que se quedara o que la llevara con él sin parecer una mujer fácil?

—Sí. No es bueno este sitio.— Dio un par de pasos y paró justo detrás de ella, que se quedó de piedra y aguantó la respiración en el momento que él rozó su cintura con una mano, se acercó a su oído y susurró:—. Sé de otro mejor.

Hermione todavía sentía su aliento tibio en el cuello cuando Snape se fue. El lugar donde había puesto su mano parecía quemar. Toda ella quemaba. Una pulsación en su cuerpo le reclamaba la lejanía del hombre.

Reaccionó luego de unos segundos, y sólo entonces se percató de que había un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en su pierna. Lo tomó con lentitud y leyó.

Tal vez sí fue mera casualidad haber coincidido. O tal vez fue el destino el que lo ocasionó.

Fuese lo que fuese, Hermione ahora estaba dispuesta a creer en cualquier cosa, porque la nota de Snape había roto todos sus esquemas.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Le temblaban las piernas. Apenas podía respirar.

Sabiéndose observada de forma lasciva por los hombres del bar, caminó con dignidad hacia la salida. Disfrutaba de las últimas notas del blues que transmitía la vieja rocola.

Afuera ya no llovía.

"_Qué casualidad_", pensó.

También resultó ser una gran casualidad que a tan sólo una calle de distancia hubiera un baño público. Desde él, podía llegar fácilmente a su lugar de destino. Era casi como si Snape lo hubiera planeado...

Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Su corazón palpitaba como loco.

Comenzó a andar entre faroles parpadeantes y edificios oscuros. El sonido de los automóviles a lo lejos le traía algo de realidad a su mente; le ayudaba a recordar que no estaba soñando.

Muchas preguntas acudían a ella. Snape fue su profesor, luego su jefe, era mayor... mucho mayor, sin embargo, la figura de autoridad que imponía resultaba perversamente atractiva para Hermione, no podía evitarlo. Su sentido de la moral rasguñaba su pecho incansablemente... pero ella ya no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso.

¿Era correcto? Ya no importaba.

¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

... sí.

Luego, una duda menos profunda pero igual de abrumadora. Se mordió la uña del dedo meñique cuando se lo preguntó: ¿y si Snape lo tenía pequeño?

Se abochornó tanto de sólo pensarlo que un calor sofocante trepó por su cuello y rostro.

Ojalá que lo que le mostraron sus ojos imprudentes al aventurarse y espiar el pantalón del hombre no mintieran. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en él. Confiaba en que no la decepcionaría... en ningún sentido.

Abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres, entró y cerró tras ella. Divisó el primer cubículo y caminó con seguridad, pese a que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sus pies permanecieron secos cuando los metió adentro del retrete. Sin titubear, tiró la cadena. Giró sobre sí misma y se internó en un largo tobogán. Un par de segundos después, se encontró en el vacío vestíbulo del ministerio de magia.

Fue una causalidad que no hubiera guardias patrullando. Hermione realizó un camino conocido de memoria; sus tacones de oficinista hacían eco en la soledad de los pasillos.

Mientras más avanzaba, menos se arrepentía de su decisión. Sentía como si por fin estuviese avanzando hacia su liberación. Caminaba hacia un error inexorable. Un error que ansiaba cometer. Quería que lo prohibido la engullera y que el arrepentimiento se hiciera un festín con ella. Porque había descubierto que la calma no era un síntoma de vida. Ahora entendía que una mancha en el papel era a veces mejor que unos antecedentes impecables. Que el fin del mundo era dejar las pasiones dormidas.

«_Severus Snape, DIRECTOR», _rezaba la placa de brillante metal en la puerta. Hermione se permitió un momento para contemplar el nombre de él. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre. Las eses le otorgaban expresividad y misterio. Sólo él era merecedor de un nombre así. Era el siseo de una serpiente extraordinaria.

Inspiró hondamente, una sonrisa incontenible surcó sus labios y, sin molestarse en llamar, abrió la puerta, sabedora de que del otro lado encontraría a la única persona que era capaz de cambiar su mundo. Qué bien que esa persona estaba dispuesta.

Snape estaba de cara a ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, apoyado en una mesa e iluminado únicamente por dos antorchas en la pared a su espalda, causando una ilusión de contraluz que le daban un aspecto de llamativo riesgo. De encantador peligro. Compuso un gesto parecido a una media sonrisa y dijo algo que bien podía interpretarse como un saludo y una despedida al mismo tiempo:

—Buenas noches, niña buena.

**FIN**

_Martes 11 de junio, 2019 - Miércoles 21 de junio, 2019. _

_Lyon, Francia._

_Quizá esto sea sólo una excusa para la consciencia. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Niña Buena**

**Parte II**

Nunca admitiría lo ansioso que estaba, ni que sus ansias aumentaron cuando vio a la mujer cruzar el umbral.

Para mantener su fachada de permanente confianza en sí mismo, sonrió de lado y, con presunta malicia, dijo:

—Buenas noches, niña buena.

Ella se estremeció notablemente, y una ola de excitación fluyó por él.

Se observaban a los ojos, mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta y daba pasos seguros y lentos hacia Snape. Él permanecía quieto, apoyado en una mesa, esperando que ella se arrepintiera de un momento a otro.

Pero ella no parecía arrepentida. Comenzó a pasearse por entre los mesones, tocando de vez en cuando los instrumentos de pociones, viendo lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de trabajo. No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en la que Snape botó al piso todo el contenido de un caldero, y sólo porque el joven mago que trabajaba en ese tiempo le caía mal. Se sonrió y continuó caminando.

Hermione no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de empezar, ¿tenía que hacerlo ella? ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Aclarar que aquello sería algo de una noche simplemente? Bueno, evidentemente sería algo de una noche, no lograba imaginar a Snape como pareja romántica.

Él no había perdido detalle de ella. Podía imaginar lo que Hermione estaría pensando, o más bien recordando. Permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Aquí fue donde me dijiste que soy un murciélago sarnoso y que debería hacerle un favor a la humanidad y morirme— soltó Severus de repente.

—Sí, me acuerdo— replicó Hermione, sin voltear a mirarlo—. Y no me retracto.

—Lo sé— afirmó Severus, aguantando una risa—. Eso me agrada. — Hermione todavía le daba la espalda, él supuso que lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente y no pudo resistirse a avanzar hacia ella de forma sigilosa por detrás.

—¿Te agrada? — preguntó la mujer, mientras examinaba unos cuchillos de plata—. ¿Por qué?

No recibió respuesta inmediatamente, pero a Hermione no le extrañó: era común en Snape no contestar a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para escuchar su voz grave tan cerca, a su espalda, ni su aliento tibio provocándole cosquillas en el cuello.

—Porque te mostraste tal cual eres— murmuró el mago.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y tuvo un escalofrío. Sentía el cuerpo de él atrás, sus manos grandes y blancas estaban apoyadas en la mesa que había frente a ella, aprisionándola.

—Tal cual soy…— repitió con la poca voz que le quedaba.

—Sí— gruñó él, dio un paso hacia adelante y su cuerpo chocó suavemente con el de ella—. Me gusta cuando muestras tu carácter.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa ahogada. Estaba nerviosa.

—Creí que te irritaba mi forma de ser— dijo ella con cierta picardía.

Él ahogó una risa. El nerviosismo de Hermione lo seducía, era tan notorio que no podía resistirse a impulsaro. Aunque, ciertamente, no iba a forzarla a hacer nada si llegase a arrepentirse.

—Me desesperas…— susurró con voz grave contra su nuca. Inspiró hondo el perfume de su cabello—. Me desesperas cuando te reprimes…— Severus tentó a su suerte y con movimientos cautos y lentos, ascendió con la yema de sus dedos por la extensión de los brazos de ella.

Todos los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione se erizaron ante la caricia. Cerró los ojos y trató de no suspirar, pero fue imposible. Su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad, en tanto las manos de él volvían a bajar por sus brazos desnudos.

—Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso…— confesó Severus, apoyando otra vez las manos en la mesa. La verdad era que se estaba autocontrolando, pues quería saborear cada segundo.

—¿Ah, sí? — inquirió Hermione. Por alguna razón, la acción de él le había infundido valor—. ¿Se puede saber por qué? — Antes de que Snape respondiera, ella se giró y lo enfrentó. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos y, pese a la semioscuridad, Hermione pudo advertir sus pupilas dilatadas. Él seguía acorralándola contra la mesa.

—Quería saber… si tu piel era tan suave como se ve— respondió Severus, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y lo es? — Él sonrió apenas y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Hermione tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia su levita—. Pues… también hay algo que yo siempre he querido hacer. — Veía cómo el pecho del mago subía y bajaba, no de un modo agitado, pero sí más rápido de lo habitual.

—¿Qué? — pudo preguntar él en un tono ronco.

Hermione elevó una mirada decidida hacia él, luego la bajó nuevamente y colocó sus manos en el pecho del hombre. Un leve sentimiento de culpa se arrastraba por el fondo de su mente, pero ella lo apartó con rapidez. No tenía sentido sentirse culpable ahora, no quería. Si bien Ron y ella no habían cortado oficialmente, ambos sabían que su relación estaba acabada. Hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera tenían relaciones; sólo se veían ocasionalmente como parte de una rutina enfermiza y autómata. Se mordió el labio y se dijo que ya bastaba de pensar en Ron.

—Esto— habló, al tiempo que llevaba sus dedos al primer botón del cuello de la levita y lo desabrochaba.

Los labios de Severus se entreabrieron ante la expectación, mientras la veía desabotonar con paciencia su ropa. Las manos pequeñas de ella se movían grácilmente, sin ninguna prisa, y él estaba absorto mirándola.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada ardiente del hombre. A medida que los botones iban abriendo paso a la camisa bajo la levita, la confianza de ella se afirmaba… y el control de él se perdía.

Cuando terminó, Hermione no supo muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Agradeció mentalmente que sus manos no hubieran temblado en el proceso, sin embargo, no estaba segura de que se mantuvieran así.

—¿Y ahora? — la instó Severus. Deseaba ver hasta dónde podía llegar la valentía de la bruja.

Hermione lo miró y arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso Snape quería que ella siguiera? Es decir, era evidente, pero… ¿realmente quería que ella tomara la iniciativa? Eso era sorpresivo: se imaginaba que sería él quien querría llevar el control de la situación.

Le gustó que le diera esa libertad de elegir su próximo paso. Le dio una extraña y reconfortante sensación de poder.

—Ahora… esto— dijo Hermione, deslizando la levita por los largos brazos del mago, que sacó las manos de la mesa para que ella pudiera terminar de quitársela.

La prenda cayó al piso sin que a Severus le importara. Volvió a arrinconar a Hermione contra la mesa, no con la intención de que no pudiera escapar (la dejaría ir en cualquier momento si ella lo deseaba), sino porque, aunque ella diera la impresión de estar muy confiada, él era consciente de que estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y empezaba a disfrutar tremendamente con ello.

—Eres más atrevida de lo que imaginaba— manifestó Severus. Ella le sonrió, se puso de puntillas agarrándose de los costados de Snape y acercó sus labios a la oreja de él.

—No tienes idea— masculló.

Notaba la firme contextura de su torso varonil bajo sus palmas. Por un instante, se quedó estupefacta, pues creyó sentir la marcada línea de sus músculos oblicuos. Hermione había fantaseado alguna vez con ese escenario, había visto a Snape de reojo, tratando de figurar cómo sería el cuerpo que escondía tras las capas de ropa, y tan sólo había llegado a la obvia conclusión de que era delgado. Su intuición jamás la llevó a imaginar aquella contextura fuerte y fibrosa.

Se mordió el labio, mientras movía sus pulgares, delineando el contorno del músculo que se perdía bajo el inicio del cinturón. Un golpe de placer palpitó por todo su cuerpo, especialmente una parte.

El descarado toque de ella sobre su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo perder la razón. Apretó los dientes para contenerse.

—Granger— la llamó con suavidad. Hermione alzó sus ojos, fingiendo una mirada inocente—. ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas? — La expresión de ella se transformó por la sorpresa, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió mordazmente.

—Tú también me mirabas, no te hagas el tonto— repuso Hermione, que en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de apartar las manos del cuerpo de él.

—Nunca lo he negado— expresó Severus, y dio un paso hacia ella, de modo que las manos de la bruja quedaron atrapadas entre sus cuerpos.

Severus no pretendía que aquél fuese un episodio romántico. Ellos no se querían, apenas se conocían, simplemente querían saldar sus asuntos pendientes, dar rienda suelta al deseo mutuo que por tanto tiempo disimularon. Tenía la certeza de que Granger tampoco esperaba ni quería romanticismo. Eso era bueno, ya que él no era esa clase de hombre. Tomó un mechón de pelo castaño y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de Hermione, después puso la mano en su nuca y tiró de ella, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y le rozaba la mejilla con sus labios.

—Cuando quieras empezar a portarte mal— susurró, a lo que Hermione tembló y dejó escapar una exhalación—…, avísame.

_"Dios… no puedo creerlo…"_, pensó Hermione. De verdad era Severus Snape el que le acababa de decir eso, el hombre al que le pertenecía el cuerpo pegado al suyo, el que ahora le recorría los hombros con sus expertas manos de pocionista.

Hermione perdió toda capacidad de habla después de eso. Entendía que podía echarse atrás si quería… el problema era que no quería.

O tal vez no era un problema.

Ahora las manos de Snape rozaban su cintura, pero no llegaban a tocarla del todo, y el aire caliente que salía de su boca entibiaba su cuello. Ella apretó el agarre que mantenía en el torso de él. Sabía que el mago entendería su mensaje, de modo que tomó la camisa y tiró hacia arriba, sacándola de adentro de los pantalones de una sola vez.

Severus interpretó aquello como un permiso concedido: la sujetó por la cintura, avanzó y la hizo chocar contra la mesa que había tras ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos húmedos en su cuello. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado por la impresión, sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente y movió su cabeza hacia un lado para facilitarle a él el paso. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

Si le hubieran dicho que Snape se convertiría algún día en su amante, Hermione se habría desternillado de risa.

Ahora, no obstante, reírse hubiera sido lo último en lo que habría podido pensar. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no gemir, cuando él la tomó por las piernas y la sentó en el mesón. Ella sólo se dejaba hacer, pues no se sentía con la suficiente capacidad para nada más, mientras los besos del hombre se volvían más fervorosos en su cuello y hombro.

Hermione tomó consciencia de pronto de cómo las manos de Snape apretaban su cintura. Entonces reaccionó; no se quedaría como una mera espectadora, iba a tomar todo lo que pudiera.

Así que, a sabiendas de que aquel momento no se repetiría, aprovechó de tocarlo, de quitarse todas las ganas y las dudas. Sin pudor, esculcó con las palmas de sus manos el pecho y el abdomen del mago por debajo de la camisa, y no dejó de sorprenderse al percibir cada músculo marcado.

La excitación vibró por el cuerpo de Snape, que gruñó con satisfacción. Estaba decidido a obtener el mayor placer posible... y darlo también. No dejaría que ella se fuera con una mala impresión.

Se separó un poco para mirarla y la tomó del cuello. Ambos jadeaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Severus deslizó su mano hacia abajo, por la garganta de ella, tocando la suave piel de la mujer, luego la fina tela de su vestido, se detuvo en uno de sus senos y comenzó a amasarlo con suavidad. Sonrió de lado cuando Hermione cerró los ojos y exhaló. Él movió su cadera hacia adelante, presionando su dura erección en la entrepierna de ella.

Acercó de nuevo la boca a su cuello, para poder degustar mejor cada exhalación agitada que escapaba de los labios de Granger, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la firmeza de su toque sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, Hermione ya había encontrado respuesta a una de sus preguntas más pecaminosas: _Snape no lo tenía pequeño_. Podía sentirlo contra ella, moviéndose placenteramente. No fue consciente de la sonrisa que cruzó sus labios al caer en cuenta de que era por ella que él estaba así.

En determinado momento, Severus le bajó los tirantes del vestido y del sujetador, dejando sus pechos expuestos. El hombre no tardó en estimular sus pezones con sus dos manos, y ella esta vez emitió un gemido agudo e incontenible. Después de unos segundos, y sin ser capaz de contenerse, llevó su boca a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlo y darle suaves mordidas.

—Santo Merlín...— masculló Hermione, aún con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda arqueada por el placer.

Sujetaba a Snape con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura. Lo atraía todo lo posible hacia su propio cuerpo. Sentía el calor de él, la humedad que dejaba sobre sus senos, el fuego ardiente que la abrasaba.

Lo escuchó emitir una pequeña risa, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Hermione notaba cómo su ropa interior se mojaba cada vez más, y su intimidad casi dolía por la espera.

Queriendo devolver algo de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, la mujer logró llevar su mano derecha al miembro de él. Lo envolvió con su palma y apretó suavemente por encima del pantalón. Severus se quedó quieto un instante, pero regresó a lo que estaba haciendo casi enseguida.

Hermione apenas podía concentrarse. Por más que intentaba aguantar los gemidos, éstos salían igualmente. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan excitada. De pronto, descubrió que le importaba un comino que aquel hombre fuese su ex profesor, ex jefe y que le doblara la edad; tampoco le importó lo más mínimo estar siéndole infiel a Ron... lo de ellos había muerto hacía tiempo.

La sala estaba fría y silenciosa, excepto por los ruidos que hacían ellos al tocarse, los gemidos poco controlados y los instrumentos de pociones que, poco a poco, iban cayendo al piso.

Snape ya no podía aguantar más, el cuerpo de ella, sus suspiros, su calor, lo estaban volviendo loco. No fue sino hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta realmente de lo mucho que la había deseado. Había reprimido muy bien ese sentimiento. Pero ya no más... La tenía ahí, para él.

Siguió acariciando sus curvas, en tanto ella había soltado su virilidad para esculcar en su espalda y abdomen.

Jadeando acalorados, se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Hermione se humedeció los labios, esbozó sonrisa coqueta y ansiosa y asintió con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los quería aguantarse más, habían esperado demasiado tiempo.

El mago, aspirando el aroma del cuello de ella, metió una bajo el vestido y encontró los tirantes de las bragas. Pensó en retirarlas por las piernas de la mujer, pero le pareció que se tardaría una eternidad, así que simplemente tiró con fuerza de cada lado y rompió la tela.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de criticarle nada a Snape, pues lo siguiente que sintió la hizo gemir tan fuerte que se avergonzó: los dedos de él acariciaron, hábiles, su punto más sensible, para luego introducirse en su humedad.

_"Diablos... de verdad sabe lo que hace..."_, pensó Hermione, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los labios apretados.

Mientras tanto, Snape jadeaba por la expectación. Sus deseos clamaban por tomarla y saciarse de una vez... pero también necesitaba saber si Hermione lo deseaba como él a ella. Y se sintió profundamente complacido cuando notó lo lista que estaba para recibirlo.

Se deleitó un poco más ante la manera en la que ella se retorcía y se esforzaba por no emitir sonido alguno. Siguió moviendo sus dedos, mirándola. De pronto, los sacó, la tomó con firmeza de la cintura e hizo su propia cadera hacia adelante.

Hermione necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse. Respiró agitada, mientras él le mordía y besaba el cuello, y sintió su erección presionando. ¿Para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Deslizó las manos entre sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el cinturón de él. Después de unos inútiles intentos de desabrocharlo, Snape terminó por hacerlo él mismo, desabotonando de paso su pantalón y bajándoselo apenas junto con su ropa interior.

El miembro masculino estaba hinchado y húmedo en la punta. Ella se mordió el labio. Era bastante grande... deliciosamente grande. No se pudo aguantar más y lo tomó con su mano derecha. Él gimió por lo bajo y volvió a mover su cadera hacia adelante.

Hermione continuó la caricia. Su piel se erizaba con cada jadeo grave del mago, con sus manos grandes sujetándola fuerte y su aliento calentando su mejilla.

De pronto, sintió deseos de besarlo en la boca... pero algo la detenía. Sentía que aquel no era el momento, que la situación no lo ameritaba. Que si lo hacía, echaría todo a perder.

Se contuvo.

Él la notó algo distraída (había dejado de mover su mano). Se alejó un poco. ¿Y si solo había estado jugando? ¿O ya no quería?

Demonios. Si no quería, tendría que terminar el trabajo en solitario...

... y estaba seguro que no sería ni la mitad de placentero que con ella.

Para cerciorarse, la besó en el cuello y llevó las yemas de los dedos a la intimidad de la mujer. Estaba incluso más mojada que antes. Hermione gimió suavemente, y él compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acariciaban cada vez con más apremio. Ella había abierto la camisa de Snape, loca por ver su cuerpo tonificado. Lo tocó de arriba abajo, por los costados, por la espalda y hombros. No dejó ni un tramo sin recorrer... y él hacía exactamente lo mismo con ella.

Hasta que de repente, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se miraron de frente, jadeando, acalorados y sonrojados.

Él tomó su erección y dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras que ella abría un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole acomodarse mejor.

No obstante, en un repentino instante de lucidez, Hermione lo tomó por los hombros para detenerlo.

Severus la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera— murmuró Hermione, juntando la poca compostura que le quedaba—... ¿tienes protección?

Él se quedó atónito. Tragó saliva, su mandíbula estaba apretada y apenas era capaz de hilar pensamientos sensatos. Aun así, pudo concentrarse para articular algunas palabras.

—Claro... Cómo no.— Pensó que se había escuchado como idiota, pero le importó una mierda.

Se había dejado llevar tan fácilmente que olvidó ese pequeñito detalle. No tuvo mayores problemas para encontrar un preservativo en la billetera que guardaba en su bolsillo. Solía llevarlos cada vez que salía a beber unas copas, pues, pese a que una poción o bien un hechizo anticonceptivo era fiable para prevenir "accidentes", no le gustaba correr el riesgo de contraer alguna clase de enfermedad de porquería.

Los preservativos muggle cumplían su función, y con eso tenía suficiente.

Sentía los dedos torpes cuando desgarraba el envoltorio, sacaba el preservativo y lo desplegaba por su miembro rígido.

Hermione lo miraba, un poco nerviosa, pero más excitada y expectante que ninguna otra cosa. Jamás, ni en sus más atrevidas fantasías, imaginó que lo vería hacer eso.

Aprovechó ese pequeño interludio para observarlo más detenidamente: cómo se movían los músculos de su pecho y abdomen con cada respiración. No tenía vellos allí, pero sí en el bajo vientre y más abajo.

Sintió que el calor la sofocaba.

En cuanto terminó lo que hacía, Severus volvió a colocarse como antes. Ella lo recibió rodeándolo con las piernas, tomó su erección y la acomodó en su entrada. Lo miró, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara.

Él no dudó. La agarró con una mano por la espalda baja, la otra mano la apoyó en la mesa y empujó su cadera. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.

Los dos gimieron largamente.

Hermione se aferró a la espalda de él, como si temiera caer por un precipicio. Lo sentía llenarla con su calor. Lo sentía acoplarse perfecto.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior, todavía con los ojos cerrados, enterrando los dedos en la espalda de ella. Estaba tan lubricada que entró con facilidad. También estaba estrecha, y lo apretaba en los lugares precisos.

Permanecieron quietos sólo unos segundos. Después él se movió de nuevo. Salió completamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de la bruja, y entró otra vez, lento.

Los movimientos de cadera de él lograban estimular su clítoris, al mismo tiempo que le brindaba placer en lo más profundo.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, pero de ella sólo salían exhalaciones cortas. Con sus piernas, lo traía hacia su cuerpo, lo atrapaba.

_"Está pasando... está pasando de verdad..."_, era lo único en lo que Hermione podía pensar. Era mejor de lo que había soñado.

Él seguía entrando y saliendo de forma tranquila, respiraba con fuerza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Se sentía tan bien que no era normal.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Granger— masculló a centímetros de su oreja— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas así de apretada?— Se hundió fuerte una vez más. Ya casi no podía controlarse.

Hermione rió con incredulidad. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Bueno...— cortó la frase cuando él embistió nuevamente—, ¿y cómo querías que lo supiera?— Apretó los labios para no gemir. El hombre había empezado a aumentar la velocidad a medida que ella hablaba—. Además... no es una conversación para tener en la... oh...— Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo de pronto—... en la oficina.

Severus gruñó por toda respuesta. La verdad era que la voz de Granger era un poderoso estimulante para él. Cada vez que entraba, el placer se extendía por todas las células de su cuerpo. Él había tenido algunas amantes a lo largo de su vida, más específicamente después de la guerra..., pero con ninguna se había sentido así.

—No es normal— susurró, medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?— quiso saber ella, un poco asustada.

Snape paró un momento para tomar aire. La miró de reojo, evaluativamente. Suspiró una vez y continuó.

—Me está gustando mucho...— respondió con la voz ronca—. No creo que sea normal...

Hermione sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra acabar muy pronto, ¿me escuchaste?

Severus volvió a detenerse y la miró a los ojos con expresión ofendida, como si lo hubiera herido en su orgullo masculino.

—No me subestimes, mujer— dijo, grave.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y él, para demostrar su punto, la tomó con las dos manos por las caderas y empezó a embestirla rápido y firme.

Todos los utensilios, frascos y diversas herramientas que quedaban sobre la mesa, tintineaba al chocar unos con otros y, paulatinamente, fueron cayendo al piso. El mismo mesón fue arrastrado hasta chocar con una pared.

Hermione sólo se afirmaba a la espalda de él, mientras intentaba mantener su ritmo. Ya no tenía caso esforzarse por no gemir. El mago la estaba llevando a un orgasmo fantástico, lo sentía como una burbuja de placer creciendo en su vientre. Inevitable.

Cuando supo que estaba por llegar, se arrimó aún más al cuerpo de Snape, le apretó los costados con sus rodillas y un grito ahogado se perdió en su garganta. Un escalofrío lento bajó por sus terminaciones nerviosas. Tembló un poco. Él seguía moviéndose, pero con menos fuerza.

Hermione se preguntó si habría terminado también. Lo sentía igual de grande y duro, de modo que pensó que todavía no.

Jadeando y con sus palpitaciones aceleradas, Severus amainó el ritmo. Su vientre estaba mojado por el orgasmo de ella. Su aroma íntimo enervaba sus sentidos. Había estado a punto de correrse.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó, arrogante, el pocionista.

Ella resopló y miró hacia otra parte, por si a él se le ocurría leerle la mente. No iba a decirle que ese había sido, seguramente, el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Severus rió entre dientes. Le enseñaría a esa mujer de lo que estaba hecho. Retomó la velocidad, pero ahora le puso una mano en el pecho e hizo que apoyara la espalda en la mesa.

El cambio de postura fue una revelación para los dos, que descubrían cómo el placer podía seguir elevándose.

Hermione subió los brazos y se agarró del borde de la mesa. Sacudía la cabeza, se removía como si tratara de escapar de la tortura deliciosa a la que él la sometía.

Lo escuchaba gemir con su voz profunda, sentía su mano grande y varonil en uno de sus senos, su hombría llevándola al clímax del placer otra vez. Se mordió el labio y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando un nuevo orgasmo la golpeó de pronto.

Él tuvo que apartar la mirada para poder seguir. Verla lo estaba trastornando. El vaivén de sus pechos con cada embestida, la expresión de su rostro... Debió admitir que la deseaba más allá de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer antes.

En su fuero interno, ambos quisieron que aquel momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo, eran conscientes de que eso no era posible.

Y Hermione, ante esa realidad, se vio en la urgencia de cumplir un último capricho. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Se incorporó afanosamente, tomó a Severus de la cadera y lo empujó con suavidad para que bajara la intensidad.

Él gruñó, disgustado, pero le hizo caso, aunque no paró completamente.

—Sabes...— jadeó Hermione, recibiendo de Snape una mirada que mezclaba irritación y curiosidad—, hay algo que nunca he podido hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó él. No estaba en posición de negarle nada. Haría lo que ella quisiera con tal de prolongar el encuentro y hacerlo aún más placentero si cabía.

—Eh...— Hermione sintió una vergüenza estúpida e inconveniente; no estaba acostumbrada a pedir lo que quería cuando tenía relaciones. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro del mago para que no viera su gesto abochornado, se armó de valor y dijo:—. Nunca he podido tener un orgasmo estando yo arriba.

Severus alzó un ceja y trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella escondía su cara de él.

—No aguantan— añadió la mujer. Habló en plural, como si hubiese tenido más de un amante en su vida, pero sólo había estado con Ron... y él no era lo que se dice un semental.

_"Conque eso quiere..."_, se dijo Severus. Entonces, se lo daría.

Sin mediar palabras y sin salir de ella, la tomó en brazos, buscó rápidamente con la mirada una silla cercana y se sentó. Hermione inspiró con fuerza: en esa postura, lo sentía mucho más grande que antes. Por una vez, se sintió afortunada de ser mujer... Así podía irse más veces sin tener que detenerse.

—Yo te voy a dar uno— masculló Severus en su oído. Ella tomó distancia, puso las manos en los hombros de él y le dio una sonrisa astuta.

—No.— Él frunció levemente el entrecejo—. Yo me voy a dar uno... y tú me vas a ayudar— explicó en un murmullo.

Snape sonrió de lado y bufó.

—Me parece justo.

Llegado ese acuerdo, Hermione se sintió en control absoluto. Él debajo de ella, pasando las manos por sus muslos desnudos; ella con el poder de manejar el ritmo como le placiera.

Comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, buscando la mejor forma y comodidad. Se frotaba en el vientre del mago. Suspiró cuando halló una posición perfecta. Adelante y atrás, deslizaba su cadera.

Severus exhaló, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Granger sabía lo que hacía... ¿dónde había quedado la "_niña buena_"?

_"Pues... sí es buena..."_. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento.

Las manos de Hermione estaban apoyadas en los pectorales del hombre, y él la sostenía por los glúteos, oprimiéndolos y respirando agitadamente.

El movimiento fue haciéndose más rápido, conforme a los deseos de ella. Cada uno tenía volteada la cabeza en una dirección diferente. La pasión los había abstraído en sus propias sensaciones.

_"Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa..."_, se repetía Severus incansablemente. Sin embargo, mientras más se esforzaba en dirigir su mente a otros asuntos, más intenso sentía el calor y la estrechez de ella.

La agarró de los muslos y la hizo moverse más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que subía su cadera para llegar más hondo.

Hermione puso las manos en sus brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

–No... Déjame a mí— ordenó de manera autoritaria.

Snape soltó un quejido. ¿Desde cuándo era ella la que le daba órdenes a él? Y peor aún: ¿desde cuando él le obedecía? Bueno, esperaba que no se tardara demasiado.

—Ahora entiendo... por qué no aguantan— dijo Severus, inclinándose para poder envolverla en sus brazos y hablarle al oído–. Lo haces muy bien...

Hermione no respondió, ya que estaba acercándose a otro orgasmo. Lo abrazó del cuello con fuerza, siguió moviéndose. Él estaba diciéndole algo, pero ella no lograba entenderlo, lo único que oía era su tono de voz, ese tono bajo que la desquiciaba en más de una forma.

Esa voz que le había dirigido los insultos más hirientes y los sarcasmos más exasperantes, ahora le sugería una nueva emoción. Hermione estuvo segura que podría llegar al clímax sólo oyendo la voz de Severus.

Pero ahora tenía eso y más.

Acabó gritando, con las piernas semirecogidas y los brazos casi estrangulándolo. Abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta que veía borroso. Algo parecido a un escalofrío permanecía cosquilleando por todo su cuerpo. No podía concentrarse en nada más. Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

Él también se había quedado inmóvil, sosteniéndola. Estaba algo perplejo... aunque no sabía bien por qué. Hubo algo en el modo en el que Granger hizo las cosas. Quizá fue verla siendo ella misma, sin condicionamientos, haber descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, su pasión desbordada. O quizá que no imaginaba que fuese así realmente.

O... ese cambio en la energía de la magia de ella. Algo intangible que había transformado el aire a su alrededor.

Debían ser suposiciones suyas.

—¿Ya terminaste?— preguntó él, removiéndose para verla a los ojos. Lucía más atractiva de lo que recordaba.

—Sí— dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Suspiró hondamente, satisfecha.

Se sentía realizada y, sobre todo, feliz. Casi podía ver frente a ella las puertas del pasado cerrándose, mientras las del futuro se abrían con luz esperanzadora. Por primera vez, fue totalmente consciente del tremendo poder que poseía para hacer los cambios que quería hacer en su vida. Supo que nada la detendría.

Snape carraspeó.

–¿Podrías seguir?— pidió el mago, entre el sarcasmo y la seriedad. Durante unos segundos, Hermione se había olvidado de él—. Ibas muy bien.

Ella lo miró, sin poder creer lo que decía.

_Al fin... un cumplido_.

Siguió, con aires renovados, pero ahora era él quien tomaba el control.

Severus respiraba el perfume del cabello de ella que le caía en el rostro y mantenía los labios apoyados en uno de sus hombros. Entraba con ardiente deseo, le tocaba la espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Hasta que sintió que su bajo vientre se contraía. Quiso evitarlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Embistió más fuerte, más adentro, le enterró las uñas en las piernas y un gemido largo y grave escapó de sus labios.

No supo nada del mundo por un instante, era como si todo se hubiese disuelto. Continuaba moviéndose involuntariamente. Tuvo la impresión de que ese orgasmo jamás acabaría.

Pero acabó, y Severus volvió a la realidad.

Y lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fueron los labios de Hermione, rojos de labial, húmedos. Reprimió el impulso de probarlos.

–Mierda...— musitó Hermione, ahora relajada y descansando encima del cuerpo de él.

—Esa fue... la mejor cogida que he tenido en mucho tiempo— declaró Severus. No lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo, pero tampoco se arrepintió... porque era verdad.

—Coincido.

A pesar de que Hermione dudaba que sus piernas le respondieran, creyó que ya debía levantarse. Así que, ayudándose con el respaldo de la silla, soportó su peso en una pierna y la otra la pasó sobre Snape, que no parecía tener ganas de cooperar. Se arregló el vestido y el peinado con toda dignidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

Miro en derredor: habían dejado un buen desastre en la queridísima oficina de Snape.

Por su parte, Severus también se había acomodado la ropa, no sin antes comprobar que el preservativo no estuviera roto. Sacó su varita y se hizo a sí mismo un hechizo de limpieza.

_"¿Y ahora qué?"_, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Tenía que irse o decir algo? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Y por qué él no decía nada?

Ciertamente, ambos lo habían disfrutado. Pero ¿eso sería todo? ¿Un buen polvo y ya? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

No era como si se hubiese enamorado de él, ni él de ella. Sólo que... sentía que todavía podían explotar más su nueva situación.

Mientras fingía peinarse con los dedos, lo observó de soslayo: Snape se había levantado y buscaba algo en los bolsillos de la levita que estaba en el piso. Se veía tan distinto sin ella puesta. El blanco le quedaba bien.

—Estaba pensando...— comenzó a decir, titubeante, Hermione.

—No me digas— la interrumpió Snape, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Ella pasó por alto el comentario.

—Ya que a los dos... nos gustó— prosiguió, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada—, no estaría mal repetirlo alguna vez...

Severus se sentó en otra silla, con un codo apoyado en su escritorio y el cigarrillo entre los dedos. La miró con atención.

En un primer momento, su intención había sido follar y seguir con su vida... pero verdaderamente lo había disfrutado. Y ya que ella se lo proponía, ¿por qué no? Tener una amante más sólo era ganancia.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y miró al techo mientras soltaba el humo.

Hermione esperaba su respuesta, nerviosa. No quería que la malinterpretara, simplemente sería sexo esporádico. Nada de sentimientos de por medio. Intuía que él ya se había relacionado de ese modo con otras mujeres, dado su estupendo desempeño. No tenía por qué ser diferente con ella.

—No veo por qué no— soltó Snape, observando cómo el humo se disipaba. Luego movió los ojos hacia ella—, pero ni se te ocurra exigir exclusividad.

—¿Estás locó?— replicó Hermione—. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Ella no le estaba pidiendo formalidad, quería dejarlo bastante claro.

—Siendo así, está bien.

Él seguía sentado, fumando en un silencio tranquilo. Hermione comenzaba a incomodarse. Era uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida. Pero una inusual seguridad se había implantado en ella.

—Creía que estaba terminantemente prohibido fumar en tu oficina— comentó la bruja desenfadadamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja, le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo, la miró y dijo:

—Lo está.— El humo salió parsimoniosamente por entre sus labios—. Pero es mi oficina... y aquí mando yo.

Si Hermione creía que había puesto a dormir sus instintos por esa noche, estaba equivocada. Porque la voz sugerente del mago, junto con esa elocuente frase, volvieron a encender sus ánimos.

—No siempre— repuso la mujer.

Sonrió y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. El contacto visual no se rompía ahora. Eran como dos depredadores acechando a su presa.

Hermione se aseguró de tener el vestido bien puesto, se enderezó y lo miró una última vez.

—Buenas noches— le dijo a su exprofesor.

No se quedó para averiguar la cara que puso, solamente caminó a la puerta y salió de la oficina, con el corazón sereno y la mente clara.

—Buenas noches— le respondió Severus a nadie, porque ella ya se había marchado. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo con el zapato. Se estiró y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—... _niña mala._

* * *

**¡Estamos de vuelta!**

**Señorita Inspiración tuvo la decencia de venir a visitarme, y he aquí el resultado.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho más que añadir. Solo que espero que estén todos ustedes y sus familias bien, y que les guste este capítulo.**

**Lo hice con mucho amor**

**Ah, sí. También que va a haber una tercera y última parte de esta historia. Si todo anda bien, la subiré pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y mis mejores deseos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

Vrunetti


	3. Aviones de Papel

**Niña Buena**

**Parte III : Aviones de papel**

Las transitadas calles de Londres estaban mojadas por la llovizna primaveral. Personas atareadas iban y venían apresuradamente, portando maletines y carteras, mocasines y zapatos de tacón.

Un pasaje en particular se hallaba menos concurrido, pues se trataba en su mayoría de negocios de comida rápida y restaurantes sencillos. Los primeros clientes llegarían en unas horas más.

En los pisos superiores de los comercios se alzaban numerosos departamentos, ocupados principalmente por solteros o parejas jóvenes.

Hermione vivía en uno de éstos, en el último piso, por lo que tenía una buena panorámica de la ciudad, aunque, durante el verano, el techo de madera no era de mucha ayuda para capear el calor.

Normalmente, ya estaría en pie, de camino a su tedioso trabajo en Gringotts, con una carpeta llena de formularios por llenar.

Se preparó un té, caminó hasta una ventana y la abrió de par en par. Un viento frío azotó su rostro. Respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, y asió la taza entre sus manos para calentarse.

Era libre por fin.

Un mes atrás, había tenido lugar su encuentro con Snape, y al día siguiente, ella había presentado su renuncia, dejando pasmados a todos. Sin embargo, comprendieron las razones que la habían movido para tomar esa decisión.

_"Ampliar mis horizontes... Tener otras metas..."_. Eso les había dicho, en resumen. No entró en mayores detalles, y sus formas fueron menos enardecidas que cuando había renunciado a trabajar con Snape. Ahora, conocedora de sus propósitos y prioridades, estaba en calma.

Lo de Ron ya era un asunto zanjado. Tuvieron una larga conversación en la que expusieron sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro. Se sinceraron y descubrieron que ninguno estaba conforme con su relación, pero el cariño era de años, así que quedaron en seguir siendo amigos. Se despidieron con un abrazo y cada uno partió por su lado.

Ella estaba contenta con el resultado. A pesar de todo, Ron formaba parte de su vida, y perderlo le hubiera dolido.

De modo que ahí estaba, en su apartamento pequeño y acogedor, disfrutando de su libertad.

Tenía ahorros suficientes para solventar sus gastos por unos meses. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a hacer lo que más le apasionaba: escribir. Se había comprado una nueva máquina de escribir, un par de libretas y lápices y un montón de libros.

Ahora le sonaba una locura, pero en los últimos años, había dejado de leer. Sus obligaciones no le permitían tomar un libro y entregarse a él como correspondía y como le gustaba.

En su adolescencia, solía llevar un diario de vida, en el que, más que desahogarse, vertía su imaginación en historias ficticias, poemas o frases copiadas que leía por ahí.

Gozaba jugando con las palabras, formando y desordenando oraciones, dándole significado a cada letra. Creando sus mundos soñados, era feliz.

Qué tonta de ella al haber dejado de lado su felicidad.

Sonrió, llevándose la taza a los labios, con las mejillas frías.

Y, sin querer, pensó en él.

No se habían comunicado después de esa noche. Ella había esperado que fuese él quien se acercara primero, pero ahora estaba segura que debía hacerlo ella. Eso la contrarió un poco. No obstante, si se detenía a pensarlo, era lo que correspondía, ya que si no fuera por el avance de él, nada habría pasado.

Era tan simple como escribir una carta, y tan complicado como decidir qué palabras poner en ella.

Pero ¿no era precisamente eso lo que le apasionaba? ¿Escribir?

Mirando el horizonte de edificios en ladrillo y con una incipiente sonrisa en los labios, cerró la ventana y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

En los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, atiborrados de magos y brujas, se vivía una jornada común y corriente.

Las portadas de todos los periódicos mencionaban un nombre que les había dado mucho qué vender en tiempos pasados y que ahora volvía a ser la comidilla de la prensa.

_"Harry Potter, el niño que venció, ¿próximo jefe del Departamento de Aurores?"_.

Aviones de papel violeta volaban a toda velocidad entre las cabezas de los funcionarios, quienes, inmersos en sus propios asuntos, no les prestaban la menor atención. Por ese motivo, no notaron un avión de papel blanco que se metía, raudo, en uno de los ascensores.

Cuando un grupo de variados magos descendió del ascensor, el avión blanco lo hizo también, camuflándose entre los violetas. Siguió un recorrido recto y seguro, pasando inadvertido, hasta toparse con una puerta al final del corredor. Se escurrió entre la diminuta abertura destinada a los memos que se ubicaba bajo la inscripción del jefe de ese departamento. Dio unas vueltas por sobre las cabezas de los que allí trabajaban, cruzó el umbral de un despacho privado y aterrizó limpiamente en el escritorio.

El aire al interior de la estancia estaba viciado de vapores densos, provenientes de diversos calderos burbujeantes. Media docena de personas cortaban, pesaban y revolvían los ingredientes.

Severus se ocupaba en supervisarlos. Con las manos sujetadas tras la espalda, caminaba entre sus empleados, algunas veces, corrigiendo; otras, únicamente asintiendo y continuando su camino.

Era un día especialmente atareado en su oficina, puesto que tenían que entregar un pedido descomunal al hospital San Mungo. Fue algo imprevisto para todos, pero no era excusa para retrasar la entrega, y eso lo tenía de muy mal humor.

Cuando se aseguró de que cada poción en los calderos estuviese elaborándose correctamente, fue a su escritorio y se sentó. Lejos de las miradas de los demás, se frotó los ojos, cansado. Todavía le faltaba redactar un informe complicadísimo y revisar los pedidos que tenía en lista de espera.

Su escritorio, que acostumbraba mantener inmaculado, se encontraba en caos. Pergaminos, carpetas y aviones de papel invadían cada rincón posible.

Esos malditos aviones de papel. Los detestaba y nunca los leía. Decidió deshacerse de ellos para quitarse un peso de encima. Los juntó todos, los arrugó en una bola y los tiró a la basura. El avión blanco iba entre ellos.

* * *

La primavera era, con diferencia, su estación favorita. Era el despertar de la naturaleza. El calor renovado.

Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba pasear entre la nieve derretida y contemplar los botones de las flores, que pronto abrirían sus pétalos para llenar de colores los parques.

Era la magia entre lo mundano.

Se compraba un café para llevar, se sentaba en una banca del primer parque al que la llevaran sus pies y se ponía a escribir. No tenía ideas claras, pero era una forma de retomar el ritmo.

Escribía acerca de lo que veía y lo que sentía al respecto. De las personas que pasaban frente a ella, inventaba una historia. Trataba de imaginar a dónde irían, qué estarían haciendo, pensando, cómo serían sus vidas.

Escribía de los autos que cruzaban, indiferentes. De las aves surcando el cielo con sus cómplices, las nubes. De cómo la lluvia se anunciaba, y cómo el sol entibiaba los adoquines.

Durante la noche, encendía su equipo de música y escuchaba diferentes melodías, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y de lo que tenía pensado escribir.

Era un estilo de vida bastante solitario, pero ella no necesitaba estar rodeada de gente todo el tiempo. Es más, había aprendido a disfrutar la compañía de sí misma.

Con el correr de los días, sus escritos comenzaron a tomar forma y sus ideas parecían estar por fin encarriladas a un propósito sólido. Tenía decenas de borradores y anotaciones, los cuales organizaba en carpetas bien etiquetadas.

Sin embargo, pese a sentirse profundamente satisfecha con su trabajo, no dejaba de tener en cuenta que él no había contestado. Decidió probar suerte una vez más. Reescribió las palabras de la ocasión anterior y envió el avión de papel.

Si esta vez no recibía una respuesta, dejaría de insistir.

* * *

Era casi medianoche. Snape se hallaba en su oficina, terminando, con la ayuda de sus dos mejores empleados, de embotellar y almacenar las últimas pociones.

Con eso, acababa con los encargos de esa semana... pero la siguiente no se avecinaba menos atareada.

Pusieron los frascos cuidadosamente en cajas de madera, las sellaron con magia y les colocaron la estampilla de su departamento.

Severus, demasiado fatigado como para interpretar su papel de "jefe cretino", les agradeció la ayuda y los despachó. Los dos magos se despidieron, le desearon un buen fin de semana y se retiraron.

Aún quedaban algunos papeles sin revisar en el escritorio de Snape, pero no iba a hacerlo esa noche. Lo único que se le antojaba era llegar a su casa, servirse una copa de vino y relajarse en su sillón favorito.

Antes de irse, reunió todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y lo guardó ordenadamente en su maletín. Por desgracia, tendría que llevarse esos papeles para echarles un ojo durante el fin de semana.

Miró una vez más, para cerciorarse que no se le quedara nada. Entonces clavó sus ojos en los aviones de papel apilados en una esquina de la mesa. Nunca dejaban de llegar. Pensó que, tal vez, no haría daño leerlos.

Resopló ante la molestia que le causaba. Aun así, y con desgano, los guardó también.

Apagó las luces y salió de la oficina.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero no se lo reprochó, pues había sido una semana agotadora.

Se dio una ducha reponedora y fue a prepararse un buen desayuno.

Mientras mordía una tostada, leía _El Profeta_, más por costumbre que por interés. Y es que, pese a intentar distraerse del trabajo, no lograba despejar su mente de éste. Tenía tantos asuntos pendientes que le era imposible relajarse.

Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa con un bufido y se dispuso, resignado, a trabajar.

Fue a su estudio, se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a sacar todo el interior del maletín. Optó por iniciar con lo más fácil y aburrido: leer esos estúpidos memos.

_"Reunión interdepartamental el lunes a las 10:00 a.m."_

_"Entrevistas de trabajo el martes de 09:00 a 12:00 h"._

_"Organizar la conferencia de pocionistas y magizoólogos para la feria de primavera"_

Y así seguía.

Fue desechándolos uno por uno, con tedio. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y eliminar el resto de aviones de papel, cuando uno llamó su atención. ¿Por qué era blanco? Nunca había visto uno así en el ministerio.

Lo desdobló. Conforme leía, una ceja se alzaba.

_"¿Cuándo y dónde?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_HG"._

Leyó la carta varias veces más. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca, sosteniendo el papel en una mano y mirando el espacio vacío frente a él.

Para ser sincero, no había creído que Granger hubiese hablado en serio cuando le sugirió lo de "repetir". Supuso que fue tan sólo un arrebato del momento.

Esa carta lo sacudió.

Frunció el ceño, mientras reflexionaba.

Había transcurrido más de un mes desde lo de esa noche tan... peculiar. Le hubiera gustado decir que se había visto con otras mujeres durante ese tiempo, pero no era así. Solamente había estado hasta el cuello de trabajo.

¿Y ella? ¿Habría estado con alguien? ¿Seguiría con Weasley el idiota?

En fin, qué más daba eso. Lo importante era que le había escrito y exigía una respuesta.

Buscó una hoja de pergamino en los cajones del escritorio, mojó su pluma y escribió una frase corta. Hechizó la carta para convertirla en un avión idéntico al que ella había enviado y, agitando su varita, lo hizo salir volando por la ventana.

Ese modo era más práctico y rápido que una lechuza. Qué buena idea la de Granger.

* * *

Si bien era sábado, Hermione no consideraba que su nueva rutina se guiara según las normas comunes. Lo que significaba que los fines de semana los dedicaba también a trabajar (aunque para ella resultaba gratificante).

Los días ya eran algo más cálidos, pero como parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover, decidió quedarse en su apartamento.

Se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana abierta (la brisa fresca le despejaba la mente), apretando sin parar las teclas de su máquina de escribir. Estaba teniendo uno de esos eufóricos y, por ahora, escasos momentos de inspiración.

Era como si sus dedos se desplazaran por voluntad propia sobre las teclas. Las ideas brotaban sin parar y no necesitaba reflexionar ni siquiera un segundo para hallar las palabras correctas.

Escribía una recopilación de cuentos cortos, que tenía pensado enviar a varias editoriales cuando los tuviera listos.

Y, de repente, un suave golpe en su cabeza la hizo dar un brinco en la silla. Alarmada, buscó aquello que la había golpeado. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver un avión de papel. Tragó saliva, sin atinar a nada.

Como él no había respondido en días, Hermione ya había dado por hecho que no volverían a verse. Ver ese avión la alteró.

A pesar de todo, sus manos se movieron con firmeza cuando lo desdobló para leerlo.

Sus niveles de ansiedad se elevaron hasta el límite: Snape la estaba citando para esa misma noche. Dejó el papel en la mesa, se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, pensando qué hacer. Es decir, sabía qué hacer, pero no esperaba tener que hacerlo esa noche en específico.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía poco tiempo para contestarle. Se detuvo en seco, con una expresión reflexiva en la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que responder inmediatamente, cuando él se había tardado tanto?

Fijó la mirada en el avión de papel. No quería darle esa satisfacción... pero, al mismo tiempo, sus deseos pedían otra cosa...

Se mordió el labio. El simple hecho de rememorar su encuentro la hacía entrar en calor.

Enfadada consigo misma, se sentó a escribir su respuesta.

* * *

Nuevamente, llovía.

El lugar del encuentro concertado fue un discreto hotel emplazado en medio del Londres _muggle_.

Severus esperaba, de pie junto a la barra del bar del hotel, tal y como habían convenido.

Se le ocurrió levantar la vista en el preciso momento en el que ella entraba al lugar. Se permitió dedicarle una mirada lasciva de arriba abajo. Se veía deliciosa en ese vestido rojo.

Hermione se le acercaba con determinación. Sus nervios anteriores se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Ahora sólo se sentía expectante y emocionada.

Llegó junto a él y apoyó un codo en la barra. Se miraban, serios y, de alguna manera, también sonrientes.

Snape le acercó un vaso que contenía hielo flotando en un líquido de tonos dorados.

—Gracias— dijo ella, cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo cauteloso. El sabor dulce y ligeramente alcoholizado la sorprendió, de modo que bebió un poco más. Él sonrió—. Está muy bueno.

—Eres demasiado confiada, Granger, podría haberte drogado— habló Snape con gravedad, pero ella rió—. No deberías beber del primer vaso que te ofrecen, mucho menos si no has visto qué le pusieron dentro.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso— repuso Hermione, antes acabarse el licor de una sola vez—. ¿Qué es?

—Ron cubano— explicó el mago, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso.

—Vaya... Es cierto que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.— Hermione se sentía afianzada—. ¿Cuánto te costó?

—Va por mi cuenta hoy— expresó Severus, quitándole importancia.

—¿Y la habitación? Supongo que nos iremos a medias.

—Ya pagué por todo.— Ella frunció el entrecejo—. Tú pagas la próxima vez— aclaró.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez?— cuestionó Hermione, coqueta.

Snape le mantuvo la mirada y movió la esquina de su labio ligeramente hacia arriba. Ella copió su expresión.

Diablos, ya estaba acalorándose.

El sitio era convenientemente poco iluminado y no había mucha gente, lo que le otorgaba un ambiente de íntimo secretismo.

Debido a la naturalidad con la que Snape se desenvolvía, Hermione se imaginó que no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar. Odió que el pensamiento pasara por su mente, pero, por razones en las que no quería indagar, le disgustaba ser "una más". Una más en su lista de amantes. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la monogamia.

—¿Vamos?— sugirió la bruja, para dejar de pensar tonterías.

Snape se acabó su trago, lo dejó en la barra y giró sobre sus talones. Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

Atravesaron un pasillo estrecho, subieron dos tramos de escaleras y llegaron a otro corredor, con puertas a cada lado. El papel tapiz de las paredes era rojo oscuro y el piso, de madera negra. La decoración era tan sobria que rayaba en el descuido. Hermione sentía como si formara parte de un burdel, y la sensación tomó más fuerza cuando recordó que él había pagado todo.

_"Bueno, da igual... mejor para mí"_, pensó con optimismo.

Anduvieron hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Severus usó una llave y abrió.

Entraron a una habitación sencilla pero sumamente amplia. Había una cama grande, con cobertores en rojo y negro, dos butacas, un sillón con extrañas formas curvas, una televisión empotrada en la pared frente a la cama, un gran espejo que abarcaba todo el techo y una puerta a la izquierda que, Hermione supuso, llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Una lámpara en una esquina y otra junto a la cama eran la única iluminación, además de la poca luz nocturna que entraba tras las pesadas cortinas del fondo.

—Para ser honesta— comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras miraba el dormitorio—... me había imaginado otra cosa.

Escuchó a Snape resoplar tras ella.

—Si quieres un hotel de cinco estrellas... págalo tú.— Hermione giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo.

—Maldito tacaño— murmuró, y él esbozó esa sonrisa que, en opinión de Hermione, embellecía sus ojos negros. Esa sonrisa real.

No tuvo más tiempo para seguir disfrutando sus ojos, porque él avanzó y la sujetó de la cintura, a su espalda, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Hermione jadeó y cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Severus no quería perder el tiempo en juegos absurdos. Estaban ahí por una sola razón.

Llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella, orpimiéndolos con una firmeza controlada. Le sacaba quejidos placenteros cada vez que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

No podía entender por qué la deseaba tanto. Era como beber agua con sed eterna.

Hermione se asombró ante la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía a las caricias del hombre. La excitaba de tal modo que ya estaba lista para él.

¿Y si de verdad la había drogado?

No, Snape no necesitaba caer en esas bajezas para ponerla así.

Suspiró entrecortadamente. Él había movido sus manos hacia abajo, y ahora las frotaba en su entrepierna húmeda, a través del vestido, el cual remangó con las puntas de los dedos. Movió su ropa interior hacia un lado y se dio a la tarea de estimularla.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a los pies de la cama. Él se detuvo cuando lo notó, sonrió en el cuello de la mujer y empujó su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella hasta quedar tumbados sobre el colchón.

Hermione gimió débilmente cuando recibió el peso de él y sintió su abultada virilidad presionando en sus glúteos, mientras seguía tocándola.

—Dios mío— musitó, extasiada. El pocionista había introducido un dedo en ella y, con el pulgar, masajeaba hábilmente su clítoris.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?— afirmó Severus en voz baja y grave.

Así, atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de él, escuchando su voz; así, a su merced, Hermione llegó a su primer orgasmo, gimiendo y retorciéndose sin control.

_"Tienes que estar bromeando..."_, pensó, aturdida de placer.

Si así empezaba la noche, no sabía qué le esperaba después.

—Eso fue rápido— dijo Snape en su oído. Se había detenido por completo, pero sus dedos seguían adentro de ella.

Hermione captó el desafío. Le demostraría que también tenía algunas habilidades escondidas.

Se giró como pudo y se incorporó, sujetándolo del torso para que se pusiera de pie. Sin dar explicaciones y sin pedir permiso (tampoco era como que tuviera que pedirlo), le desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Liberó su palpitante erección con urgencia, mientras él la miraba, callado. Lo envolvió con las dos manos y empezó a moverlas de arriba abajo, abarcando toda su longitud.

Severus apretó los dientes, sin perder detalle de lo que la bruja le hacía. Colocó una mano encima de las de ella y apretó, indicándole que lo hiciera más fuerte. Y Granger, como la buena alumna que siempre fue, acató y aumentó la fuerza precisamente como él deseaba.

—Sí... Justo así...— dijo Severus en un murmullo ronco.

Hermione siguió un poco más, mirándolo desde abajo. Ahora el mago tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro volteado hacia el techo. Ella se humedeció los labios, tentada.

Entonces paró y lo soltó.

Snape abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Vio que Granger se agachaba y buscaba algo en su cartera. Después de unos segundos infernalmente largos para él, la mujer sacó un preservativo y se lo enseñó.

—Alerta permanente— manifestó Hermione, sonriéndole. Severus no pudo sino reír ante la tontería que ella acababa de decir.

Hermione abrió el envoltorio y, ni tonta ni perezosa, obligó a Snape a sentarse en la cama, se ubicó de rodillas frente a él y deslizó el preservativo por su miembro duro.

Un momento después, se inclinó hacia adelante, cada mano apoyada en los muslos del hombre, y dio una lamida lenta y larga.

Él expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Arrugó el entrecejo y se recargó en sus codos. Tuvo que apartar la vista para aguantar. No era lo mismo que hacerlo sin protección, pero la sensación de su lengua caliente seguía siendo exquisita.

Como no la estaba mirando, lo tomó por sorpresa cuando la sintió rodear su erección con la boca. Emitió un gemido irreprimible.

Ella succionaba lo más profundo que podía, cuidando de no usar los dientes. Colocó una mano en la base del miembro y apretó.

—Maldición, Granger...— siseó él. La abstinencia de esas semanas le estaba pasando factura y veía que pronto iba a correrse.

Si Hermione hubiese podido, le habría preguntado si le estaba gustando, como modo de venganza. Pero no podía, así que se limitó a observar su expresión de concentrado placer, bombeando y lamiendo.

Hasta que de pronto, él la agarró de la nuca y embistió con fuerza. Hermione se atragantó. Haciendo arcadas, trató de separarse, pero el mago estaba absorto y no la soltaba. Seguía hundiéndose en ella, gimiendo. Su miembro se contrajo varias veces, y entonces, aflojó el agarre.

Ella se separó, tenía los ojos llorosos y tosía.

—En el futuro...— habló Hermione con dificulfad—, te pediría que evitaras ahogarme.— Se limpió la saliva del mentón y los labios con una mano.

Snape, jadeando, se había recostado en la cama y no la miraba.

—No puedo prometerlo— masculló.

—Entonces, no lo volveré a hacer– replicó ella, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Él alzó un poco la cabeza. A pesar de que acababa de tener un orgasmo espectacular, su erección no se bajaba. Quería estar dentro de ella, sentir su estrechez y su calor.

—Sí, cómo no— expresó, sarcástico. Volvió a sentarse, la tomó de los brazos y la acostó a su lado, poniéndose sobre su cuerpo—. Esto recién comienza, señorita.

* * *

Horas después, los dos estaban acostados en una cama deshecha, desnudos cansados y sudorosos. Cada uno en un lado, observando sus reflejos en el espejo del techo.

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que tuvo. A Severus ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—Creo que me vas a servir de inspiración— dijo ella, mirándolo desde el espejo. Él la miró también.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el mago. Se sentía algo atontado. Hermione se giró y se vieron a los ojos.

—Para mis novelas eróticas.— Snape rió débilmente.

—Estás demente, Granger.— Hermione sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ambos sabían que, habiendo terminado sus asuntos, debía partir cada uno por su lado. Sin embargo, el cansancio y el sueño resultaban sumamente tentadores para quedarse ahí y dormir.

Fue Severus el primero en moverse. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se incorporó y se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

Hermione, en cambio, se quedó acostada, pensando. Se sintió raro no abrazarse al cuerpo de alguien después del sexo, esa distancia indiferente. Tenía arraigada la costumbre de los cariños... Se rió de sí misma. Como si Snape fuese a acurrucarse con ella en la cama.

Sacudió la cabeza, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y se levantó, desperezándose. ¿Qué importaban los arrumacos cuando había tendio una fabulosa sesión de sexo?

Mientras esperaba que Snape saliera del baño, pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Al principio, fue una broma, pero ahora no creía que fuera tan mala idea usarlo de inspiración para sus futuros escritos. Él era un buen prototipo de personaje: tenía un aura enigmática, un carácter impredecible y era excelente en la intimidad.

Sí, podría intentarlo.

* * *

Los aviones de papel se convirtieron en su medio de comunicación oficial. Se los enviaban una vez por semana (a veces, dos), preferentemente los sábados. Se reunían en el hotel de siempre, en la misma habitación y se turnaban para pagar. No era caro, pero Hermione empezó a preocuparse por sus ahorros los últimos días de verano.

Iba progresando muy bien en sus novelas, incluso una editorial la había contactado para publicar uno de sus libros de cuentos. También había escrito un par de historias secretas y subidas de tono en las que Severus (al que había dado otro nombre por si alguna vez alguien las descubría) era protagonista.

Tomaría tiempo, eso sí, comenzar a ganarse la vida con ese trabajo. Por esa razón, su situación económica la inquietaba. Sacó cuentas y llegó a la conclusión de que, como máximo, podría costear dos o tres "citas" más con Snape.

Ella sabía que el mago no tenía problemas de dinero, siendo jefe de departamento en el ministerio, además de los honorarios que cobraba dando charlas y clases particulares de pociones en escuelas especializadas. Aun así, no se atrevería a pedirle que financiara sus... actividades.

Pero tampoco quería dejar de verlo.

Últimamente, sus encuentros eran más dinámicos. Habían comenzado a entablar conversaciones distendidas, y un par de veces se tomaron unas copas en el bar del hotel después de hacer los "deberes".

Su compañía le era grata, pese a sus comentarios antipáticos y su humor cruel... porque también le daba consejos y, con menos frecuencia, preguntaba cómo iba con sus escritos.

Lo que había entre ellos era algo puramente físico, Hermione era consciente de ello. No se hacía ilusiones, ni se imaginaba cómo sería despertar a su lado o compartir un beso con él.

No, tendría que estar loca.

* * *

Hojas rojizas caían al otro lado de la ventana, declarando el apogeo del otoño. Su subconsciente relacionaba inmediatamente esa estación con el inicio del año escolar en Hogwarts, aunque había dejado ese empleo años atrás.

Le resultaba inevitable acordarse del castillo y de todas las cosas que vivió allí.

No eran buenos recuerdos.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y se acomodó mejor en la butaca. Ahora llevaba una nueva vida, lejos de esos niños odiosos.

Leía, relajado, aprovechando la calma que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era sábado y, finalmente, había acabado todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer. Trataba de negarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba entusiasmado por su siguiente reunión con Hermione.

La última vez, había sido fantástica.

Sin embargo, la carta de ella todavía no llegaba, como era habitual a esas horas (y porque le tocaba a ella enviarla). Supuso que se le había presentado algo más importante... Desechó la sensación remotamente conocida que le punzó en la boca del estómago y continuó la lectura hasta que se hizo de noche. Se frotó los ojos y fue a dejar el libro a su estantería.

Ya había dado por hecho que Hermione no le escribiría, y se disponía a ir a dormir, cuando un avión de papel cruzó la habitación.

Severus se sonrió.

* * *

Los cuerpos entrelazados se reflejaban en el espejo sobre el sillón. Se tocaban insaciablemente, jadeaban por el esfuerzo y gemían de placer.

Ella estaba arriba, con la espalda arqueada, mientras él, sentado, lamía sus pezones y la embestía con rudeza.

La sesión de esa noche estaba siendo bastante más apasionada que de costumbre.

Hermione miraba todo a través del espejo: los brazos marcados del mago sujetándola de la cadera, su pelo negro escondiéndole las expresiones, y a ella misma, a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Las formas curvadas del sillón facilitaban esa posición... y muchas otras que ya habían probado.

Se estremeció violentamente en el momento que él tocó su clítoris. Bajó la cabeza y lo vio mirándola. Esos ojos oscuros enmarcados por sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una imagen enloquecedora.

—Severus... No pares, por favor– suplicó ella, y se abrazó al cuello del hombre.

—¿Por qué no?— jadeó él, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello—. Pensé que tú sola podías satisfacerte... y que yo solamente ayudaba...

—Ay, cállate y no te detengas.— Severus sonrió y continuó. Él también estaba cerca.

Los gemidos de la bruja iban aumentando su volumen, llevándolo también a él. Pero le faltaba un poco más y quería acabar junto con ella. Apartó la mano de su intimidad, la tomó de las piernas y se puso de pie. Deseaba tenerla debajo suyo. Tropezó al pasar la pierna por encima del sillón, pero pudo conservar el equilibrio y caminó hacia la cama, manteniéndose dentro de ella.

—Espérame...— le pidió en un susurro al oído.

Hermione creyó que Severus no sabía lo que su voz causaba en ella. Quería que la esperara, pero no podría hacerlo si seguía hablándole de esa manera.

La tumbó en la orilla del colchón y comenzó a embestir con fuerza. Notó cómo ella se apretaba cada vez más, le arañaba la espalda y los hombros. Fueron moviéndose hacia el centro de la cama. Severus permanecía con la cara en el hueco del cuello de Hermione, pidiéndole que aguantara un poco más...

—No puedo... Severus, maldita sea, deja de hablar.— Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener su orgasmo.

Él paró un instante para tomar una almohada y ponerla bajo la cintura de ella. Luego siguió, más enérgicamente que antes. Apoyaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, y ahora se miraban directamente.

Conectar sus ojos era lo que necesitaban para sincronizar sus orgasmos. Se fueron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo con una sola voz, con los cuerpos juntos. Se miraron los labios y, sin detenerse a pensar, se aproximaron a la vez, cerraron los ojos y se besaron profundamente.

Él seguía moviéndose, aunque los brazos le temblaban. Ella le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

El beso se prolongó por varios segundos, mientras se apaciguaban sus latidos. Sus lenguas se encontraron casi con timidez, rozándose apenas dentro de sus bocas. Sus labios, en cambio, se devoraban.

Las respiraciones fueron calmándose y los pensamientos volvían a tomar el control.

Entonces se separaron, pero se quedaron en esa postura, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y las frentes juntas.

Severus había perdido la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de sí mismo. No sabía dónde terminaba él y empezaba ella. Fue dejándose caer involuntariamente. De pronto, tuvo muchísimo sueño.

Se quedó así, reposando encima del cuerpo de Hermione, respirando en su cuello el aroma de su piel.

Hermione lo abrazaba con todo su cuerpo. Ese beso había sido... especial. Habían tenido sexo un sinnúmero de veces, de muchas formas... pero era la primera vez que se besaban. Sentía que le faltaba el aire...

... hasta que notó que no era por el beso.

—Oye... no quisiera molestar, pero... me estás aplastando— musitó Hermione con la voz ahogada, mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

Severus despertó de su letargo y se recargó en los codos.

—Perdón...— Rodó a un lado, se acostó de espaldas y respiró hondamente.

Hermione se movió para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Luego de un momento, Severus se ubicó al lado de ella y se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras suspiraba.

—Eso fue...— habló la mujer, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Él asintió.

—Sí...

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Ella cerró los ojos para descansar un rato.

Severus tenía presente que debía darse una ducha e irse, pero sus músculos cansados se opusieron a esa idea. De modo que optó por quedarse acostado sólo unos minutos más.

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono despertó bruscamente a Hermione. Desorientada, miró alrededor: estaba en el hotel... y, por lo visto, era entrada la mañana. No le prestó mucha atención al brazo que rodeaba su cintura cuando se incorporó y cogió el auricular.

Severus abrió los ojos pesadamente. Al notar que estaba abrazando a Hermione por la espalda, se apresuró a retirar su brazo y sentarse. Se frotó los ojos, bostezando.

Se habían quedado dormidos sin querer.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se paró rápidamente.

—Mierda— dijo entre dientes. Después se volteó a él—. Tenemos que dejar la habitación en media hora... si no, me cobrarán un recargo.— Severus la miró, alzando una ceja—. ¡Apresúrate!— espetó y le tiró un cojín a la cara.

Hermione corrió a ducharse. Era una nimiedad, pero ella necesitaba ahorrar, y no pensaba pagar ese estúpido recargo.

Abrió el grifo y se puso debajo del chorro de agua antes incluso de que ésta se calentara.

Estaba restregándose el cabello, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la ducha se abría. De forma instintiva, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y dio media vuelta: Severus estaba ahí, observándola con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella, pasmada.

—¿Qué parece que hago?— replicó él, mientras señalaba la regadera con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ahorro tiempo.— Bajó sus ojos a la zona que Hermione escondía—. ¿Y por qué te tapas? No tienes nada que no haya visto.

Hermione sabía que era ridículo, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Muévete— manifestó Snape, empujándola a un lado.

—¡Imbécil!— Hermione se afirmó de la pared —. Me vas a botar.

Severus se puso de espaldas al chorro de agua, de frente a ella, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, después por el pecho y continuó bajando por sus músculos abdominales. Todo lo hacía con deliberada lentitud, pues, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, era plenamente consciente de que Hermione no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

Y, en efecto, ella estaba embobada mirándolo. Tenía la boca abierta y ni siquiera atinaba a parpadear. Se fijó en la entrepierna de él. Su miembro se encontraba semierecto y mojado por el agua. Hermione volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, se mordió el labio y Severus sonrió de lado.

—Ven— susurró el mago, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él—. Y despabila.— Hermione salió del embrujo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable?

No obstante, un segundo después, se le olvidó el enojo, ya que Severus se había echado champú en las manos y ahora le masajeaba la cabeza, sacando espuma.

Era inconcebible. El mismísimo Severus Snape, el tirano profesor y luego jefe... estaba lavándole el pelo.

Hermione apretó los labios para no sonreír. Las manos de él rascaban su cuero cabelludo con una delicadeza imposible.

Luego la agarró con más suavidad que antes y la ubicó bajo el agua para que se enjuagara.

Sin dudar, Hermione hizo lo mismo por él. Sus dedos pasaban fácilmente entre los cabellos negros, que se sentían increíblemente sedosos bajo su toque. Continuó unos segundos más de lo necesario, hasta que se percató de que era absurdo y sospechoso alargar más el momento. Intercambió el lugar con él para que pudiera quitarse el champú.

Pero ahora venía lo realmente interesante.

Severus tomó la barra de jabón, hizo algo de espuma entre sus manos y empezó a deslizarla por el cuello de ella, que cerró los ojos y exhaló. Rodeó sus senos, bajó por su estómago y se agachó para frotar sus piernas. Obvió intencionadamente su intimidad.

Regresó a su posición inicial y puso ambas manos en los brazos de Hermione.

—Voltéate.— Ella, como si no tuviera voluntad, obedeció sin chistar.

Severus soltó un suspiro profundo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y sus cuerpos chocaron. Para ese entonces, la erección de él estaba firme y presionaba entre los glúteos de la mujer.

Le frotó la espalda, paseó sus manos con lentitud por todas sus curvas y se entretuvo un momento en sus pechos, pellizcando delicadamente sus pezones. Descendió y rozó su entrepierna. Apretándola firmemente contra su cuerpo, lamió desde su hombro hasta el cuello, donde mordió y succionó. Ella se movía también y lo afirmaba de la cadera para sentirlo mejor.

Manteniendo la cordura, Severus se alejó un poco y prosiguió con el baño.

Hermione estaba delirando de excitación cuando él terminó. Se giró y le quitó el jabón de las manos, todo ante su atenta y oscura mirada.

Empezó por sus brazos, apaciblemente. Luego los hombros, los pectorales y el abdomen. En cuanto llegó a su bajo vientre (sin el autocontrol que tuvo él), se dejó llevar por el impulso de tocarlo.

Su mano enjabonada y resbaladiza se deslizó por toda su extensión una y otra vez, mientras el hombre gemía y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Él sintió que su equilibrio se desestabilizaba y tuvo que apoyarse de la pared. Se golpeó la espalda con el grifo.

—Carajo...— murmuró.

—¿Qué?– dijo ella, en un tono de voz perversamente travieso—. Tengo que limpiar aquí también.

—No... es que... ¡Mierda!— exclamó después, la empujó y se movió para escapar del chorro de agua—. Está caliente.— Con las ansias, había movido la llave sin notarlo y se estaba quemando. Ajustó la temperatura.

Hermione disimuló muy mal su risa, tapándose la boca.

—Olvidaba que estás hecho de hielo.

—Muy graciosa, Granger— dijo él, ofuscado, pero la mujer no le hizo caso y volvió a su tarea. Por más que Severus luchó contra un suspiro, no pudo contenerlo.

—¿En qué estábamos?— inquirió ella.

El descaro de Hermione corrompió su sensatez. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, atrayéndola lo más posible a él.

Hermione dejó escapar un quejido complacido y respondió al beso con fervor.

El agua, ahora tibia, bajaba por sus cuerpos y el vapor empañaba los cristales de la ducha.

Severus la levantó y la arrimó a la pared. Se apartó de sus labios para besarle el cuello. Estaba volviéndose loco por hundirse en ella, su delicioso cuerpo lo hacía perder la cordura.

No entendía qué le pasaba.

Hermione se abrazaba al cuerpo del hombre, empujando con sus piernas para instarlo a avanzar. Sin embargo, justo cuando Severus se estaba acomodando para la acción, se frenó.

—Los preservativos están allá...— recordó de repente él en voz alta.

Hermione lo reflexionó un instante, respirando con dificultad. La urgencia de sentirlo no la dejaba pensar como correspondía.

Habían dejado de moverse y se veían a los ojos, con la misma pregunta reflejada en sus rostros.

—No sé tú... pero, por mi parte, sí has tenido exclusividad— confesó Hermione. No tenía idea si él había estado con otras mujeres durante ese tiempo... La verdad, esperaba que no... pero no se hacía falsas ilusiones.

Severus la observó con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que por mi parte no?— cuestionó, un poco a la defensiva. Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, a falta de una respuesta mejor. Él suavizó su expresión—. No he estado con nadie más... Sólo tú...— Pero ella seguía sin decir nada—. ¿No me crees?

Hermione no tenía una numerosa lista de amantes en su haber, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era una niña inocente, y sabía que los hombres eran capaces de decir cualquier cosa con tal de follar. Aunque no se imaginaba que él fuera ese tipo de hombre.

Eligió creerle.

Sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mago.

—Como me contagies algo... te mato— masculló, al tiempo que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

—Por favor, Granger... Soy un chico limpio.— Rieron suavemente.

Hermione movió su cadera hacia adelante. Él la miró a los ojos, temblando de expectación. Su miembro se hallaba a centímetros de su entrada y sólo bastó empujar un poco para introducirse en ella.

El contacto piel a piel, íntimo, sin barreras que entorpecieran, fue totalmente distinto a todo lo que habían sentido anteriormente.

Severus siseó, maravillado, imbuido del calor y la humedad de ella. Salió por completo y volvió a hundirse, para sentir de nuevo la experiencia de entrar en ese paraíso de placer.

—Dios santo...— gimió Hermione. Aquello estaba siendo algo fuera de este mundo.

—No puede ser— expresó Severus—. Así es aun mejor...

Lo sentía acoplarse a ella con delicadeza, como si él también estuviese deleitándose con cada sensación.

—Hermione— la llamó, sin dejar de penetrarla parsimoniosamente—, tengo un problema contigo...— Ella, confundida y aturdida, lo miró. Severus inhaló todo el aire que pudo y dijo:—. No me canso de ti...

Lo que estaban experimentando era sobrecogedoramente nuevo, para tratarse de dos personas que se habían explorado hasta el cansancio los últimos meses.

Cada vez que él embestía, la electricidad estallaba en el centro de ella.

—Severus...— farfullaba Hermione, siendo la única palabra que era capaz de pronunciar.

El pocionista estaba de puntillas, haciéndola chocar contra la pared, amasando sus glúteos con ardor. Era imposible lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—Dime que te falta poco...— rogó Snape. Hablaba a centímetros de su boca, con los párpados semicaídos y las gotas de agua resbalando por su frente.

—Háblame— exigió Hermione. Ansiaba escuchar su hermosa voz, ser asaltada por esos tonos bajos.

Y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Pese a que sentía tensas sus cuerdas vocales, se esforzó por hablar.

—Me vuelves loco...— dijo junto a su oído, y entró con un movimiento lento y profundo—, y eres mía... Mía y de nadie más...

—Sí... sí...— balbuceaba ella, envuelta en el trance de su voz.

—Eso es... acaba para mí...— continuó diciendo en voz baja.

Para Severus, estar con ella era como encontrarse en un estado de permanente embriaguez, era abandonarse a sus deseos más ocultos y prohibidos.

Aumentó la velocidad, ella empezó a gemir más fuerte y él la acompañó, hasta que, juntos, llegaron al orgasmo más intenso que hubieran experimentado.

Hermione, aun en la neblina del placer, percibió la calidez que derramaba el hombre en su interior y cómo sus brazos fuertes la rodeaban en un abrazo posesivo.

Cuando volvieron en sí, sus ojos se encontraron y le siguieron sus labios.

Se besaron lentamente, a un ritmo tranquilo, con una profundidad anhelante. Él presionó su cuerpo en el de ella, como si quisiera fuisionarlos en uno solo. Y ella lo recibió de buen grado.

Entonces, fueron conscientes de su entorno. Fue como haber abierto una brecha en el espacio-tiempo, en la que, por esos escasos minutos de unión, todo dejó de existir... excepto ellos.

Severus fue bajando con cuidado a la mujer. La explosión que había sentido retumbaba en su pecho.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa— pronunció él, en una seriedad contemplativa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Estaba mareada. Se enjuagó el cuerpo, ensimismadada.

Necesitaba poner los pies sobre la tierra de una buena vez y acallar los sentimientos que gritaban como un monstruo en su interior. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la ducha.

—Me voy a vestir— le comunicó a Snape—. No te demores, ¿eh?

Él la vio irse. Por alguna razón, se sentía conmocionado.

Reguló la temperatura del grifo y terminó de ducharse con agua fría para aclarar su mente.

Al salir del baño, vio a Granger perfectamente vestida, sentada en uno de los sillones y luchando por peinarse. A Severus se le escapó una sutil sonrisa.

Comenzó a reunir la ropa que estaba desperdigada por la habitación.

—¿Has visto mi varita?— preguntó, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—¿Cuál de las dos?— dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada, pero con un gesto divertido en la cara.

Snape se quedó inmóvil una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, su mente siempre predispuesta a los sarcasmos se puso en funcionamiento.

—La que no has tenido dentro tuyo— retrucó. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

—Tal vez la tienes metida en el trasero.— Ahora fue el turno de él de reír—. Y a propósito— añadió la bruja, observándolo con interés—, tienes un trasero muy bonito. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Él no se dejó embaucar ante esos halagos jactanciosos.

—Te aseguro que no es metiendo una varita ahí.

Hermione soltó una carcajada breve. Lo pasaba tan bien con él.

Siguió peinándose, con la sonrisa pegada en los labios. Mientras tanto, Severus se había terminado de vestir y había encontrado su preciada varita debajo de la cama.

Se giró hacia ella para decirle que estaba listo, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, se descubrió contemplándola, cautivado. La observaba pasar el cepillo por su cabello húmedo, hacer gestos de dolor cuando se le enredaba y respirar aliviada cuando acabó.

Hermione lo miró y él desvió la vista rápidamente.

—¿Vamos?— dijo ella, sin darse por enterada. Snape respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Pese a haberse entretenido en la ducha, pudieron entregar las llaves de la habitación a tiempo. Salieron del hotel a una calle fría bajo un cielo nublado.

—Qué frío hace— comentó Hermione, cubriéndose las manos con las mangas de su abrigo.

Severus la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— preguntó él, volviendo la vista hacia adelante.

A Hermione le extrañó la pregunta. No supo qué pensar por un momento.

—Eh... Nada... Voy a mi casa— respondió. El frío atravesaba su ropa, y se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo?

Él seguía sin mirarla, y ella no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para empezar, nunca habían despertado juntos, ni mucho menos desayunado. Solían limitarse a los asuntos que los convocaban. Hacerlo todo en una misma vez podía resultar excesivo... si acaso les importara eso.

—Sí, por qué no— accedió Hermione, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que recordó algo y la sonrisa desapareció—. Ah... No puedo..., estoy en campaña de ahorro ahora mismo.

Severus la miró, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione pensó que había cometido un error y ahora él se retractaría. ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que decir eso?

—Yo invito— dijo él, sin embargo.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Sólo atinó a quedarse como idiota mirándolo. Tenía que reaccionar pronto.

—Bueno... Gracias— balbuceó, sintiéndose más idiota todavía. ¿Es que se le había descompuesto el cerebro?

—Ven, sé de una buena cafetería— manifestó Severus y se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaban con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y la vista en el piso. Aún era temprano y, al ser también un día domingo, había muy poca gente en las calles.

Continuaron avanzando por la acera, sin hablarse. Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza y torcieron por una esquina. Avanzaron silenciosamente durante unos minutos hasta que él se detuvo frente a un negocio que exhibía sus productos tras unas tímidas vitrinas.

Era una cafetería sencilla y local, atendida por sus dueños.

—Es aquí— anunció él en voz baja.

Hermione no se paró a pensar y entró al lugar. Se estaba muriendo de frío.

Severus, por otra parte, vaciló un instante, antes de seguirla.

Había pocas mesas, pero como eran los únicos comensales, pudieron sentarse junto al agradable fuego de la chimenea.

Una señora regordeta con cara amable los saludó y les extendió el menú.

—Uy, qué buena pinta tiene todo esto— comentó Hermione con ligereza. Acababa de darse cuenta del hambre que tenía, pero no abusaría de la repentina generosidad de él.

—Pide lo que quieras– ofreció el hombre. Supo que ella lo estaba mirando, así que prefirió concentrarse en leer la carta.

Realmente no lograba comprender qué lo había impulsado a invitarla. Sencillamente, no había podido resistirse a la tentación de hacerlo. Se sentía cómodo con ella. Tan sólo quería disfrutar un desayuno en su compañía.

La dueña de la cafetería se les acercó para tomarles el pedido.

—Quiero el tercer menú, por favor— pidió Hermione, alegre.

Severus, sin embargo, había estado tan distraído pensando en otras cosas que no había decidido qué pedir.

La señora lo miró, esperando.

—Deme el primer menú— dijo Snape, sólo por responder. No tenía la menor idea qué contenía el primer menú, ya que nunca había entrado a ese lugar, sólo había pasado por afuera. Suponía que era bueno, porque normalmente estaba lleno de clientes.

Hermione se frotó las manos, algo incómoda por el silencio de él. Se preguntaba si acaso habría ido a ese sitio con otras. Una punzada de celos atravesó su estómago. No, no tenía que importarle.

—¿Así que estás en campaña de ahorro?— quiso saber Severus, y ella alzó una mirada despistada.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—Ah, sí— dijo, acomodándose en el asiento—. Es que, ya sabes, como recién estoy empezando, no tengo un salario fijo y... pues, tengo que cuidar el dinero.

—¿No que ya estabas trabajando con una editorial?— continuó preguntando el hombre, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y cruzaba los brazos encima de la mesa.

—Sí.— Hermione se rascó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente—. Pero todavía falta mucho para empezar a publicar. Hasta que eso pase, no recibiré ni un mísero centavo.

Severus hizo un ruido con la garganta y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

En ese momento, llegó su comida.

Hermione se relamió, viendo su café con leche y un par de tostadas con huevos revueltos.

Pero Severus se había quedado paralizado ante su desayuno: un jodido cuenco de avena y un diminuta taza de café. Ese era el maldito primer menú. No obstante, se mantuvo digno y cogió una cucharada de avena que prácticamente vació la mitad del cuenco.

Hablaron poco, principalmente de trivialidades y cuestiones de menor importancia. No tardaron mucho en terminar de comer.

Hermione se limpió los labios con una servilleta y, satisfecha, se relajó en su silla. Él había acabado bastante antes.

—Tengo que decirte algo— habló ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Dime.— Hermione lo pensó un instante y decidió ir al grano.

—Podríamos dejar de juntarnos en el hotel y... hacerlo en nuestras casas— dijo de una vez. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, pero debía mostrarse firme—. Así no gastamos de más.

Severus bajó la mirada a sus propias manos. El hotel era, por decirlo de alguna forma, territorio neutral. Allí, ninguno invadía la privacidad del otro ni se involucraban más... íntimamente. Pero también entendía que Hermione quisiera cuidar su dinero.

Seguramente, ella no aceptaría que él pagara siempre; en eso la conocía. Por otro lado, si se negaba a su ofrecimiento, ya no tendrían razones para seguir viéndose.

Y él no quería eso...

Hermione esperaba su respuesta mordiéndose el labio. Imaginaba que a Snape no le agradaría esa idea, pero no se le ocurría una mejor. De verdad no podía seguir dándose el lujo de pagar el hotel, incluso aunque fuese un par de veces al mes. Y no accedería a que él lo hiciera por ella, por mucho que disfrutara sus encuentros.

Snape alzó una mirada inexpresiva que inquietó a Hermione. Luego, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien— dijo de forma desenfadada.

Algo en el pecho de Hermione se entibió. Fue como si su corazón se hubiese puesto a bailar la conga. Hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

—Genial— expresó ella, con fingida indiferencia—. La próxima vez, puede ser en mi departamento...— Se le trabó la lengua al recibir la mirada inescrutable del pocionista—... porque como a mí se me ocurrió... pero si prefieres que... no tengo problema en...— Él levantó una mano y ella detuvo su tartamudeo sin sentido.

—No te agobies tanto, Granger— la cortó Snape, sonriendo de medio lado—. Es sólo sexo.— Hermione parpadeó y desvió la vista.

—Sí... tienes razón.

Concluyeron el tema, él pagó y salieron de nuevo a la calle.

Pareció como que ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente, con las manos en los bolsillos sin animarse a hablar.

Hermione se sintió como una adolescente inexperta. Se rió de sí misma, ante la mirada siempre tan seria de Snape.

—Será en mi casa entonces— dictaminó la mujer. No se despediría de él demostrando inseguridad—. Te escribiré.— Sus miradas tropezaron de pronto, intensas, pero ya habían cometido demasiadas locuras por esa mañana—. Adiós— dijo, le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Severus a su espalda, cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Hasta pronto, Granger.

_"Ya cálmate, maldita sea..."_, se ordenó Hermione a sí misma, mientras se alejaba de él.

Tendría que tomar veneno si quería exterminar las mariposas en su estómago.

* * *

**Sé que dije que la historia tendría 3 partes... pero esta me quedó demasiado larga (otra vez) y decidí dividirla para no agobiar la lectura... me pareció que un capítulo de más de 20 mil palabras era excesivo jiji**

**Espero que lo disfruten. La próxima parte vendrá el viernes siguiente.**

**¡Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho!**

**¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	4. La Razón

**Niña Buena**

**Parte IV: La Razón**

La primera nevada del año llegó el mismo día que Hermione firmó el contrato para publicar su libro de cuentos.

Caminaba por un parque, exultante de felicidad. Aunque el frío calaba hasta los huesos, ella danzaba bajo la nieve, entre rosales dormidos.

Acababa de dar el primer paso, pero sentía que podía comerse el mundo.

Dio un giro en su lugar y alzó la mirada al cielo, para que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre su cara.

¡Qué increíble sensación la recorría cuando pensaba en que cada copo viajaba cientos de metros para coincidir con ella!

Debía parecer una loca ahí, sola, mojándose y enfriándose. Le importaba una mierda.

De pronto y sin proponérselo, pensó en él, en que quería contarle las buenas noticias, en que quería que estuviera allí con ella y la abrazara bajo la nevada.

Se quedó inmóvil, abandonando su estado eufórico.

Él nunca la abrazaría bajo la nieve, ni se emocionaría por sus logros, ni caminaría con ella de la mano para perderse por la ciudad.

Se lo había dicho: "_es sólo sexo_".

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ella bailando sola mientras pensaba en él?

Era oficial: había perdido la razón.

Al final, sí terminó haciéndose ilusiones y tramando fantasías descabelladas. Por qué negarlo. Se había imaginado con él en muchas situaciones, de muchas formas distintas, cuál más cursi que la otra. Anhelaba tener aunque fuera una pizca de su afecto... pero eso no iba a suceder. Ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y Snape se lo advirtió: "_te puedes arrepentir_". Eso le dijo la noche que se toparon por casualidad en la cantina.

La puta casualidad.

Ciertamente, él era muy apasionado a la hora de la intimidad, la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más deseada, y la satisfacía hasta decir basta.

Las confusiones de Hermione se suscitaron luego de ese último encuentro en el hotel, y se agravaron con el paso del tiempo, cuando empezaron a verse en sus respectivas casas.

Poco a poco, hicieron una costumbre el dormir juntos y (aunque inconscientemente) abrazados.

Inclusive, Hermione había percibido un ligero pero notorio cambio al acostarse con él. Tal vez sonara ridículo, pero sentía que ya no era "_sólo sexo", _sino... más. La forma en la que se acariciaban no era la misma, se habían apaciguado las ansias iniciales, para convertirse en una entrega absoluta, en una pasión intensa y, al mismo tiempo, apacible.

Hermione se pasó la mano por el rostro, suspirando.

Caer en eso, solamente la llevaría a desilusionarse...

y un corazón roto era ideal para escribir..., pero no para sufrirlo.

* * *

En el Departamento de Pociones, los funcionarios se encontraban formados en una hilera, con los hombros tensos, las espaldas rectas y mirando hacia adelante, cual escuadrón militar.

Frente a ellos, se paseaba Snape, con las manos tras a espalda, mirando fijamente a cada uno.

Aunque no lo pareciese, se estaba controlando al máximo. La furia que sentía comenzaba a consumirlo.

—¿Es tan difícil hacer lo que se les pide?— inquirió, peligrosamente tranquilo. Los trabajadores presintieron el peligro y prefirieron quedarse callados. Snape bufó, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Es que no pueden trabajar correctamente?— continuó, elevando la voz—. Se los he dicho un millón de veces y todavía no les entra en la cabeza.

Caminó lentamente hasta un mesón en el que había una gran caja de madera y la tocó con la punta del dedo índice para que pusieran atención.

—Esto que hicieron... es inexcusable. ¡Inexcusable!— exclamó finalmente y, con rabia, lanzó la caja al piso. Las frascos con pociones que contenía se estrellaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y salpicando a los trabajadores, que se encogieron en su sitio—. ¡Toda una semana de trabajo desperdiciada por su incompetencia! ¡¿Son idiotas acaso?! ¡¿No tienen cerebro?! ¡Debería depedirlos a todos, tropa de inútiles!

El silencio que reinaba en la oficina era aplastante. Snape se masajeó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos para serenarse. Suspiró con hastío.

¿Cómo podían hacerse llamar pocionistas esos imbéciles? Haber arruinado una entrega completa no tenía nombre. Y era él quien tendría que plantar cara por sus estúpidos errores.

Los miró, y la exasperación que le causaron sus expresiones temerosas hirvió por sus venas.

—Van a hacerlo todo de nuevo— ordenó Snape, tajante—. Me importa una mierda si tienen que trabajar día y noche sin parar. Ustedes querían estar aquí, ahora asuman las consecuencias.— Notó que dos brujas cruzaban una mirada de fastidio y, de una zancada, se aproximó a ellas—. ¿No les agrada esa idea?— Las brujas lo miraron, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Cuánto lo siento. Si quieren irse, la puerta es amplia, tengo a un centenar de aspirantes esperando que se libere un puesto.— Hizo una pausa, mientras pasaba sus ojos negros de una a otra—. Pero no irán a ninguna parte sin antes terminar su trabajo,¿entendido?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para mirarlos a todos. ¿Por qué mierda no le respondían?

—¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí, señor!— vociferaron todos a la vez.

—Limpien este desastre y pónganse a trabajar— sentenció Snape, a lo que sus empleados obedecieron enseguida—. Malditos sean...— musitó, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírlo, mientras se encaminaba a su oficina privada.

Su Departamento era uno (sino el único) de los más eficientes y mejor organizados del ministerio. Él no admitía ni la más mínima equivocación y éstas rara vez ocurrían, por eso era reconocido. Pero cuando pasaba, perdía los nervios.

No imaginó que el día tomaría ese giro inesperado. Se suponía que sería una jornada ligera, en la que incluso, por tratarse de un día viernes, había pensado enviar a todos más temprano a sus casas.

Ahora tenía que quedarse con esos tarados hasta terminar el trabajo, porque ni muerto los dejaría sin supervisión.

* * *

Elaboraron de nuevo las pociones sin descanso durante lo que restaba de día y toda esa noche, pero, aun así, faltaba bastante por hacer.

Los que tenían hijos, pudieron regresar a sus casas por unas horas; los otros, en cambio, tuvieron que quedarse. Snape entre ellos.

En eso no podían criticarlo: él, al contrario de otros jefes, trabajaba tanto como sus subalternos... o más.

* * *

Era pasado el mediodía del sábado y los empleados se habían turnado para almorzar. Los calderos bullían a toda su potencia y era difícil respirar entre el agobiante calor y los espesos vapores.

Snape iba de acá para allá, dando instrucciones, analizando muestras y gritando para atizar los ánimos. Estaba decidido a terminar el pedido lo antes posible.

Cualquiera habría creído que era para castigar a sus trabajadores... pero la verdad era que existía otra razón detrás de sus acciones: el avión de papel que había recibido durante la mañana.

Bien podría enviar una respuesta explicando la situación a Hermione, ella comprendería...

... el único problema era que deseaba verla con una desesperación que nadie, ni él mismo, podría entender.

Le frustraba en demasía estar ahí encerrado por un error que pudo haberse evitado si hubiesen puesto más atención.

* * *

A altas horas de la madrugada del domingo, y luego de un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, el equipo dio por concluido el trabajo. Empaquetaron las pociones y las enviaron sin más dilación.

Antes de dejarlos partir, Snape los sermoneó largamente y se aseguró de que no les cupiera duda de que serían despedidos si un hecho de esa naturaleza se repetía.

Todos aceptaron las advertencias con sumisión, se disculparon y se retiraron.

Pese al agotamiento, Snape estaba hecho una furia. Por culpa de esos mantecatos había tenido que posponer el encuentro con su bruja.

Harto de todo y de todos, se fue a su casa.

* * *

La nieve no había dejado de caer durante todo el fin de semana y se amontonaba en las calles.

Hermione se apareció en un barrio emplazado en los suburbios de Londres. Las casas eran preciosas, de ladrillo pintado en tonalidades claras, unidas unas a las otras en un pasaje largo que ascendía por una pendiente.

La primera vez que estuvo ahí, Hermione se quedó pasmada. No podía creer que Severus viviera en un sitio así, tan cálido y luminoso. Sin embargo, a medida que fue familiarizándose con el entorno, admitió que era el lugar perfecto para él, pues se respiraba una tranquilidad absoluta, estaba alejado de los grandes centros atestados de gente y los vecinos no se entrometían en los asuntos de los demás.

Respiró profundo y cruzó la verja exterior de la casa del mago. Ese día, una sensación especial de nerviosismo le oprimía la boca del estómago. Pero no eran los nervios típicos que experimentaba cada vez que se aproximaba el momento de verlo, sino lo que había estado reflexionando y lo que tenía pensado hacer.

En cuanto descubrió la forma en la que anhelaba estar con él, tuvo deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

¿Era tonta? ¿Por qué había permitido que aquello pasara? ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, cuando tuvo tiempo de detenerlo?

¿Realmente habría podido detenerlo? ¿Habría querido?

Alejó esos cuestionamientos de su mente, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó decididamente hacia el portal.

Ahora se permitiría disfrutar del momento con él.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y, con el corazón latiendo de un modo desaforado, esperó. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Snape apareció. Su expresión no le dio buena espina a Hermione. Parecía enfadado. La mujer se imaginó que sería por algo de su trabajo y no quiso darle mayor importancia.

—Hola— saludó ella, con una sonrisa cohibida. Él mantuvo el gesto de ligero disgusto.

—Llegas temprano— observó Snape.

Hermione no supo qué mirar por un instante. Estaba confundida.

—Tú me dijiste que viniera a esta hora— replicó Hermione.

¿A qué venía eso? Además, no era temprano, eran casi las dos de la tarde.

Severus revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y asintió con un gruñido. Hermione se extrañó; no era común en él ese comportamiento.

—Adelante— manifestó entonces el mago, con una caballerosidad cínica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y entró.

La casa de Snape tenía una iluminación natural tan perfecta que ella sentía una envidia sana cada vez que ponía un pie allí. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del exterior por el vestíbulo, el salón y la cocina. Era todo lo contrario a su diminuto departamento.

Bueno, el hombre se lo había ganado a base de trabajo duro. Nadie le había regalado nada.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer?— quiso saber Hermione, mientras de desprendía de su abrigo y procedía a colgarlo en un perchero. Snape resopló, molesto.

—Mis estupendos empleados decidieron que era buen momento para cagarla y hacerme enfadar.— Hermione compuso un gesto de dolor. Se podía imaginar perfectamente la hecatombe que se habría formado, y sintió lástima por quienes tuvieron que vivirla.

—Cielos... Cuánto me alegro de haber renunciado.

El comentario logró robarle una escueta sonrisa a Severus.

—Al menos, tú no me hacías pasar tantas rabias.— Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.

—¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?— Él sonrió más ampliamente—. No puedo creer que me digas esto ahora.— Hermione se sentía tan insultada que comenzó a andar hacia el comedor sin pensarlo, y Severus, aguantándose la risa, fue tras ella—. Tú lo único que hacías era gritarme y recalcar frente a todos lo inútil que era y que nunca, en todos tus años...— Se calló abruptamente. Había alguien más ahí, una mujer, sentada a la mesa, dándoles la espalda.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración. ¿Por eso Snape le había reprochado el llegar "temprano", porque estaba ocupado con otra mujer y no quería que coincidieran?

Por muy ridículo e infantil que pareciera, Hermione sintió ganas de llorar.

Lo peor era que esa... otra ni siquiera se dignaba a darle cara. Simplemente se quedaba sentada ahí, como si fuese la reina del lugar. Hermione quiso agarrarla de su asquerosa cabellera negra y tirarla al piso.

Pero se controló.

"_Dignidad ante todo"_, se repitió mentalmente. Tragó saliva con dureza para deshacer ese molesto nudo en su garganta.

—No sabía que estabas ocupado— masculló, esforzándose por no sonar tan dolida como se sentía.

Y él... ¿por qué demonios actuaba como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo? Claro, quizá ya estaba acostumbrado a que cosas así le pasaran. El famoso Severus Snape, uno de los magos más codiciados por las brujas.

¿Quién se creía que era?

—Mejor me voy— expresó Hermione. Quería salir corriendo, ya que sentía que, de un momento a otro, perdería el control y armaría una patética e injustificada escena de celos.

Snape arqueó una ceja, mirándola a ella y luego a la otra mujer.

—No es necesario, ella ya se iba— explicó, con toda calma.

Por la forma en la que Snape la miraba, Hermione sospechó que la situación no lo perturbaba lo más mínimo. Hasta se le había quitado la cara de amargado que llevaba cuando la recibió. Por lo menos, tuvo el consuelo de haberle levantado el ánimo.

"_Punto para mí_", se dijo la Gryffindor con amargura.

En ese momento, la mujer se levantó pausadamente y se giró. A Hermione, que clavaba los ojos en ella como si quisiera asesinarla, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso cuando le vio la cara.

Qué suerte tuvo de no haber interpretado el papel de lunática celosa: tenía frente a sus narices a la madre de Severus. Era imposible no reconocerla, puesto que los parecidos saltaban a la vista desde un inicio (además de que Hermione ya la había visto en una fotografía muchos años atrás).

—Así que por eso te urgía tanto que me fuera— le dijo la mujer con tono pícaro a Snape, que miró a otra parte... como si estuviera avergonzado. Si Hermione no hubiese estado tan impresionada, la reacción de él le habría resultado hilarante—. Me disculpo por los pocos modales de mi hijo, dado que son, en parte, culpa mía— expresó amablemente—. Eileen Prince— se presentó, sonriendo, al tiempo que le extendía la mano a Hermione.

Ella se apresuró a recomponerse de su estado de shock y estrechó la mano de Eileen

—Hermione Granger.— El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Granger, mi madre. Madre, Granger. Y ya que finalizamos esta inútil presentación, puedes irte— le dijo Snape de mal modo a su madre.

—¿No eres demasiado mayor para ella, hijo?— preguntó Eileen, y él se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo.

—Mamá... ya vete de aquí— insistió Snape, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y guiándola hacia la salida.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Hermione— dijo Eileen sobre su hombro, mientras el hombre la arrastraba del brazo—. ¡Eres la primera novia que Severus me presenta!— acabó exclamando, ya fuera del campo visual de Hermione.

—¡Mamá, cállate!— escuchó decir a Severus entre dientes.

¿Eso de verdad estaba ocurriendo... o era una alucinación? ¿Severus le acababa de presentar a su madre?

Bueno, sonaba mejor de lo que había sido. Obviamente, Severus no había querido que eso sucediera... pero sucedió.

Hermione seguía parada en el salón, impactada, cuando él regresó.

—Perdón por eso— se disculpó él, hablando rápidamente—. Me vino a visitar de sorpresa...

—Descuida— manifestó ella. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de reír, pero los músculos de su cara estaban rígidos. Jamás había visto a Severus tan incómodo—. Es simpática— se atrevió a decir Hermione, aun a riesgo de hacerlo enfadar... en realidad, con la intención de hacerlo enfadar.

—Sí, muy simpática— dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Entonces, Hermione pudo relajarse. Se largó a reír a carcajadas, y la mirada de desagrado de él sólo causaba que su risa fuese incrementando. Era tal el alivio y lo surrealista de todo que empezó a quedarse sin aire. Se dobló por la cintura y se agarró el estómago, sin dejar de reírse.

—¿Quieres parar?— cuestionó él, impaciente—. No le veo el chiste...— añadió luego y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que... hubieras visto...— intentaba hablar Hermione, pero cada vez que recordaba la escena, se desternillaba—. Hubieras visto tu cara...— Snape la miró con una seriedad mortal.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione logró controlarse. Todavía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se limpió un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado y respiró hondamente.

—¿Ya? ¿Terminaste de reírte de mí?— inquirió Snape.

—Sí— contestó Hermione, aunque estaba a un centímetro de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bien— dijo él. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la volteó rápidamente, mientras la presionaba contra una pared. Se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró—: Ahora veremos quién ríe al último.

* * *

Hermione tomó nota mental de hacer enfadar a Severus más seguido... porque esa había sido la mejor tarde de toda su vida. Habían empezado en la mesa del comedor y continuaron sin detenerse por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Ahora ambos estaban echados en la cama y tapados hasta la cintura con los cobertores, respirando agitadamente. Ella descansaba en el pecho del mago, y él le rozaba el hombro con la yema de los dedos.

No cruzaron palabra alguna durante un largo rato. Sus labios palpitaban y estaban enrojecidos por los besos salvajes que habían compartido.

Severus olvidó todo lo malo de los últimos días, se sentía calmado y satisfecho. Algo tenía esa mujer que le entregaba paz a su vida. Cuando estaba con ella, era como un oasis de tranquilidad.

Acercó la cara a su pelo y respiró profundamente el olor de su perfume.

Hermione dejaba suaves caricias en el abdomen del hombre, escuchando cómo latía su corazón y viendo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, que ya se estaba apaciguando.

—Voy a tener que reconsiderar estos castigos— dijo Severus de pronto. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Ah... ¿era un castigo?— Él arqueó una ceja.

—Por eso lo digo... A este paso, vas a perderme todo el respeto.— Hermione rió de forma traviesa.

—Hace tiempo te lo perdí— repuso la bruja.

Se miraron a los ojos. Hermione se recargó en él y Severus posó la mano en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba levemente hacia ella. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso tierno que duró tan sólo un segundo.

Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione tomó algo de distancia. Se contuvo de suspirar. Después se separó del cuerpo de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Tengo que irme— declaró, infundiéndose seguridad, porque lo que quería en realidad era quedarse.

Severus frunció el ceño y se movió hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó impulsivamente, y se maldijo por ello.

—Es que...— titubeó Hermione, mientras se vestía—. Voy a ir a una especie de... retiro para escritores. Necesito alejarme de la ciudad y... reflexionar algunas cosas.— No quiso mirarlo, estaba segura de que si lo hacía, perdería la batalla que se libraba en su interior y se lanzaría a sus brazos.

—Pensé que estabas intentando ahorrar— comentó Severus. Todavía no asimilaba que ella de verdad tenía la intención de irse.

—Así es— corroboró la mujer, abotonando su blusa para tener los ojos ocupados en eso—, pero es una inversión... no un gasto.

Snape resopló y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama... que de repente le pareció endemoniadamente grande, vacía y fría.

—Si tú lo dices— dijo él con desgana.

No se le ocurría ninguna excusa lo suficientemente aceptable para hacer que Hermione no se fuera... y ni siquiera entendía por qué buscaba una. Tal vez porque ya se había hecho a la idea de quedarse con ella lo que restaba del día y la noche, y porque odiaba que las cosas no salieran como él las planeaba.

Sí, eso debía ser.

—Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres— ofreció el mago, sintiendo patético que aquel fuese su último recurso.

Hermione, ya completamente vestida, volteó y le sonrió. Severus hizo grandes esfuerzos para no levantarse y llevarla de regreso a la cama con él.

—Gracias, pero prefiero ducharme en mi casa.— Él asintió sin más, desviando la mirada—. Tengo que terminar de empacar y todo eso...

Por más que Severus se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, lo hizo igualmente unos momentos después:

—¿A dónde irás?

—A unas cabañas en las montañas, no muy lejos de aquí– explicó Hermione.

Estaba plantada en medio de la habitación, sabía que tenía que irse, pero era como si sus pies hubiesen echado raíces. Y para hacerlo todo más difícil, una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de molestarla, repitiéndole una y otra vez que ojalá Severus dijera algo para retenerla ahí... porque si llegaba a hacerlo, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en cambiar de opinión y quedarse.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y reprimir sus sentimientos. Él sólo buscaba su compañía por el sexo, sería humillante que se enterara de su secreto... quedaría como una niña estúpida.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?— La voz de Severus logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y sorprenderla.

—Eh... en unas dos o tres semanas. Antes de Navidad, eso seguro.

Como él no decía nada, Hermione no encontró razones para seguir retrasando la partida.

No obstante, ni bien empezó a caminar, él habló nuevamente:

—Entonces...— Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, y las mantas cubrían parcialmente su desnudez.

Hermione luchó contra sí misma para no bajar la vista por su cuerpo. Esperó que continuara hablando, pero sólo se quedó callado y sus ojos se volcaron al suelo, fingiendo que se había distraído por buscar sus pantalones.

—¿Entonces?— lo animó a proseguir.

Severus enderezó la espalda, se puso de pie y, aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, carraspeó.

—Cuando vuelvas... Si quieres, puedes escribirme— soltó con premura, mientras terminaba de colocarse los pantalones. Su lado racional se había negado a que terminara la frase, pero otro, uno que él desconocía, lo impulsó a hacerlo con una urgencia desesperada.

Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios.

—Lo tendré en mente.— Se veían a los ojos, en silencio. Hermione se obligó a aterrizar y dijo:—. Bueno, me voy.

—Voy a dejarte a la puerta— anunció Severus, cogió su camisa y se la puso, dejándola sin abotonar.

Hermione tragó saliva ante la llamativa imagen de él vestido así.

—No te preocupes.— Severus, que ya había empezado a avanzar hacia la puerta del cuarto, se quedó quieto y giró la cabeza—. Sé llegar sola.

Pese a la contrariedad que sentía, el mago procuró mantenerse inexpresivo y se limitó a alzar apenas los brazos.

—Como gustes...— Apoyó el codo en el marco de la puerta y puso la mano detrás de su cabeza, viendo cómo ella caminaba.

—Adiós— dijo Hermione cuando estuvo frente a él. Le sonrió y continuó su camino.

Pero en el instante en que Severus la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para contenerse...

—Ven— musitó con voz grave. La tomó del brazo, la tiró con suavidad hacia él y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Sin mediar en explicaciones, la besó en los labios, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza. Era consciente de que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera evitaría que ella se marchara, pero quería, por lo menos, probar sus besos una vez más.

Hermione se quedó paralizada un segundo, pero se unió al beso inmediatamente después. No lo había esperado, así que sólo pudo dejar las manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre, sintiendo cómo él la sujetaba con esa firmeza que la enloquecía. Estaba a punto de rendirse..., sin embargo, Severus se separó antes de que eso pasara.

—Para alimentar tu inspiración— susurró a centímetros de su boca. Ella se alejó un poco más, viéndolo, con los ojos entornados.

¿Estaba jugando con ella acaso? Sonrió de lado para disfrazar sus dudas.

—Idiota— murmuró y se soltó del agarre. Él la miró, ofendido... o eso le quería hacer creer, pensó la bruja.

Hermione ya no sabía qué era real, pero si aquello era una trampa, no iba a caer. No podía. Giró sobre sus talones y se perdió escaleras abajo.

—Yo también te quiero— espetó él, desde el segundo piso, con tono irónico por el reciente insulto de ella.

"_N__o me hagas esto_", le rogó Hermione mentalmente, deteniéndose un segundo de más, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso justo ahora?

Ella no era tonta, sabía que ese "_te quiero_" iba cargado de sarcasmo... pero lo había sentido tan real por un momento.

Apretando los dientes, respiró una vez y salió al paisaje nevado.

Severus se apresuró a la ventana que daba al jardín delantero y, sin siquiera tratar de pasar inadvertido, se asomó. La vio subirse las solapas del abrigo hasta las orejas y esconder rápidamente las manos en los bolsillos.

Quiso ser él quien la protegiera del frío invierno, envolverla entre sus brazos.

Apartó de su mente las imaginaciones en las que ella daba media vuelta y regresaba a refugiarse con él...

... porque en ningún momento volvió la vista atrás, sólo caminó resueltamente hasta perderse de vista en una esquina.

* * *

El horizonte se extendía infinitamente frente a sus ojos. Amplios bosques de pinos bajaban por la ladera nevada, bifurcándose de vez en cuando por algúna colina de menor tamaño.

Numerosos grupos de turistas esquiaban y jugaban en la nieve, mientras que otros preferían la calidez que les brindaban las cabañas para disfrutar el paisaje guarecidos del frío.

Hermione se encontraba en la suya, mirando por la ventana, con su máquina de escribir frente a ella, calientita y cómoda junto a la chimenea y disfrutando de la tercera taza de chocolate caliente del día.

Desde hace dos semanas estaba en ese lugar. Todas las noches se reunía con otros escritores, entre los que se contaban tanto amateurs como profesionales, y platicaban durante horas. Ella solía llevar su libreta y anotar cada consejo e idea nueva. Le resultaba fascinante la cantidad de conocimiento y experiencia de aquellos que llevaban años dedicados a escribir. Por momentos, se sentía insulsa al lado de ellos, pero sabía que era normal, ya que ella recién estaba empezando.

Leían en voz alta sus proyectos frente al grupo y luego lo comentaban entre todos. Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza la primera vez que tuvo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, las críticas eran constructivas y siempre respetuosas. Aprendió a pulir sus escritos y a mejorar su redacción y narrativa de una manera que, por su cuenta, no habría podido jamás.

Los días los pasaba sola, generalmente. Paseando por los bosques, observando la naturaleza... y pensando. Más que nada, pensando.

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no pensaba en él. Es más, él era casi lo único que habitaba en sus pensamientos.

Incluso, una noche, se presentó frente al grupo con un relato corto inspirado en él. No tuvo las agallas para poner en papel su nombre, ni para catalogar el relato como uno romántico. Simplemente, había relatado alguna noche apasionada y había dado su descripción física y psicológica... con un nivel de detalle casi obsesivo.

Lo curioso fue que, hasta el momento, ese era el escrito que más había gustado a los demás.

¿Cómo le habían dicho que era? Honesto, realista, un poco crudo, pero que desbordaba un sentimiento real y profundo.

... y que también habían notado un sutil gusto de dolor. Ella se había hecho la desentendida frente a lo último, pretextando haberse dejado llevar por la inspiración.

Qué ironía.

La última inspiración que le dio él antes de separarse.

No sabía qué hacer.

Si seguía juntándose con él, lo único que lograría sería agravar aún más sus absurdos sentimientos. Sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos, porque, siendo realista, él no sentía nada por ella... más que deseo, claramente.

En algún punto, se aburriría. ¿Cómo podría fijarse en ella sentimentalmente? Luego de más de un año acostándose, Hermione creía que, de existir alguna especie de cariño, él lo habría demostrado. Pero nada. Lo que sí mostraba era una mayor confianza, lo cual era lógico.

Suspiró y escondió el rostro tras sus manos.

Era una verdadera estúpida.

En un inicio, como no había cultivado ningún afecto por él, era fácil remitirse únicamente al sexo.

"_Y siempre debió ser así, maldita sea..._".

¿Qué tenía que hacer para sacárselo de la cabeza, para dejar de evocarlo en cada instante y no ver más sus ojos cuando se iba a dormir?

A la tercera semana, se supo vencida. Esa era una guerra que no podía ganar... y que, de hecho, había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sólo le quedaba alzar la bandera blanca y suplicar compasión.

* * *

Alguien debía haber echado mano al tiempo, porque los días transcurrían infernalmente lento.

O eso sentía Severus.

Desde que ella se había ido, su vida se había tornado extremadamente aburrida. Su rutina diaria consistía en ir del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo.

Para colmo, cada vez que veía a su madre, ésta no paraba de preguntar qué había sido de esa "linda jovencita". Él se hacía el tonto y no respondía, pero eso no evitaba que su madre insistiera con el tema. Severus no entendía qué obsesión le había dado con ella, ya que él le había dejado muy claro en variadas ocasiones que no era su "maldita novia".

Estaba harto de no tener nada qué esperar cada semana. ¡Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que ella estuviera siempre ahí Y aunque Hermione le había dicho que no volvería sino hasta unas semanas después, él, como un idiota consagrado, seguía aguardando con ansias la llegada de los aviones de papel todos los días. Su nueva manía de leer cada uno de ellos sin excepción no había pasado inadvertida por sus empleados, pero no se atrevían a comentarlo cerca de él.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto su ausencia?

Sólo era una amante más, podría reemplazarla fácilmente con cualquiera de las otras con las que había estado antes o con nuevas...

Pero existía una diminuta falla en su razonamiento: la pérdida de contacto con esas mujeres. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus encuentros con Hermione que sus "amantes de reserva*" se cansaron de insistirle y simplemente lo olvidaron.

Porque así funcionaba el asunto: conseguir a una mujer con quien follar y desecharla (a no ser que quisiera repetir).

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el porqué se concentró únicamente en Hermione, habiendo tenido la posibilidad de estar con sus otras "conquistas".

La respuesta que él se repetía constantemente era que el sexo con ella era el más placentero, y no le encontraba el sentido a perder tiempo y energías en encuentros que lo dejarían insatisfecho.

Entonces, si solamente la extrañaba por el sexo, ¿cómo se excusaba de pensarla todo el tiempo, de inclusive soñarla y extrañar sus besos?

Algo andaba mal en él. Eso no podía estar bien.

—¿Snape?.— Él no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse completo—. Snape.— La frustración y las dudas lo estaban mortificando—. ¡Snape!

Severus subió la cabeza con tanta rapidez que se lastimó el cuello. Un reducido grupo de magos lo miraba con perplejidad.

¿Qué hacía, en nombre de Merlín, pensando absorto en ella en mitad de una reunión ministerial?

Se aclaró la garganta, al tiempo que corregía la postura y fruncía el ceño, simulando concentración absoluta.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?— preguntó como si no hubiese pasado nada, y la reunión prosiguió.

Su raciocinio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, de eso no le cabían dudas.

Y lo confirmó la tercera semana lejos de ella.

Estaba en la cocina, con una copa de vino en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Exhalaba el humo por una ventana abierta, con la mirada extraviada en las montañas lejanas del horizonte. No creía que ella se hallara precisamente en el lugar que estaba mirando, pero hacerlo le entregaba cierto consuelo. Por más asquerosamente dulce que pareciera, vislumbrarlas lo hacía sentir un poco más cerca de ella.

Bebió un sorbo de vino. Las montañas llamaban poderosa e incomprensiblemente su atención.

Pese a luchar contra el pensamiento, éste logró escurrirse de todos modos en su mente: deseó que Hermione pensara en él.

Le dio la última calada al cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero que estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. Suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en una silla. Dejó la taza de café a medio acabar sobre la mesa y se quedó ahí, pensativo.

Los recuerdos de ella comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, y él ya no tenía fuerzas para impedirlo. Así que se concedió el permiso de perderse en ellos.

Volvió a ver, con asombrosa claridad, su sonrisa cándida, sus ojos melados que reflejaban bondad, su expresión de contenida emoción.

Pudo sentir, como si ella estuviera ahí, su caricia suave, su aroma dulce, su piel cálida.

Escuchó en ecos su voz fina y su risa honesta.

Y lo quiso todo de vuelta.

Más temprano que tarde, se descubrió sonriéndole al vacío. El hueco en su pecho se desbordó de los recuerdos de ella.

Hasta que la realidad se le plantó de frente.

Hermione ya estaba encarrilando su vida, esta vez con un determinado objetivo. Lo que los había llevado a encontrarse se debía únicamente a su crisis existencial. Pronto, esa etapa acabaría y ella querría superarla... y era lo normal... lo esperable... Él no era más que un capítulo que había que cerrar.

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Se tapó los ojos con una mano y exhaló largamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me cago en Merlín y en toda su jodida descendencia— murmuró con la voz en un hilo.

Se encontró sin armas para defenderse, y no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la abrumadora verdad.

* * *

El retiro llegó a su fin, y Hermione, con una cantidad considerable de nuevos conocimientos, regresó a su departamento.

Su inspiración estaba a tope, por lo que no perdió ni un segundo en ponerse en marcha. Abrió su maleta y empezó a arrojar descuidadamente la ropa hasta encontrar su preciada máquina de escribir. La dejó en una mesa y fue a prepararse un café.

Las ideas que tenía la obligarían a reescribir prácticamente todo su trabajo, pero era algo que le complacía hacer.

No obstante, en cuanto se sentó, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la iluminación, se bloqueó. Sus dedos quedaron suspendidos sobre las teclas y su cerebro se pausó.

Sintió como si estuviese siendo afectada por un hechizo "_Confundus_". Frunció el ceño, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Le hubiera gustado decir que no entendía el motivo de ese atasco tan abrupto, pero no era así. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entendiendo que no lograría concentrarse a menos que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin vacilar más, tomó papel y lápiz, escribió unas precipitadas líneas y, con un movimiento de varita, transformó un avión de papel, el cual despegó inmediatamente y se perdió de vista por la ventana.

Mientras antes resolviera ese inconveniente, mejor.

* * *

Severus estaba en su oficina, terminando de redactar un artículo para una prestigiosa revista, cuando el avión de papel que tanto había esperado aterrizó limpiamente en su escritorio. Estaba tan concentrado escribiendo que dio un respingo brusco, y maldijo, irritado, por haberse sobresaltado de esa forma.

En un comienzo, su cerebro no procesaba las imágenes que le enviaban sus ojos. El avión de papel permanecía inerte sobre el escritorio, esperando ser abierto.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia contra sus costillas. La ansiedad causaba que sus dedos temblaran, pero, aun así, fue capaz de desdoblar el papel y leerlo.

Casi se le escapó un gemido aliviado: Hermione quería reunirse con él esa tarde... pero le pareció extraño que lo estuviese citando en una cafetería _muggle_ y no en su departamento o en la casa de él.

Comprobó la hora en el reloj de pared, caviló unos instantes y luego decidió enviar a todos a sus casas temprano.

Al diablo el trabajo.

* * *

Ya era la hora convenida, y Hermione aguardaba al interior del café (que había escogido por ubicarse convenientemente cerca de su departamento). Había llegado un poco antes para tener sus pensamientos ordenados y no titubear frente a Severus.

Se mordía compulsivamente la uña del dedo meñique y su pierna se movía como si tuviera un tic. Necesitaba controlar su nerviosismo antes de que él llegara. Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando hondo varias veces.

Una punzada de dolor le comprimía el pecho, pero tenía que ser fuerte y aferrarse a su decisión.

—Buenas tardes.

La voz profunda y formal de Snape la espantó por un segundo. Hermione levantó la vista, sintiéndose empequeñecida bajo la sombra de él.

—Hola— lo saludó, forzando una sonrisa corta—. Siéntate— añadió, al ver que él se quedaba parado observándola—. Te pedí un café, espero que no te moleste.— El hombre negó con la cabeza y murmuró un agradecimiento por cortesía.

Severus se incomodó ante la tensión de ella. Aun así, se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el respaldar de la silla al otro lado de la mesa y tomó asiento. Después, sólo por hacer algo, tomó su taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

No había muchos comensales en la cafetería, pues se encontraba algo escondida entre las decenas de pasajes londinenses, de modo que les brindaba mayor privacidad.

Hermione ocultó sus manos bajo la mesa, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era contemplar a Severus.

¡Dios, quería besarlo!

Se aclaró la garganta para enfocarse.

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó ella de forma casual.

Snape, que había estado mirando por una ventana, giró el rostro hacia ella.

—Bien— respondió con parquedad. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, algo decepcionada—. ¿Y tú?— Ella se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Bien también.

Los dos apartaron la vista a la vez.

Severus se sentía raro, no estaba seguro de qué paso debía dar a continuación. ¿Y por qué estaban en ese sitio, para empezar? ¿Qué tramaba Granger?

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y recargó el mentón en su mano, en un gesto de profundo ensimismamiento.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada disimulada, hasta que se dio cuenta que él no la estaba viendo. Se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, un tanto aburrido. ¿Quizá no quería estar ahí?

Se armó de valor.

—¿En qué piensas?— quiso saber, aun sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Me preguntaba...— murmuró él, todavía en la misma posición y sin dirigirle la mirada—. Por qué estamos aquí.

Hermione se detestó por el calor que trepó por su cuello hasta sus mejillas en el momento en que los ojos del mago golpearon intempestivamente los suyos.

—Pues... Bien, seré directa— dictaminó ella, al tiempo que enderezaba la espalda y juntaba aire.

Al escucharla, Severus frunció el ceño y se puso tenso. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo se aceleraban sus latidos.

—No podemos seguir viéndonos— soltó Hermione, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Las palabras surtieron en Severus el mismo efecto que si le hubieran pegado con un mazo en el pecho, le quitaron el aire de los pulmones y lo dejaron sumamente aturdido.

Pese a todo, mantuvo la entereza.

—Y... nada más por saber... ¿por qué?— Deslizó la pregunta como si no estuviera afectado, pero lo cierto era que sí lo estaba... y mucho.

Hermione bajó los ojos un momento, mordiéndose el labio. No podía decirle la verdad, sería demasiado humillante.

—Es que... Ya no me siento cómoda con esto— mintió, pero trató de simular mirándolo directamente—. Lo disfruté, no creas que no.— Snape sonrió de lado de un modo perverso—, pero... creo que ya fue suficiente. Tengo que voltear la página.

Maldición, él suponía que algún día eso iba a pasar... pero había mantenido la ridícula esperanza de que no fuese tan pronto.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, manteniendo el contacto visual.

— De acuerdo— manifestó, aparentando indiferencia—, es tu decisión.

Una nueva y dolorosa punzada contrajo el corazón de Hermione. A él no le importaba absolutamente nada cortar relación con ella. Tragó saliva y apartó la amargura para después.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreírle.

—También quería agradecerte por... bueno, por todo lo que hiciste por mí.— Snape separó los labios, y ella se apresuró a continuar, antes de que él le dijera que no había hecho nada y que no tenía que agradecerle... porque estaba segura que eso le diría—. Si no fuera por ti, seguramente seguiría trabajando en ese jodido banco y nunca me hubiera decidido a cambiar.

Severus no quería escuchar ni una palabra más. Quería irse y dejar de sentir lo que fuera que estuviera desgarrándole el pecho.

Pero se quedó... porque ahí estaba con ella.

—Lo único que hice fue abrirte los ojos— sentenció, serio.

"_... y las piernas..._", pensó luego.

Tuvo la impresión de que Hermione había pensado exactamente lo mismo, ya que bajó la mirada y se ruborizó a más no poder.

Fue entonces, al ver su reacción, que supo que estaba mintiendo.

—Como sea...— farfulló la bruja, cambiando de posición en la silla—. Me fuiste de mucha ayuda, y por eso... gracias.— Al terminar lo que tenía que decir, se bebió todo el café de un trago.

—De nada— dijo él con calma.

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el que Hermione jugó con las puntas de su cabello y Severus se distrajo haciendo girar su taza de café.

—Ya me tengo que ir– manifestó Hermione de repente, no pudiendo aguantar más aquella situación.

—También yo— dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie antes que ella.

Salieron de la cafetería y Hermione, para no caer en ninguna clase de traicionera tentación, empezó a caminar enseguida, alejándose de él. Era consciente de que podía aparecerse, pero prefería el camino a pie, pese al frío.

—Adiós— pronunció, con la cabeza apenas ladeada.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Severus la siguiera.

—Te acompaño– habló él.

Si bien Hermione se encontraba absolutamente anonadada, no dejó de avanzar.

—No, no te preocupes...

—No me preocupo— la cortó el mago, caminando a su lado con la vista al frente—. Tengo que juntarme con alguien y tu casa me queda de paso.

—Ah...— Hermione quiso decir algo más, pero una angustia repentina se apoderó de sus cuerdas vocales.

Caminaron por unas cuantas calles, callados, sumidos en sí mismos. Hermione no tuvo el coraje de preguntarle con quién se reuniría ni por qué no se aparecía. No quería saber.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a un pasaje bien iluminado y con una buena cantidad de personas que asistían a los restaurantes. Anduvieron un poco más y pararon frente a una puerta de madera enmohecida.

—Aquí subo yo— anunció Hermione, sabiendo que estaba señalando algo evidente.

Severus puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se quedó de pie, observándola.

—¿Sigues escribiendo?— inquirió él, sabiendo que no había sido una de sus preguntas más brillantes.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza durante un momento, pero le alegró que él se interesara por sus asuntos.

Aunque no debería.

—Todos los días— contestó ella, ahora sonriendo de forma relajada y sincera.

Severus, de igual modo, se permitió devolverle una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y te sientes bien con eso?— La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—Nunca había sido tan feliz— declaró, sin cuestionarse por qué él le hacía esas preguntas.

El sentimiento de orgullo crecía exponencialmente en el corazón de Severus. Orgullo por todo lo que ella estaba logrando y por verla realizar sus sueños.

La miraba con una calidez tan intensa que Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia sus brazos, secuestrarlo en su departamento y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Vio cariño en esos ojos oscuros. Cariño real.

Estaban a dos pasos de distancia. La gente pasaba alrededor de ellos sin prestarles atención.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó Hermione esta vez—. ¿Sigues maltratando a tus pobres trabajadores?

—Todos los días— dijo Severus, imitando la anterior respuesta de ella. Dio un paso hacia adelante—. Y eso me hace muy feliz.

Hermione rió, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un bastardo— le reprochó, aunque, por su tono, no sonaba como una acusación.

—Sí— corroboró el hombre.

Y como él no parecía tener deseos de marcharse, Hermione entrevió que le había mentido.

—Deberías irte, te están esperando.

Severus no se alarmó al caer en cuenta que ella lo había descubierto. De hecho, quería que lo hiciera.

Eran un fracaso para mentirse mutuamente. Podían engañar a los demás, incluso a sí mismos, pero no al otro.

—Nadie me espera— confesó como si nada. Dio el paso que le faltaba para quedar a un palmo de ella y, cuidadosamente, tomó un mechón castaño entre sus dedos—. Era una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Aprovechó que Hermione se había quedado paralizada para acariciar el inicio de su mandíbula, bajo la oreja, con su dedo índice y continuar hasta llegar a su barbilla. Miró con deseo sus labios rosados, dominando el apremiante impulso de besarlos.

"_¿Qué hago?... ¿qué hago?..._". Hermione se debatía entre apartarse de él y mantenerse firme... o colgarse de su cuello y besarlo hasta que se le acabara la vida.

Severus seguía con la caricia delicada en su mentón, mirando intercaladamente sus labios y sus ojos.

Hermione no podría soportar que aquello fuese sólo un juego. No con sus sentimientos brotando como flores en primavera.

Volcó los ojos a sus pies y después los cerró.

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo?– cuestionó, al borde de la rendición, debilitada por su toque.

Él frunció levemente el entrecejo y, con el dedo índice, alzó su barbilla, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No estoy jugando— susurró.

Y la resistencia de Hermione se derrumbó cuando el pulgar del mago delineó su labio inferior.

Al cuerno todo; se abandonaría a la dicha de entregarle su cuerpo... aunque fuera la última vez.

Con una sincronía perfecta, agolparon sus pechos en un movimiento, él se inclinó, ella se puso en puntas de pie y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

Severus le sujetaba el rostro con las dos manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y presionando su boca contra la de ella con una necesidad que rayaba en la desesperación.

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y enredó los dedos en su cabello, acercándolo lo más posible a ella.

La impetuosidad del beso les impedía respirar bien. Sin embargo, lo continuaron ininterrumpidamente.

—¡Váyanse a un motel!— les gritó un joven, y los amigos que lo acompañaban rieron a carcajadas, pero ellos no lo escucharon, olvidados del pudor y las discreciones sociales.

No se detuvieron cuando la espalda de Hermione chocó contra la puerta, ni cuando Severus metió las manos bajo su suéter para sentir la piel ardiente de su cintura. Tampoco ante el gemido indecoroso de ella.

Ahora las personas sí les prestaban atención al cruzar frente a ellos. Recibían miradas de reprobación y otras tantas divertidas. Una pareja de ancianos comentó en voz muy alta la poca decencia que tenían algunas personas.

Y, pese a todo, no pararon.

Alguien tosió tímidamente tras la espalda de Snape, pero al reparar en que no eso no era suficiente, se arriesgó a pincharlo con el dedo en el hombro.

—Eh... ¿Hola? ¡Disculpen! ¡Quiero entrar!— terminó por gritar.

Snape volteó la cabeza y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione, en cambio, se sonrojó violentamente al reconocer a su vecino.

—Sí, sí, perdón— se disculpó ella, al tiempo que empujaba a Severus para dejar libre la puerta.

—Gracias, vecina— dijo el hombre, con tono divertido, y entró.

Hermione apretó los labios y se alisó la ropa, evitando mirar a los curiosos, a quienes que Snape les dirigió su peor mirada. Sí, había perdido el control, pero ¿qué mierda les importaba a los demás?

—Mejor subimos— sugirió Hermione, aún ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo.

Severus asintió en silencio y, antes de atravesar la puerta, vio que, a unos metros de distancia, unos jóvenes le hacían un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba y reían.

Molesto, bufó y siguió a Hermione.

Subieron hasta el último piso sin hablarse ni mirarse. Ella se sentía tan consternada y abochornada que no era capaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes. No terminaba de comprender cabalmente lo que estaba sucediendo con él. ¿De verdad quería... pasar tiempo con ella? ¿O era una justificación para tener sexo?

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre?!

Intentó meter la llave en la cerradura, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que falló unas veces antes de conseguirlo.

Dio un paso dentro de su departamento y la invadió el pánico: con todo lo que había pasado, olvidó el tremendo desorden que dejó al llegar de su viaje. La ropa estaba tirada por cualquier parte, al igual que sus libretas de anotaciones y borradores. Ella siempre se jactó de ser una persona muy ordenada... pero no había contado con que Severus iría esa noche a su casa.

—Eh... di-disculpa el desorden...— le dijo, odiándose por tartamudear—. Es que cuando llegué... yo...

—No importa— la tranquilizó Severus, aunque sus labios tiraban para sonreír. Alzó una ceja cuando vio unos calzones colgando en una lámpara de mesa.

Hermione siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Corrió a coger su ropa interior, como si él no la hubiese alcanzado a ver ya. Siguió recogiendo las prendas a toda prisa, olvidándose por completo que podía usar magia.

Y Severus no quiso recordárselo. Le causaba mucha gracia verla correr por la habitación, roja de vergüenza. ¿Acaso no se enteraba de que él conocía la mayor parte de su ropa íntima? Dio unos pasos tentativos hasta llegar junto a su escritorio, en donde descansaba su máquina de escribir y algunos cuadernos. Tomó uno al azar, preso de la curiosidad, mientras ella continuaba en su desesperado intento de ordenar.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó Severus, mostrándole el cuaderno.

—Sí, claro, claro— respondió Hermione distraídamente, sin mirarlo, con una gran cantidad de ropa mal doblada entre los brazos.

Severus, intrigado, abrió el cuaderno. Nunca había leído algo escrito por ella. Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, empezó a leer... y sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más a medida que avanzaba. ¿Eso era... lo que él creía que era?

Hermione metió la ropa apresuradamente en la maleta y la cerró. Suspiró, creyendo que ya había cubierto su cuota de bochornos por esa noche... hasta que se giró para ver a Severus y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tragó saliva, aún sin poder asimilarlo.

—¿Qué estás...?— Vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del hombre y prácticamente saltó hacia él para arrebatarle el cuaderno—. ¡Dámelo!

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás y alejó el cuaderno de ella, levantando el brazo.

—Dijiste que podía— replicó.

Hermione, consciente de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se estiró lo que más pudo, pero él le ganaba por mucho en estatura.

—¡No me importa! ¡Pásamelo!— exclamó, fuera de sí. Sin embargo, el mago rió y, con el brazo en alto, continuó leyendo—. ¡Severus, te lo advierto!

—¿Es mi idea...?— preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de ella—. ¿O el hombre que describes aquí se parece mucho a mí?

Hermione se quedó inmovilizada, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y la boca abierta, dándole, con su silencio, la razón. Y para su absoluto horror, Snape se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta:

—"_Hacía el amor como un dios griego_..."— Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la cara con ambas manos—. "_Ella sabía que jamás volvería a encontrar un amante como él... y que sería imposible olvidar esa noche en su laboratorio_..."— Se detuvo cuando ella se apartó, ocultando su cara, y se fue a sentar a la butaca más alejada de él.

Severus pensó que sería gracioso torturarla un poco más, pero se contuvo al verla tan avergonzada. Sin dejar de sonreír, le lanzó con suavidad el cuaderno, que cayó en su regazo. La verdad era que se sentía enormemente halagado.

—Te concedo algo, Granger— habló él, en un intento de sacarla de su turbación—: tienes talento.

Hermione bajó apenas las manos para destapar sus ojos. Lo miró, asombrada. Pero, pese a su cumplido, seguía muy abochornada.

—Y, francamente, no creí que fueras lo suficientemente atrevida para cumplir tus palabras.

"Eso no ayuda", se dijo ella. ¿Por qué, por los mil demonios, tuvo que leer precisamente eso? ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Tomó el dichoso cuaderno y lo quedó observando largamente.

—No seas dramática— reprochó Snape, avanzando con lentitud hacia ella—. Tienes que acostumbrarte a que lean lo que escribes. ¿No se supone que a eso te dedicas ahora?

—Así es— respondió Hermione, con los ojos clavados en el cuaderno—, pero esto era privado... No pretendía que _alguien_ lo leyera...

Él sonrió de lado, al tiempo que deshacía la distancia y apoyaba las manos en los reposa brazos de la butaca, invadiendo el espacio personal de la mujer.

—¿Por qué no?— cuestionó, bajando la voz—. ¿Son mentiras, acaso?— Hermione reunió valor y alzó sus ojos a él.

—Sí— declaró con seguridad. Severus arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo—. Tú no me haces el amor...

—¿Cómo que no?— cuestionó él duramente. Hermione creyó ver en sus ojos una expresión ofendida y se dio prisa en responderle:

—Es _sólo sexo_.

Ella se vio completamente confundida cuando él agachó la cabeza, exhaló una breve carcajada y luego, sonriéndole, volvió a mirarla.

—Hermione, ¿podríamos dejar de fingir de una maldita vez?— La mujer sólo pudo parpadear, nerviosa—. Tú y yo sabemos que hace tiempo dejó de ser _sólo sexo._— El corazón de Hermione se inflamó de los sentimientos que, en vano, trataba de ocultar. ¿Podía ser cierto que lo que él insinuaba...? ¿Podría ser que él...?— Permíteme demostrártelo...— Esta vez, su voz fue apenas un susurro, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, que estaba atrapada entre el sillón y su cuerpo.

Los labios del hombre atraparon los suyos en un beso demandante. Hermione se estremeció notablemente cuando la mano de Severus se ubicó detrás de su cuello y empujó para acercarla. Gimió entre el beso, provocando que él se inclinara aún más, colocara una rodilla entre sus piernas y las separara suavemente.

Sus mejillas se habían puesto todavía más rojas, pero ya no era de vergüenza.

Hermione tiró del cuello del abrigo de él, incrementando la profundidad del beso. Severus bajó un poco más, pero el sillón era demasiado pequeño, y esa posición no los favorecía.

Así que, sujetándola de la cintura, hizo que se pusiera de pie e intercambió los lugares. Ahora él estaba en la butaca y ella estaba encima, sentada a horcajadas, presionándolo deliciosamente.

El beso se reanudó con el mismo ímpetu del que se habían dado en la calle, y se apoderó de ellos una urgencia indescriptible por sentirse.

Hermione comenzó a moverse, en tanto las manos del mago iban marcando el ritmo en sus caderas.

Y pensar que tan sólo unas horas atrás había pensado que podía vivir sin él.

La emoción que sentía Severus por saber que era, en gran medida, correspondido, llenaba todo su cuerpo. Creyó que había perdido la cordura cuando notó cómo esa mujer consiguió afectarlo... cómo se le había metido hasta el alma. Pero ahora entendía que sus razones estaban justificadas.

Lentamente, se separaron, suspirando su dicha. Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados y lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras dejaba delicadas caricias en su pelo. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, respirando con fuerza. Pero no pudo contener su deseo por ella, de modo que retomó sus besos, esta vez en su cuello.

El gemido de la bruja fue música para sus oídos. ¿Siempre se había escuchado así o sólo ahora se percataba de lo hermosa que era su voz?

Como fuera, no importaba. Lo único importante era que quería que ese bello sonido fuera única y eternamente para él.

Hermione quiso hacer algo respecto a lo molesta que le resultó su ropa de pronto, así que guió las manos de Severus hacia el borde de su propio suéter, indicándole sin palabras que la desvistiera.

Él la miró con fuego en los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, y luego hizo lo que le pedía. Aprovechó de quitarle también, en el mismo movimiento, la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Entonces, tuvo una privilegiada vista de sus pechos... aunque le molestó que estuviesen cubiertos por el sostén. No era problema. Llevó su mano diestra tras la espalda de ella y lo desabrochó al primer intento.

Se miraron y sonrieron, antes de volver a besarse en los labios.

Severus fue consciente de repente del frío que atravesaba las delgadas ventanas, pues la piel de Hermione, cálida en un principio, empezó a enfriarse. La abrazó y la pegó más a su cuerpo para entregarle su calor.

Un sencillo hechizo hubiesd bastado para solucionarlo, pero ninguno estaba pensando con mucha claridad.

Los vellos de Hermione se erizaron por el frío, a pesar de que Severus le frotaba la espalda, intentando entibiarla. La idea de meterse a la cama y taparse con él bajo los cobertores fue inmensamente atrayente.

—Vamos a la cama— dijo Hermione, tiritando levemente.

Severus, cuya expresión sumisa hubiese impactado a cualquiera que lo conociera, aceptó sin más, se levantó con ella en brazos y, besándola otra vez, caminó hasta el dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, la tumbó con cuidado en el colchón, ubicándose sobre el cuerpo de ella y se quitaron los zapatos con los pies. Seguían besándose y tocándose de una manera insaciable.

—¿Por qué estás tan vestido aún?— inquirió la mujer, abrazándolo con más fuerza por el cuello.

Él se separó apenas unos centímetros para responder.

—Esperaba que me desvistieras tú.— Ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tus botones acaban con mi paciencia.

—Te doy permiso para romperlos.

Hermione dudó un momento. Abrirle la camisa de un tirón, desgarrando la costura de sus infinitos y exasperantes botones era una de las tantas fantasías que ansiaba cumplir.

—De acuerdo— aceptó, gustosa, pero primero lo despojó de su abrigo y su suéter y los arrojó al suelo.

Se lamentó que no llevara puesta su consabida levita (supuso que evitó usarla para no llamar la atención entre los _muggles_ de la cafetería), porque hubiera sido un sueño realizado poder arrancarle los botones. Sin embargo, se contentaba con la camisa.

Severus se apoyó con las manos en el colchón para facilitarle la tarea, y Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo miró, sujetó la prenda a la altura de su pecho y usó toda su fuerza para desgarrar el bordado. Los botones saltaron en todas direcciones, pero, aun así, no bastó para abrir la camisa por completo.

El mago chasqueó la lengua.

—Te falta práctica— dijo, en tono burlón

—Entonces... tendremos que seguir practicando— contestó Hermione, y terminó de abrirle la camisa con otro tirón.

—Por mí, encantado— murmuró Severus, antes de volver a unir su cuerpo al de ella y devorarle la boca.

¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Es que nunca tendría suficiente de ella?! Tenía la terrible sospecha de que jamás se cansaría de besarla, de acariciar su suave piel y de imbuirse en su aroma.

La deseaba con locura, como un crío hormonado. Por más que trataba de tomar todo lo que podía de ella, no alcanzaba la saciedad. Estaba irremediablemente hechizado por esa mujer. Y, para agravar su excitación, Hermione le desabrochó el cinturón, metió una mano debajo del pantalón y apretó con suavidad su miembro... Él jadeó y apretó los párpados.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, mujer— le susurró temblorosamente, mientras ella le sonreía con descaro y continuaba la caricia.

¡Esa mujer sería su perdición! Ya no había remedio...

Para devolver el placer que le porporcionaban las manos de ella (y también para tener un poco de control sobre la situación) bajó con sus labios hasta el espacio entre sus senos y besó ese sitio, utilizando su lengua y recargando parte de su peso en el cuerpo de la bruja. Se movió hacia un lado y lamió concienzudamente su pezón, logrando que se pusiera duro casi enseguida. Cambió al otro y repitió la acción.

Mientras tanto, ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de él. Había soltado su intimidad y ahora le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, bajo la camisa que había olvidado sacarle.

—Me vuelves loco...— masculló Severus, complacido por la reacción de Hermione, y comenzó a descender por su estómago, en el que dejó otros cuantos besos húmedos. Se entretuvo un momento en su ombligo y siguió bajando.

Cuando llegó al borde de su pantalón, no se sintió lo bastante paciente como para esperar más y lo desabotonó. Se disponía a bajarlo por sus piernas... cuando ella lo detuvo, sujetándole las manos fuertemente.

—Espera— lo atajó Hermione. Él alzó la cabeza y lo miró con confusión—Eh... ¿me das unos minutos?— preguntó con cierta timidez.

—¿Para qué?— gruñó Severus, que permanecía quieto, sosteniendo el pantalón de ella.

Hermione desvió la vista. No sabía como decirle que... ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

—Es que... hace tres semanas que no me depilo.— soltó con rapidez. El hombre la miró con estupefacción y Hermione quiso desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Cada vez que se avecinaba un encuentro con él, estaba preparada para darle una buena impresión. Limpiaba minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, trataba de peinarse como mejor podía, se perfumaba y jamás olvidaba estar bien depilada. ¡Hasta tomaba la precaución de beber una poción especial que pausaba su período cuando se iban a juntar! Le gustaba que él la viera perfectamente aseada... pero ahora, como no había contemplado llegar a esas instancias, ciertamente no lo estaba.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó Severus, apoyando los codos en la cama y mirándola a los ojos.

Su expresión no le decía nada a Hermione. Sólo se quedó serio, con el ceño algo fruncido. ¿Estaba molesto?

_"¡Bueno, pues perdón por tener pelos como todo ser humano!"_, quiso gritarle Hermione, pero se lo tragó.

—Sí...— dijo ella, alargando el sonido de la ese.

Severus botó aire por la boca, exasperado, y se colocó de nuevo encima de ella. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños.

—Hermione..., a mí nunca me ha importado eso— declaró, mientras su pulgar se deslizaba por la mejilla de la mujer. Sus labios se rozaron y cerraron los ojos—. Me gustas...— continuó diciendo, y le dio un pequeño beso— tal como eres.

¿De verdad la acomplejaba esa tontería? ¡¿A ella?! No podía estar hablando en serio.

Sí, era cierto que nunca había visto el más mínimo rastro de vellos en su cuerpo, salvo una delgada línea en su entrepierna, pero ¡qué mierda importaba si iba al natural! ¿Creía que eso lo detendría o que la haría desearla menos? Al contrario... Sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo a su miembro, que se encontraba dolorosamente duro.

Hermione se estremeció ante la ternura con la que él hablaba y la acariciaba. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma...

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso en el que le agradecía todo lo que él significaba en su vida. Porque desde que se encontraron en la cantina, su mundo había cambiado drásticamente. Y para mejor.

—¡Ay, me encantas, Severus!— expresó, emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas—. Me encantas...— Hizo una pausa para besarlo y volvió a decir:—... me encantas.

Él sólo sonreía, recibiendo los hermosos besos de ella. Fue en ese preciso instante en que supo que su vida ya no tendría sentido sin esa mujer. No la dejaría ir nunca.

Aplazó el trabajo de retirarle los pantalones; esperaría a que se sintiera menos insegura. Qué absurdo, si se los había quitado en incontables oportunidades. Por el momento, se conformó con besar el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó en sus labios, siguió por su rostro, luego su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen.

Hermione no se quedó quieta observando, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Severus de ella: era proactiva, expresaba lo que deseaba y lo tomaba sin preguntar. Ella le terminó de sacar la camisa y, mientras él se entretenía besando cada centímetro de su piel, ella, ayudándose con las rodillas y los dedos de los pies, le retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Él se detuvo un segundo cuando el empeine del pie de ella presionó con cuidado su erección. Como si temiera caer al abismo, se afirmó de sus costados y respiró profundamente. Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba sentirla y hundirse en su calor.

Fue otra vez hacia el pantalón de ella y, esta vez, fue bajándolo con calma, junto a sus bragas, sin despegar la vista de la piel que iba quedando descubierta.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Su ridícula inseguridad la golpeaba de nuevo.

—¿Y si apagamos la luz?— propuso, nerviosa.

Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso?— cuestionó, un tanto frustrado por no poder hacerle entender que a él le valía una mierda si estaba depilada o no. Acarició gentilmente sus muslos semidesnudos y lanzó un largo suspiro—. ¿Es que no ves lo hermosa que eres?

Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero luego alzó la cadera para que él pudiera terminar de desvestirla. Severus la miró a los ojos, intentando advertir si realmente lo estaba haciendo por propia voluntad. No quería que se sintiera forzada o incómoda. Sólo cuando ella asintió de forma enérgica con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa, pudo estar tranquilo.

En tanto bajaba los pantalones por sus piernas, iba dejando la huella de sus besos en cada tramo de su piel. Viajó desde sus muslos hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sus manos la recorrieron por completo, con una adoración que le era difícil de asimilar.

Cuando acabó, volteó la vista hacia ella. Hermione estaba respirando agitadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Él nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa en toda su jodida existencia.

—Eres perfecta— manifestó, haciendo el recorrido de regreso por sus preciosas piernas.

Le acarició el interior de los muslos, besándolos, y los separó delicadamente. Un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando vio la parte más íntima de ella. No esperó más y lamió con una lentitud tortuosa su punto de placer. El quejido de Hermione hizo que la sangre de él hirviera por sus venas. Su lengua exploró cada zona, mientras sus manos la sostenían por las piernas para que las mantuviera quietas, ya que ella había empezado a removerse sin control.

Succionó su clítoris hinchado y caliente, lo mordió con extremo cuidado y luego lo atrapó entre sus labios. Cuando los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados, introdujo dos dedos en ella y masajeó, sabiendo de memoria qué sitios tocar. No necesitó esforzarse mucho más para hacerla acabar. Bebió cada exquisita gota de su placer, retiró sus dedos y, con una expresión engreída, la miró a los ojos.

—No imaginas cuánto adoro hacerte esto— musitó Severus, relamiéndose los labios.

Hermione, temblando de pies a cabeza, le sonrió, y, antes de que él pudiera posarse sobre ella nuevamente, puso una mano en su pecho y empujó con gentileza para obligarlo a acostarse de espaldas. Entonces, fue ella la que se acomodó encima, mientras los cubría a ambos con las mantas.

—Eres el mejor— dijo ella, para luego besarlo con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

—Lo sé— aseveró el mago, sonriendo de forma presuntuosa, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y alzaba un poco su cadera. La intimidad de la mujer aprisionaba su virilidad y lo estaba desquiciando.

Se besaron con calma, juntando los cuerpos y acariciándose lentamente. Pero, pronto, la fricción en sus caderas encendió sus emociones.

La mano de Severus se escabulló entre sus cuerpos hasta encontrar de nuevo su clítoris, el cual acarició con suavidad.

Hermione, a pesar de que había comenzado a gemir otra vez, lo tenía bien atrapado contra el colchón y, según lo que él podía notar, no estaba dispuesta a ceder el control. Los gemidos de ella llegaban, suaves y excitantes, a su oído. Severus tuvo que morderse el labio para soportar la exquisita tortura que suponía el peso de la bruja sobre su miembro, sus pliegues mojándolo y su ardiente calor llevándolo al mismo infierno.

—Hermione...— Pero un nuevo movimiento de ella cortó su frase y lo hizo gemir largamente—. Merlín bendito, no puedo más...— Retiró su mano y la agarró con fuerza de las caderas, levantando la suya. Sin embargo, ella no se alzó lo suficiente, y él gruñó de contenido placer.

Hermione no quería parecer demasiado necesitada, pero lo cierto era que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para retrasar el momento. Necesitaba tanto llenarse de él.

—Aguarda...— dijo ella, tratando de respirar con normalidad—. Creo que tengo un preservativo por aquí— añadió, mientras se estiraba hacia su mesita de noche. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró a Severus a los ojos—. A no ser que...

Él le pasaba las manos por los muslos y la espalda con fascinación, luchando por controlarse. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el de ella y todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

—No hay nadie más, Hermione— aclaró Severus, sin dejar de acariciarla—. Soy sólo tuyo...

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios la llenó de una deslumbrante felicidad; y saber que aquel hombre se consideraba "de ella"... ni siquiera podía describir el sentimiento que inundaba su pecho.

No obstante, debía ser precavida y no precipitarse demasiado pronto. Sufrir un desengaño la dejaría más mal de lo que quería imaginar.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?— le preguntó al mago, que se removió debajo de ella, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados.

—Por todos los cielos, Granger, sí— se quejó Severus, sujetándola más fuerte—. ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Hermione dejó escapar una risita ante la desesperación de él.

—Se me ocurren varias razones...— Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pues en cualquier momento, Severus perdería la paciencia y querría ser él quien tomara el control.

Y, en el fondo, deseaba que lo hiciera.

—No estoy mintiendo— sentenció Snape, fijando su mirada oscura en ella, harto de su juego, tal y como Hermione había previsto.

Subió hasta quedar sentado y la giró para acostarla de espaldas. No tardó en ponerse encima de ella y comenzar a devorar su cuello con hambre. Succionó un lugar en específico, mientras sus manos oprimían sus pechos.

—Severus...— gimió la mujer, abriendo las piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas. De pronto, fue consciente de que no pretendía abandonar su cuello—. Me vas a dejar una marca...— protestó, pero él hizo oídos sordos y continuó.

—Esa es la idea— murmuró unos momentos después, viendo, orgulloso, la mancha sonrojada que había dejado en el cuello de ella—, porque eres mía...

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y volvieron a besarse. El miembro de él empujaba en la carne de ella, abriéndose paso, pero sin llegar a introducirse.

Severus cortó el beso y se recargó en las palmas de las manos. Frunció el ceño, repentinamente indignado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?— preguntó. Hermione lo miró sin comprender, por lo que aclaró:—. ¿Cómo sé que no has estado con alguien más?

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Esa pregunta no resistía el más mínimo análisis.

—¿Me crees capaz?

Severus ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para saber la respuesta. En realidad, sólo lo había dicho para molestarla... y porque, tal vez, le preocupaba un poco y sentía una pizca de celos con tan sólo imaginar tener que compartir a esa maravilla de mujer.

—No— contestó, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Una niña buena como tú no hace esas cosas.— Empezó a inclinarse para besarla, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y lo paró.

—Ni tan buena, ¿eh?— Esta vez, Severus sí sonrió y besó su dedo.

—Sí eres buena— masculló, pudiendo acercarse a sus labios—... y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, Hermione lo rodeó por la cadera con sus piernas y empujó, logrando que él entrara de una sola vez.

A Severus se le escapó un sonoro gemido; la acción de Hermione lo tomó desprevenido. ¡Qué forma tan exquisita de tomarlo! Sus brazos temblaron y los músculos de su bajo vientre se contrajeron. Con ese simple movimiento, estuvo a punto de humillarse... Se quedó quieto y se concentró en su respiración. Las piernas de ella seguían empujándolo para que continuara, pero él necesitaba tomarse unos segundos para recobrar la compostura. Si no lo hacía, sería el encuentro más corto y vergonzoso de su vida.

—Sigue...— suplicó la bruja, abrió los ojos y vio que él los mantenía cerrados—. ¡Muévete, Severus, por el amor de Dios!

—Cállate, Granger— espetó Snape, pero al percatarse de lo brusco que habló, agregó de prisa, suavizando su voz—:. Dame un momento... si no quieres que esto termine demasiado pronto...

Hermione asintió y aflojó un poco las piernas. Un sentimiento ufano hinchó su corazón al saber que ella lo ponía así.

Cuando se recuperó, Severus empezó a moverse nuevamente. Con cuidado, salía y entraba en ella, percibiendo su estrechez apretarlo de un modo embriagador.

Hermione colocó ambas manos en el abdomen de él, observando cómo el aire salía a través de sus labios entreabiertos y las venas se engrosaban a lo largo de sus brazos. Su pelo negro enmarcaba la expresión incandescente de sus ojos.

Era hermoso.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, las acometidas del hombre se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. El cobertor se había corrido hacia atrás, pero, gracias al calor que generaban sus cuerpos, no lo notaron.

—¿Así?— inquirió Severus, que había tomado a Hermione de las caderas para que pudiera recibir cada embestida sin moverse—. Así querías que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

Ella no podía responder. Solamente se sentía capaz de agarrarse de las sábanas y balbucear sonidos sin sentido.

—Sé que te encanta— siguió hablando el mago. También sabía que a Hermione la volvía loca su voz. Sin dejar de embestirla, llevó una mano a su clítoris para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo, que ya sentía próximo, debido a los espasmos de sus paredes—. Sí... déjame sentirte llegar...— Hermione comenzó a lanzar fuertes gemidos y a apretarlo contra ella con sus piernas—. Eso es, mi niña hermosa...

—Profesor Snape...— gimió ella, sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo había llamado.

Pero él sí lo notó, y no supo por qué aquello lo enardeció hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la cordura. Se apoyó de rodillas, tomó las piernas de ella y las ubicó en sus hombros.

—Gran Merlín— jadeó Severus, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Creía que el placer acabaría por quemar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sostuvo a Hermione por los glúteos y los amasó con fervor. Ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero sólo conseguía encogerse y gemir en voz alta—. Tus nalgas lo merecen todo— dijo para sí mismo.

Severus giró levemente el ángulo de su cadera y advirtió que llegaba al punto exacto en donde ella solía explotar de placer.

—Oh, Dios... Ahí es... Severus, ahí...— Él iba a decir que sabía perfectamente que era ahí, cuando el grito agudo de ella inundó la habitación.

Por un breve instante, Snape pensó que todos los vecinos de varios metros a la redonda pudieron escucharla... y luego el pensamiento pasó a segundo plano, ya que el gemido grave de él se unió al de la mujer.

Acabó dentro de ella, penetrándola firmemente pero sin lastimarla. Le soltó las piernas y se puso cada mano a un lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Su miembro aún se contraía de manera involuntaria.

Las piernas de Hermione cayeron al colchón. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y su mente se encontraba en otro plano de la existencia.

Con sus músculos relajados, Severus se dejó caer encima de ella. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y se quedó así, mientras se regulaba su respiración.

Hubiera querido aguantar un poco más, para, por lo menos, probar otra postura. ¡Pero habían sido tres malditas semanas sin ella! Y eso era demasiado tiempo, incluso para alguien como él, que se vanagloriaba de su excepcional resistencia en la cama. Sin mencionar que Hermione lo volvía loco como ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Te había dicho que eres el mejor?— pronunció Hermione quedamente.

Severus alzó la cabeza, aletargado, y la miró, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Sí..., pero no tienes que hacerlo... Ya lo sé.– Hermione rió débilmente.

—Eres el mejor— repitió, atrapó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso en los labios—. Aunque seas arrogante... sarcástico... y enojón— prosiguió, dándole besos cortos entre cada palabra.

—Qué buen concepto tienes de mí— manifestó Severus, divertido.

—Y ahí está el sarcasmo— dijo Hermione. Él resopló y se arrimó al cuerpo de ella.

—Cierra la boca.— Cortó la risa de Hermione con un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, notando sus senos bajo su pecho. Ella, juguetona, le mordió el labio inferior, logrando robarle un gemido.

De pronto, Hermione sintió algo duro presionar en su vientre. Asombrada, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De nuevo?— Severus arqueó una ceja y le mostró su sonrisa arrogante.

—De nuevo— confirmó, antes de agarrarla y ponerla de rodillas en el colchón, al tiempo que él se situaba detrás de ella.

Severus se pasó la lengua por los labios ante aquella vista divina y, sintiéndose irrevocablemente pervertido, le dio una suave palmada en el trasero. Luego la tomó de las caderas, listo para la segunda ronda.

Ella lo había descrito como un _"Dios griego"_ en su descabellado relato... y él se encargaría de demostrar lo muy acertado que era.

* * *

¿Seguía soñando o en realidad sonaba un piano?

¿De dónde provenía y por qué mierda lo despertaban cuando estaba tan cómodo durmiendo?

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. La tranquila melodía llegaba a él en suaves oleadas de paz. Tuvo que ser honesto y admitir que esa música le agradaba. Cuando fue consciente de dónde se encontraba, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero Hermione no estaba ahí. Estiró la mano y sintió las sábanas frías bajo sus dedos. Extrañado, se levantó y se vistió sólo con sus pantalones. Al parecer, Hermione había entrado en razón y había puesto un hechizo para calentar el departamento. Severus se lo agradeció mentalmente.

El piano de repente dejó de sonar, y él lo lamentó, pero se reanudó inmediatamente; se había sumado una voz femenina esta vez. Era un canto dulce y armonioso que parecía surgir de todas partes. Severus tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado esa canción antes, quizá muchos años atrás**.

Con sus sentidos inundados de esa bella melodía, salió de la habitación.

En el pequeño salón, vio a Hermione sentada junto a la ventana, tecleando afanosamente en su máquina de escribir, dándole la espalda. Él la observó por largo tiempo, notando, en el reflejo de la ventana, cómo ella sonreía, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Severus sonrió a su vez.

¡Dios, cómo adoraba verla sonreír! Él podría ser feliz el resto de su vida si tenía la suerte de apreciar esa sonrisa todos los días.

La música marcó cada paso que dio hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca, la abrazó por atrás, rodeando sus hombros.

Hermione dio un brinco por la sorpresa, pero se recompuso cuando se sintió entre los brazos firmes del mago.

—Buenos días— dijo ella, y Severus dejó un beso duradero en su mejilla.

—Buenos días— respondió él, apretando el abrazo.

Apoyó los labios en la cabeza de Hermione y cerró los ojos para llenarse de su perfume.

Deseó poder despertar así cada mañana y tenerla para él. Quería verla brillar, quería que alcanzara la cima del mundo, que extendiera sus alas y volara más alto que el cielo. Quería acompañarla en el viaje, darle la mano y asegurarle que él estaría a su lado siempre; que no le faltara nunca el sonido de su voz.

El piano continuaba sonando y la voz cantaba una letra que cobró sentido para Severus... porque ¿qué pudo haber hecho él contra lo inevitable? Podría haber peleado contra los molinos, pero la lucha habría sido inservible, porque ellos se mantendrían estoicos y el único resultado posible era su rendición.

¿Existía la posibilidad de quedarse ahí con ella por lo que le quedara de vida? ¿O, simplemente, hasta que ella se lo permitiera?

Depositó varios besos en su cabeza. Hermione se afirmaba de los brazos que la envolvían y reposaba en el pecho de Severus.

Ella también había caído en el embrujo de la música... Mejor dicho, en el embrujo del mago. No supo (y supuso que nunca sabría) qué trucos usó para hacerla caer, pero no era motivo en absoluto para quejarse. Si la podía llevar al cielo con tan sólo ese precioso abrazo, se daba por satisfecha. Frotó la mejilla como un gato en el brazo del hombre, y escuchó cómo su hermosa risa brotaba de su garganta.

—Granger— la llamó él. Su voz sonó ahogada, pues permanecía con los labios apoyados en su sien.

—Mmm... dime— dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados, sumergiéndose en el calmo cariño que le entregaba él. No pudo negarlo más: ese hombre era el indiscutible dueño de su corazón.

Y si así tenía que ser... entonces, que así fuera.

Severus se tomó un minuto antes de continuar. ¿Qué sacaba haciéndose el duro, si esa mujer lo había derrumbado incluso antes de que él se percatara? ¿Para qué callar el maravilloso sentimiento que ella despertó? Y la verdad era que no podía soportar el callárselo. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decírselo una y mil veces. ¡Al carajo el miedo! ¡Al verdadero carajo!

Suspiró profundamente una vez más. No necesitó juntar valor... su única armadura la tenía entre los brazos.

— ... creo que me enamoré de ti— confesó, seguro. El "_creo que" _estaba demás.

Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente. Sin embargo, tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada de puros nervios y felicidad. ¡Su niña interior chillaba y saltaba, loca de alegría!

Manteniendo una fachada serena, volteó apenas la cabeza, sintiendo los cálidos labios de él todavía presionados en su sien.

—Qué coincidencia— expresó, tranquilamente.

Severus sintió una explosión dentro suyo, como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran en sus oídos.

_Ella también lo quería._ Se separó y la vio sonreírle. Vio esa sonrisa magnífica dirigida a él... provocada por él. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de su mujer, la acarició como lo más preciado que tenía y se aproximó hasta besar sus perfectos labios.

Hermione también lo sostenía de la mejilla, lo tocaba como nadie nunca había hecho, y la caricia se trasladó a su nuca, donde empujó para profundizar el beso.

A pesar de lo ridículamente cursi, Severus pensó que el piano brindaba la atmósfera perfecta para el romanticismo.

Y pareció que Hermione había pensado algo similar, por lo que dijo a continuación:

—Ahora sí me vas a servir de inspiración para mis novelas románticas.— Él rió suavemente.

—Para eso y para todo lo que quieras.

_"¿Puede ser más perfecto este hombre?"_, se preguntó Hermione y, extasiada, giró el cuerpo, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apretadamente. Severus respondió acariciándole el rostro y atrayéndola todavía más.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero felices.

—Había pensado también en una novela de erotismo sadomasoquista.

Ante eso, Severus se quedó anonadado un instante, pero después soltó una carcajada, que era lo que Hermione esperaba. Se le alegraba el día cada vez que veía sonreír esos ojos negros.

Sus ojos tan lindos.

—Ten cuidado, Granger— advirtió él, haciendo que su voz adquiriera un tono peligroso—. Te puedes arrepentir.

Hermione sonrió de lado y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Cuando se trata de ti, nunca me arrepiento.

Severus arqueó una ceja, interpretando sus palabras como un desafío aceptado. La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Hermione asumió que ese día no podría seguir escribiendo.

Ambos sabían que, teniéndose, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Hizo falta más de un año para que hallaran la razón de su encuentro no concertado.

Ya no importaba demasiado si fue la casualidad o el destino.

**FIN**

* * *

_*Amantes de reserva, por no decir "ganado"._

_**La canción es Can't Help Falling In Love With You, pero específicamente el cover de Alyssa Baker. Si quieren, lean la última parte escuchándola (así me inspiré yo para escribirla)._

**Y aquí llegamos al final de "Niña Buena". **

**Amé escribirla. Me siento satisfecha con el resultado, y espero de corazón que a ustedes también les guste.**

**De ahora en adelante, mi meta será continuar "Los Sonidos Del Silencio" (esperemos que no se me meta alguna idea loca que me desenfoque jajja)**

**¡Gracias por estar!**

**¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	5. Parte II, Capítulo 1

_"Pero no me faltes nunca, que aprendí a vivir así: a ya no ser tan idealista y pensar tan solo en ti"._

* * *

**Niña Buena**

**Parte II**

**Capítulo 1**

La alarma del reloj resonó estruendosamente en la silenciosa habitación. Severus estiró un brazo perezosamente, tanteó en la mesita de noche, tomó el reloj y lo arrojó contra una pared.

—Intenta no romper mis cosas, por favor— refunfuñó Hermione, adormilada, moviéndose bajo las sábanas.

—Lo repondré.— Severus se acomodó nuevamente al cuerpo de la mujer, abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella sonrió y frotó la mejilla en su fuerte antebrazo, que ya debería encontrarse entumecido por las prolongadas horas de estar en la misma posición. Sin embargo, él no se quejó, sino que estrechó el abrazo y respiró con fuerza en su nuca.

Luego, lo sintió deslizar su mano libre por su abdomen y continuar bajando. Hermione apretó los muslos, deteniendo el avance y provocando que el hombre gruñera suavemente.

—Vas a llegar tarde si te dejo seguir— dijo Hermione, luchando contra todos sus deseos. Se giró un poco para mirarlo a la cara—, y después me vas a echar la culpa.

Severus sólo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y la besó en los labios, al tiempo que se incorporaba lo suficiente para colocarse encima de ella.

—Severus...— Si él continuaba besándola de esa forma, ya no podría seguir pensando como debía ser.

Hermione puso las manos en el pecho desnudo del mago, en un intento que contradecía al resto de su cuerpo de detenerlo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

¿Cómo iba a negarse a esto?

Hacer el amor con él era siempre una delicia, pero hacerlo por las mañanas estaba unos peldaños por encima de todas las otras circunstancias. Había algo estimulante en su piel caliente al despertar, en los movimientes suaves y los besos lentos de un cuerpo que retoma el control luego de una noche de sueño.

—No... Severus, detente— dijo de modo poco convincente, cuando él comenzó a besar y succionar su cuello.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó Snape con tono divertido. Ella se mordió el labio para no gemir en voz alta.

—Vas a llegar tarde...

—Me importa una mierda, cariño— repuso él, hablando despacio.

¡Carajo! Cuando le hablaba así, no había forma de que pudiese controlarse.

Severus se mecía sobre ella, rozando su miembro muy despierto en su entrepierna muy húmeda; le devoraba la boca de forma posesiva y acariciaba sus pechos con delicadeza.

Definitivamente, Hermione no podía negarse a eso.

De acuerdo, si llegaba tarde a su reunión, no sería culpa de ella. Lo empujó por la cadera con sus piernas, conduciéndolo en su interior, tal y como a él le gustaba. Sonrió contra sus labios al escuchar su gemido grave.

—Jodido Merlín— susurró Severus, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Volvió a besarla mientras empujaba su cadera en ella lentamente. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos, para poder besarla y sentir sus pechos contra su cuerpo.

Hermione enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrapándolo, logrando que sus suaves movimientos acariciaran su clítoris.

—Severus... me encanta cuando te mueves así.— Hermione le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente, sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos oscuros, tan llenos de amor y pasión.

—Lo sé, mi bruja hermosa— respondió él, justo antes de besarla profundamente.

Cuando se separaron, Severus lanzó una larga exhalación, extasiado de placer, y rozó la mejilla de ella con sus pulgares—. Te amo tanto...

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, sonrojada. Sin embargo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando él embistió con más fuerza. Agudos y pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca a medida que el hombre incrementaba la velocidad. Estaban cerca.

—Hermione... no voy a aguantar mucho más— avisó Severus, ahora recargándose con las palmas en el colchón y los brazos extendidos, marcándole las venas hinchadas.

Su resistencia se venía abajo cada vez que le hacía el amor por las mañanas. No entendía la razón. Por más que se concentraba, no conseguía durar más de un par de minutos. Al menos, Hermione parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él, y no tardaba demasiado en venirse también.

—Sigue, mi amor... no pares— le pidió ella. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en las almohadas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Severus sólo pudo gruñir a las peticiones de su bruja. Se inclinó y atrapó su pezón en su boca, al mismo tiempo que aventuraba una mano a su clítoris y le brindaba la atención necesaria para que llegara a su máximo placer.

Unos segundos después, Hermione le enterró las uñas en la espalda, lo apretó entre sus piernas y gimió a todo volumen. Él acompañó su orgasmo con uno propio, derramándose adentro de ella y hundiéndose lo más profundamente que podía, gimiendo con la voz ahogada.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, se sonrieron y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Los brazos de Severus apenas podían sostener su peso y sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. Aun así, pudo rodar a un lado de la cama y envolver a Hermione en un abrazo protector.

—¿Ahora es buen momento para volver a pedirte que te vayas a vivir conmigo?— preguntó Snape, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por sus omóplatos.

Hermione rió ligeramente.

—Estamos bien así—repuso amablemente, con su mano descansando en el pecho del hombre.

—Estaríamos mejor en mi casa.

Severus llevaba algunas semanas pidiéndole que se mudara con él, en vista de que prácticamente vivían juntos, aunque alternaban los días entre el apartamento de ella y su casa. Él creía que era absurdo tener que cambiar constantemente de un sitio a otro, pero Hermione no pensaba lo mismo; ella clamaba que les hacía bien tener sus propios espacios, en especial, cuando necesitaba privacidad para escribir, a lo que Snape respondía con su habitual: _"en mi casa hay espacio de sobra, podemos instalar un estudio para ti". _Sin embargo, y pese a sus incansables esfuerzos, Hermione no aceptaba la propuesta.

Por su lado, Hermione no veía la razón de apresurar tanto las cosas. Está bien, hace un año y medio que tenían sexo regularmente; y hace medio año que habían decidido "ser exclusivos". Si bien su relación era armoniosa y apasionada, solamente su suegra lo sabía (y quizá lo supo antes incluso que ellos mismos).

Quería tomarse las cosas con calma. Salían a cenar, a pasear, hasta Severus le había cogido el gusto a ir al cine, y dormían juntos todas las noches. Pero Hermione también amaba su independencia, tener su lugar propio para sentarse tranquilamente y escribir o leer, un lugar en donde ella decidía todo: si quería dejar los trastes sucios, los dejaba; si se atrasaba con el recibo de la luz, problema suyo. Le gustaba vivir sola... y que él la acompañara.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Eres tan insoportablemente terca— recriminó Snape.

—Tú también me agradas— dijo ella sarcásticamente—. Aunque lo de irnos de vacaciones sigue pareciéndome una buena idea— agregó, con una cansada sonrisa en los labios.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente. Entonces, recordó que no podía quedarse acostado con ella todo el día, como deseaba. Tenía que ir a esa estúpida reunión gerencial de emergencia... un maldito domingo por la mañana.

—Creo que tienes que irte ya— dijo Hermione, divertida ante el gesto de fastidio de él.

—Por la puta madre de Merlín.—Severus hizo a un lado las sábanas con brusquedad y se sentó en la orilla del colchón.

Hermione fue hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando besos en sus hombros tensos.

—Tienes ropa limpia en el segundo cajón de allá.— Señaló un pequeño ropero en el otro extremo de la habitación—. Puedo lavar el resto aquí.

—No te molestes— refutó Severus, frotándose los ojos—. Me la llevaré después.

—No me molesta.— Hermione apoyó el mentón en uno de sus hombros y ladeó la cabeza—. Déjame hacerlo... ¿sí?

Severus giró apenas el rostro y sonrió de lado. Ella siempre ponía esa cara de cachorro cuando quería convencerlo.

Y nunca fallaba.

—Como quieras.— Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y fue a darse una ducha.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. Desperezándose, se levantó, se puso pijama y una bata por encima. La sesión mañanera con su mago la había cargado de energía y buen humor.

Cuando Severus volvió a la habitación, impecablemente aseado y ataviado con una elegante túnica negra que utilizaba exclusivamente para ocasiones importantes, sintió una innegable envidia al ver a Hermione vestida tan cómodamente, con su bata de levantarse y sus infantiles pero adorables pantuflas de gato.

—Te acompaño abajo— anunció Hermione, precediendo el camino.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba a la calle y se despidieron con un largo beso en los labios.

—Que te vaya bien— dijo la mujer. Sostenía la mano de Severus mientras él se alejaba.

—Nos vemos luego— contestó, sonriéndole ligeramente. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la caseta telefónica más cercana que lo llevaría al ministerio.

Hermione se cruzó la bata sobre el pecho, viendo al hombre desaparecer tras una esquina.

—Vaya, vaya— habló una voz masculina a su espalda.

Hermione se giró y vio a uno de sus vecinos junto al buzón de correo comunitario. El mismo vecino que había visto a Severus y a ella besuqueándose en la puerta tanto tiempo atrás.

—Entonces, vas en serio con él— comentó el hombre despreocupadamente. Era un poco gordito, joven pero con marcadas entradas en la frente, barba bien cortada y lentes cuadrados y gruesos.

—Hola, Leo— saludó Hermione con una sonrisa cordial, al tiempo que avanzaba a su propio buzón y sacaba su correspondencia. Revisó las cartas superficialmente y levantó la mirada a su vecino—. Sí, eso creo.

—Cuánto me alegro, Hermy— manifestó Leo con sinceridad, apretando cariñosamente el brazo de Hermione—. Ya empezaba a preocuparme tu soltería.— Ella sólo rió y negó con la cabeza—. Si no jugara en tu mismo equipo, te habría invitado a salir.

—Que tu novio no te oiga decir eso.— Él soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, mi novio ya le echó el ojo al tuyo— declaró Leo, todavía riéndose.

—¿Qué?— Hermione quedó pasmada—. ¿Es broma?

—Ya quisiera yo— bufó, rodando los ojos—. Cada vez que lo ve, se pone baboso.— La boca de Hermione se abrió por la sorpresa—. Aunque, francamente, está bien bueno.

—¡Leo!— Hermione le golpeó el hombro con su montón de cartas—. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él.

—¡Hey! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Sólo te lo advierto... Él es bastante...— pensó un momento en la palabra adecuada— temperamental.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.— Hermione lo miró sin entender—. Tu habitación queda justo arriba de la mía, cariño.— Leo le guiñó un ojo y subió por las escaleras, dejándola sola y avergonzada.

* * *

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta detuvieron el concentrado e incesante garabateo de Hermione en su libreta de notas. Levantó la mirada un segundo, terminó de plasmar la línea de ideas que había estado escribiendo, cerró la libreta y fue a abrir.

Harry y Ginny le sonrieron desde el otro lado del umbral.

—¡Hola!— saludó la pareja al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen conectados telepáticamente.

—¡Hola!— Se saludaron con besos en las mejillas—. Pasen, denme unos minutos para arreglarme y salimos.

Entraron a la sala principal, que hacía las veces de comedor y sala de estar. Hubiese estado muy ordenado, de no ser por el tendedero de ropa que ocupaba la mitad del espacio y los percheros colgando del tubo de la cortina. El clima estival era propicio para secar la ropa al natural, ayudado por el viento cálido que ingresaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Harry y Ginny, siendo amigos íntimos de Hermione, pasaron por alto las prendas y se sentaron a la mesa de comedor.

Hermione se apresuró a su dormitorio, se cambió la camiseta desgastada que usaba en su casa por una más decente y fresca, se arregló un poco el cabello frente al espejo y ya estaba lista. Después de todo, solamente iban a hacer un picnic al parque.

—Ya estoy lista— anunció, de regreso a la sala. Harry y Ginny, que habían estado hablando en susurros y con las cabezas casi tocándose, se voltearon a mirarla con una extraña expresión. Lo que más preocupó a Hermione fue la cara de Ginny: parecía estar acusándola de algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

La pareja se miró de soslayo un instante.

—Nada— dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sólo que...— intervino Ginny, sin embargo, más suspicaz— notamos algo extraño. Hermione se limitó a fruncir el ceño—. O cambiaste radicalmente tu estilo de vestir... o estás saliendo con alguien.

El repentino rubor de Hermione la delató enseguida, causando que Ginny sonriera de forma traviesa.

—Ah... Bueno...— La castaña se rascó la cabeza y apartó la mirada a la capa negra que colgaba descaradamente junto a la ventana, luego a los pantalones y camisas ondeando al viento.

Ya no había forma de mentir, ¿verdad? ¿Qué podía decir?

—Tomaré eso como un sí— dijo Ginny. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la mesa—. ¿Quién es?

Hermione no estaba preparada para aquella confesión, así que decidió quedarse callada y dejar que las pruebas hablaran por ella. Bastaba con echarle una mirada a las prendas para adivinar quién era su dueño.

—¿Es alguien de la escuela?— aventuró Ginny.

_Tibio._

—¿Es mi idea...?— habló Harry esta vez, envalentonado por el silencio de su amiga—¿... o tu novio tiene unos gustos en ropa muy parecidos a los de Snape?

_Caliente, alerta roja._

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron nuevamente a la capa. ¡Al diablo, estaba atrapada!

—Sí— dijo Hermione de forma escueta y lenta.

—¿Sí qué?— quiso saber Ginny, con la mitad del cuerpo encaramado sobre la mesa—. ¿Tiene gustos como los de Snape o...?

—¿O es Snape?— acabó Harry por ella.

Ginny miró a su novio con los ojos como platos y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. La idea de que su amiga estuviese saliendo con su antiguo jefe y profesor era descabellada.

Hermione rió nerviosamente. Afrontaría la situación con toda dignidad. Ella amaba a Severus con todo su corazón, igual que él a ella, y eran muy felices juntos. No había nada de malo en eso.

Una vez que sus amigos dejaron de reír, Hermione tomó asiento frente a ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el hombre misterioso con gustos de Snape?— preguntó Ginny, limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

Hermione inspiró hondo y dijo:

—Snape.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Harry y Ginny la observaban como si fuese un animal exótico de zoológico.

—Ya, en serio— habló Harry, con el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció con el gesto serio.

—No nos quieras ver la cara, Hermione.— Ginny se negaba a creer aquella rotunda afirmación.

—No lo hago. Es la verdad— aseveró ella, tranquilamente—. Esa ropa es de Severus. Estamos saliendo.

Hermione pensó que las caras de Harry y Ginny valían, por lo bajo, unos cientos de miles de galeones.

—Pero...— titubeó Ginny, mientras que Harry parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo...? ¡¿Qué!?

Ahora era Hermione la que reía. La boca de Ginny estaba completamente abierta, y Harry ni siquiera respiraba.

—Eso, estoy saliendo con Snape.

—¿Con...?— pudo articular Harry trabajosamente.

—Sí, Harry, con Severus Snape— completó Hermione, algo exasperada ahora, y para ser lo más clara posible, añadió: —. El que nos enseñó Pociones en Hogwarts y quien, después, fue mi jefe. Él.

—Pero, Hermione...— Ginny no salía de su asombro. Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza y enderezando su espalda—. ¿Hace cuánto?

Hermione no supo qué respuesta dar. ¿Contaba el tiempo que tuvieron "sólo sexo"? Suponía que no.

—Eh... será medio año el mes entrante— dijo con firmeza.

—¡¿MEDIO AÑO?!— exclamó Harry. Hermione le sonrió.

—Sí.

—A ver, a ver— habló Ginny, mostrando las palmas de las manos, como para contener el torrente de preguntas que había en su cabeza—. Desde el principio, Hermione, _por favor._

—¿No podemos ir y les cuento en el camino?

—¡NO!— gritó la pareja a la vez, y Hermione dio un saltito en su silla.

—De acuerdo, está bien— concedió de mala gana—. Aunque no es la gran cosa...

—¿Que no es la gran cosa?— Ginny sonreía, incrédula—. ¡Estás saliendo con Snape! Lo dejaría pasar si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero ¡es Snape!

—Ni que fuera tan terrible— pronució Hermione entre dientes.

—Hermione, es que... ustedes... se detestaban— terció Harry—. No puedo ver cómo es que llegaron a... esto.— Movía las manos en el aire, tratando en vano de encontrar respuestas.

La castaña se pasó las manos por la cara, mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Carraspeó y comenzó su relato:

—Todo empezó hace un... año y medio...

—¿Año y medio?— saltó Ginny—. Pensé que habías dicho...

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar?— la atajó Hermione. Empezaba a impacientarse. En realidad, no entendía por qué tenía que dar tantas explicaciones, pero sabía que sus amigos no dejarían en paz el asunto tan fácilmente.

Harry y Ginny asintieron para que continuara.

—Hace un año y medio, más o menos, me lo encontré en una... en un bar.— Quiso obviar el detalle de la mugrosa cantina, ese era un secreto entre Severus y ella—. Bebimos un poco, conversamos. Fue él, de hecho, quien me motivó a seguir mi sueño de ser escritora.— Sus amigos seguían la historia con una atención suprema—. Y esa noche... bueno... _pasaron cosas..._ ya saben.

—¿Te obligó?— preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto!— Hermione sacudió sus manos—. Fue totalmente consensuado. Miren, esa noche nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos... que nos gustábamos hacía tiempo. Después, seguimos viéndonos, pero era algo... netamente físico.— Suspiró, recordando cómo su relación fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry y Ginny, atónitos, no le quitaban la vista de encima—. Hasta que algo cambió y empezamos a... tener sentimientos el uno por el otro... y ahora estamos juntos. Eso es todo.

Hermione casi podía ver los cerebros de sus amigos en pausa. No decían nada, simplemente se quedaban viéndola.

Entonces, Harry reaccionó y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, seguida de una breve carcajada nerviosa.

—Diablos...— murmuró el joven—. De verdad estás saliendo con Snape.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Ginny se puso de pie y dio una palmada de forma tan abrupta que asustó a los otros.

—¡Dios, Merlín y Morgana!— espetó la pelirroja—. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Harry, abre el vino.

Harry y Hermione la miraron boquiabiertos.

Fue la propia Ginny quien abrió la bolsa que habían llevado y sacó una botella de vidrio oscura.

—Ginny... ¿qué haces?— quiso saber Hermione, perpleja.

—Vamos a brindar— explicó llanamente la pelirroja, mientras sacaba el corcho de la botella con un movimiento de varita. La agitó otra vez y tres copas volaron desde la cocina hasta la mesa. A continuación, vertió algo de vino en las copas y le pasó una a cada uno. Alzó la suya—. ¡Por el nuevo novio!— No esperó a sus amigos y bebió todo el contenido de su copa de un trago.

Hermione miró a Harry, que lucía igual de confundido y asombrado que ella. Aun así, el joven se encogió de hombros, levantó su copa y brindó a la salud de Snape.

—Estás loca— susurró la castaña, antes de beber un poco de vino.

—¿Yo?— cuestionó Ginny, señalándose a sí misma—. Disculpa, pero yo no soy la que está saliendo con Snape... Merlín no lo permita.— Hermione alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—Te sorprenderías— dijo Hermione como defensa.

—Y, Hermione... ¿todo bien con eso?— intervino Harry—. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás feliz?

Hermione le sonrió a la consideración de su amigo. La gente pocas veces formulaba esa pregunta tan importante. ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera o con quién compartiera su vida y su cama? Ella había aprendido que lo único que realmente importaba era ser feliz.

—Sí.— Era imposible borrar la sonrisa de enamorada de sus labios—. Mucho.

Harry estiró su brazo y le dio un suave apretón en la mano. Ginny la miraba con un cariño enorme, fraternal, una mirada muy parecida a la de Molly Weasley.

—¿Están viviendo juntos?— quiso saber la pelirroja—. Digo, porque su ropa está aquí...

—No— dijo Hermione, más relajada ante el hecho de que sus amigos se hubiesen tomado tan bien la noticia (luego de la consternación inicial)—, pero pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Ah...— Ginny entrecerró los ojos en su dirección—. Así que por eso has estado tan desaparecida este último tiempo.

—No he estado desaparecida.— Ginny alzó las cejas; evidentemente, opinaba distinto—. ¿Verdad, Harry?— Hermione miró a su amigo, en busca de apoyo.

—Eh, bueno... Has estado un poco distante— vaciló Harry, sus ojos verdes huyendo de los de ella.

_"¿Distante?"_, se preguntó Hermione. Sí era cierto que había rechazado algunas invitaciones por quedarse con Severus... pero ¡tampoco era para que se lo echaran en cara! Harry y Ginny también habían tenido una época en la que se sumieron en su relación, lo cual era natural en todas las nuevas parejas.

—He estado escribiendo mucho— objetó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguro que sí— dijo Ginny con un tono deliberadamente sarcástico—. No has salido de la cama, querrás decir.

Harry se tapó la boca para atrapar una carcajada, y Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas. No obstante, juntó su dignidad y se puso de pie lentamente.

—Tienes razón.— Ginny amplió su sonrisa—, pero ya no me apetece seguir hablando de mi vida privada. ¿Nos vamos o no?

* * *

Más tarde ese día, después del picnic con sus amigos y tras eludir con éxito los interrogatorios obscenos de Ginny, nuevos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su apartamento.

Hermione saltó del sofá en el que estaba leyendo y fue a abrir.

—Hola, mi amor— saludó a Severus, acunando su cara entre las manos y dándole un beso.

—Hola.— El mago compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que ibas a llegar más temprano— comentó Hermione, mientras él se quitaba la capa y la levita y las dejaba en el respaldo de un sillón—. ¿Te fue bien?

—Sí— respondió Severus vagamente—. La reunión se alargó más de lo que esperábamos.

—Te ves cansado.— Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Lo estoy.— Severus suspiró, se dio la vuelta y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la bruja. Hermione sonrió al contacto.

—¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó, alzando una mirada risueña—. La cena está lista.

Severus asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y Hermione fue a calentar la comida. Sirvió los platos y dos copas de vino. Pese a que había bebido una buena cantidad en el picnic, nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión de compartir una copa con su mago.

—¿Recuerdas que hoy iba a salir con Harry y con Ginny?— dijo Hermione en tono conversacional. Él sólo respondió con un gruñido mientras comía—. Bueno... ya saben de lo nuestro.

Snape alzó los ojos, con la cabeza todavía inclinada sobre su plato. Se quedó callado un momento, mirándola.

—¿Y qué dijeron?— preguntó luego.

—Pues... que estaban felices por nosotros.— Hermione era consciente de que él sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no dijo nada—. Aunque al principio se sorprendieron.

Severus continuó con su comida, en el mismo estado abstraído con el que había llegado.

—Bien— dijo unos momentos después, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Hermione estaba algo contrariada por su falta de reacción. Había esperado algún comentario mordaz o un poco más de entusiasmo. Algo le pasaba.

—Quedamos en juntarnos a tomar unas cervezas el próximo viernes— continuó hablando Hermione—. Sólo los cuatro. Insistieron tanto que no pude negarme... ya sabes cómo son. Podría ir a buscarte a tu oficina cuando salgas, para que nos vayamos juntos, si te parece bien.— Pero él no parecía estar prestándole atención: seguía comiendo pausadamente, con la mirada perdida. Hermione se aclaró la garganta—. Severus... ¿me estás escuchando?

Él elevó la mirada, distraído, como si acabaran de interrumpir una profunda reflexión. Volvió a bajarla con la misma rapidez.

—Vamos a salir con Potter y la chica Weasley el viernes— repitió las palabras de Hermione, dejando en claro que sí la había estado escuchando.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres— manifestó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda y preocupada.

Ya había pasado antes que Severus llegaba ofuscado o furioso del trabajo, pero en esas oportunidades, se dedicaba a despotricar largamente contra el ministerio y sus empleados hasta soltar todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora, en cambio, estaba inusualmente callado y pensativo.

Si no fuese porque había cruzado la puerta con ese aire distante, Hermione hubiese pensado que su disgusto se debía a tener que reunirse con sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó de forma cautelosa.

—Sí— dijo él, limitándose a mirarla por un escaso segundo—. Sólo un poco cansado.

Ella lo miró analíticamente durante un minuto. Tenía el orgullo de afirmar que lo conocía bien, y sabía perfectamente que no estaba "_sólo un poco cansado". _Aun así, prefirió no molestarlo más por el momento.

—¿Quieres un té?— preguntó, cuando él dejó el plato vacío.

Severus estiró la espalda, que crujió por la tensión, y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No, gracias.— Hermione lo miró con ojos preocupados—. Necesito descansar... mañana tengo que ir al trabajo temprano.

—Está bien— dijo ella, levantándose y tomando los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero.

Limpió todo y fue a su habitación. Severus ya estaba metido bajo las sábanas, en pijama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Hermione se preparó para acostarse y se acurrucó en el pecho del mago, que la recibió rodeándola con un brazo.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, con la luz apagada. Hermione dejaba lentas caricias el estómago de su ex profesor, mientras que él simplemente estaba quieto.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?— dijo Severus de pronto.

Si bien Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que él le expresara sus sentimientos... en esta oportunidad, las palabras sonaron diferentes a sus oídos. No estaba segura si estaba preocupándose demás, pero sintió que Severus estaba intentando decir otra cosa detrás de su frase.

—Yo también te amo.— Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con todo el amor que era capaz. Se separó apenas unos centímetros, acariciándole la mejilla—. Te amo mucho.

Severus la estrechó contra su pecho y apoyó los labios en su pelo. Su vida nunca había sido mejor, pero pronto, tal vez, tendría que tomar una decisión que la cambiaría.

* * *

**Bien, aquí empieza la segunda parte. Honestamente, no estaba muy segura de hacerla, pero como mi mente pensaba lo contrario, me puse a escribir de todas formas. **

**Ya saben que me encanta el drama, así que esto tendrá un poquito. Además, tenía ganas de jugar un poco con otros personajes y con distintas situaciones, y siempre he disfrutado la parte en la que Hermione le cuenta a sus amigos que está saliendo con Severus xD No sé por qué. **

**En fin, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Ya saben cómo pueden hacérmelo saber: un comentario me alegrará el día.**

**Besos.**

Vrunetti.


	6. Parte II, Capítulo 2

_"Tengo la firme convicción de que si estás me consolido, y la sospecha de que ni sospechas cuánto te amo"._

* * *

**Niña Buena**

**Parte II**

**Capítulo 2**

El vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia se encontraba a rebosar de magos y brujas que regresaban a sus hogares después de una intensa semana de trabajo. El ambiente era ligero y alegre, ya que se avecinaba el tan ansiado fin de semana.

Hermione caminaba entre la muchedumbre, rogando internamente no toparse con ningún conocido. No había pisado ese lugar desde que renunció al Departamento de Pociones (excepto por aquella noche de su primer encuentro con Severus), y se sentía un poco extraña.

Estuvo a punto de esconderse detrás de una columna como una niña inmadura cuando vio a algunos ex compañeros caminando en sentido contrario. Afortunadamente, no la vieron y ella continuó hasta el recibidor. Agradeció que el joven mago de la recepción fuese nuevo. Le dio su nombre y el motivo de su visita, y luego de que el joven revisara su varita y le entregara un permiso para ingresar, se dirigió a los ascensores. Corrió hacia uno y logró subirse antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Mientras el ascensor descendía, Hermione mantenía la vista en sus pies. Confiaba en que los trabajadores del ministerio estuviesen muy ocupados en sus asuntos y no le prestaran atención. No sabía cuántos ex alumnos de Hogwarts trabajaban allí, pero seguramente eran más de los que quería contar.

Cuando llegó al piso que le correspondía, bajó del ascensor y siguió un camino recto por el pasillo alfombrado. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber ido a buscar a Severus.

—¿Hermione?

Apretó los dientes y levantó la cabeza. Dos de sus antiguas compañeras de trabajo estaban frente a ella, mirándola con absoluto asombro.

—Hola, Emily— saludó Hermione a la que había hablado, una chica pelirroja y de marcados rasgos irlandeses—. Hola, Astrid— dijo a la bruja rubia, bajita y de contextura delgada que la acompañaba.

Emily superó su perplejidad y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, dándole un fuerte abrazo por el cuello.

—¡Merlín! ¡Hace siglos que no te veíamos!— dijo Emily, aún colgada de la castaña.

—Sí— murmuró Hermione, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando Emily la soltó, le siguió un abrazo menos efusivo de Astrid, pero igualmente emocionado. Habían sido compañeras durante toda la época de Hermione trabajando ahí, por lo que habían trabado una amistad que se basaba principalmente en un odio mutuo y visceral por su jefe.

—¿Cómo han estado?— preguntó Hermione, contenta de verlas de nuevo, pero con ganas de que se fueran rápido y no preguntaran demasiado.

—Bien, extrañamente bien— respondió Astrid. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué extrañamente?

—Es que... Snape está como... — dijo Emily, titubeante. El corazón de Hermione se paralizó.

—Cambiado— terminó Astrid—. De un tiempo a esta parte, ya no nos grita ni insulta... tanto.

—Vaya... pero eso es bueno, ¿no?— Hermione esperó que su sonrisa no la delatara.

—Y extraño— observó Emily, dándole un vistazo a la puerta al final del corredor, como si temiera que Snape pudiese aparecer de repente—. Sospechamos que por fin se consiguió una novia— dijo en un susurro.

Hermione sintió el calor trepando por su cuello. Miró a Emily y Astrid alternadamente, sin saber qué decir, mientras la asaltaba una risa nerviosa.

—Eso o... planea asesinarnos a todos.— El comentario de Astrid fue dicho con tanta seriedad que Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—También puede ser— dijo la castaña.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— quiso saber Emily.

—Eh... Precisamente, buscaba a Snape.

—¿A Snape? ¿Por qué?— se exaltó Astrid.

—No me digas que quieres a volver.— Emily la miró gravemente y dio un paso hacia ella—. Tu renuncia ya es leyenda aquí. Si vuelves, no te lo perdonaremos.

—No, no, ni en un millón de años— la tranquilizó Hermione, y hablaba en serio—. Sólo tengo que hablar algo con él.

—Ah, qué alivio— expresó Emily con un suspiro—. Se te extraña aquí, pero tu forma de mandarlo a la mierda nos dio esperanzas... Todos planeamos hacerlo algún día.

—Eres nuestra heroína, Hermione— dijo Astrid con solemnidad. Hermione sólo sonrió de lado y se rascó la mejilla—. ¿Me recuerdas alguno de esos insultos? Quiero tenerlos bien preparados para cuando llegue el día.

—Yo podría refrescarles la memoria, señoritas.— Snape apareció detrás de ellas, tan sigiloso e intimidante como siempre. Emily y Astrid dieron un brinco de la impresión y se giraron a él, empalideciendo—, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

—Jefe...— masculló Astrid, tratando de sonreír—. Estábamos bromeando.

Snape alzó una ceja y movió sus ojos hacia Emily, que no tuvo la fuerza para mantenerle la mirada.

—Sí, y yo soy la reina de Escocia.— Hermione apretó los labios para no echarse a reír—. Si nos disculpan, la señorita Granger y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir— dijo lentamente, ahora clavando sus ojos en Hermione.

Emily y Astrid se despidieron rápidamente y huyeron de la presencia de su malvado jefe.

—Siempre tan gentil, señor Snape— dijo Hermione de forma sarcástica. Él continuaba mirándola con la característica expresión vacía que usaba en público.

—Y usted no ha dejado de ser la misma insolente.— Hermione le dio una sonrisa coqueta que logró incomodarlo y hacerlo voltear a ver a ambos lados del pasillo—.Tengo que terminar un papeleo— manifestó Severus, suavizando drásticamente su tono de voz.

—Bien, te espero aquí.— Severus la miró un momento, antes de colocar una mano en su hombro y empujarla delicadamente para que avanzara con él.

—Puedes esperar en mi oficina.

Ni bien empezaron a caminar, Snape apartó la mano de su hombro. Si era reservado por naturaleza, en espacios públicos, ese rasgo se acentuaba... y ni hablar de su espacio de trabajo.

Ingresaron al laboratorio vacío y los recuerdos de su primera vez golpearon a Hermione. Todo estaba igual que esa noche, los calderos en los mesones, los utensilios de trabajo... la mesa y la silla en las que todo había comenzado.

Escuchó a Severus cerrar la puerta tras ella y la sensación de _flash back _se incrementó.

—Qué lástima que ya no soy tu jefe para amonestarte— dijo él, atrapándola en un abrazo por la cintura desde atrás.

—Sí... qué lástima, ¿cierto?

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando Severus la arrinconó contra un mesón y le mordió el cuello. Las manos del hombre rodearon sus pechos, y su voz se perdió en alguna parte de su cerebro, al igual que toda capacidad de pensar.

A él también le había afectado el recuerdo de su cuerpo semidesnudo en su laboratorio. En realidad, no había planeado que esto pasara, pero no podía resistirse.

Presionó su cadera contra el trasero de ella, mostrándole cuán listo estaba. Hermione jadeó, consumida por el repentino deseo. Movió sus manos hacia atrás y lo tomó de la cintura para aumentar la presión.

Severus gruñó ante su acción. Sujetó todo su pelo castaño con una mano y lo tiró suavemente hacia atrás, inclinando su cabeza para poder darle un beso devorador.

Los dedos de la mujer buscaban desesperadamente desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones, mientras él hacía lo propio con los de ella. Hermione se maldijo por no haberse puesto un vestido. Logró bajar la cremallera del pantalón de él y lo bajó sólo unos centímetros junto a su ropa interior, liberando su miembro rígido. Todo era jodidamente más difícil y excitante teniendo que hacerlo de espaldas a él.

Las mano diestra del pocionista amasó fervientemente sus glúteos, para después bajarle el pantalón lo justo y necesario. Su excitación lo obligó a dejarle las bragas puestas y simplemente moverlas a un lado.

Hermione apoyó los codos el mesón y se puso de puntillas, arqueando la espalda. Lo sentía en su entrada, pero él se mantuvo quieto.

Severus todavía la tenía agarrada del pelo, y su mano libre se escabulló a la intimidad de la bruja. Su dedo índice trazó cada pulgada de su humedad. Ella se estremeció y emitió un quejido que evidenciaba toda su impaciencia.

—¿Ansiosa?— preguntó Severus burlonamente.

—Oh, cállate— dijo Hermione, girando la cabeza.

Él aprovechó su movimiento para capturar sus labios otra vez, introduciendo su lengua y tirando su cabeza más hacia atrás.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así— susurró el mago con voz grave. Hermione bufó con exasperación y él sonrió.

Olvidando dónde estaban (o, de hecho, incentivado por el lugar en donde estaban), Severus la sujetó con una mano de la cadera firmemente y empujó adentro de ella.

Fue lento al principio, gozando de cada gemido de la bruja, de cómo lo mojaba en su ardiente interior. Ajustó el agarre en el cabello rizado de Hermione y aumentó la velocidad.

—Dios... Mierda...— decía ella, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer cruzando su rostro.

—Cuide ese lenguaje, Granger— reprochó Severus, tirándole el pelo con la fuerza justa para no hacerle daño.

—¡Puto Merlín!— exclamó, en el momento que él comenzó a frotar su clítoris y embestirla más fuerte.

—Se lo advertí...

El control de Severus se perdió en ese punto y ya nada más le importaba que hacerla llegar al orgasmo para poder hacerlo él mismo.

Pocos segundos después, el agudo y potente gemido de Hermione llenó cada rincón del laboratorio. Severus sonrió con satisfacción y continuó entrando ella, muy cerca de su liberación.

De pronto, el picaporte de la puerta giró varias veces. Hermione trató de voltearse, pero el hombre la tenía atrapada contra el mesón.

—Severus...— musitó, al mismo tiempo que quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado golpeaba la puerta.

—Tranquila...— dijo él, con la voz ronca y el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración—. Está bien cerrada...

Hermione, impotente, vio con horror cómo se le escapaba un nuevo y demasiado audible gemido. Le rezó a todos los Dioses para que la habitación estuviera también insonorizada... porque de no ser así, el ministerio en pleno se estaría enterando de lo que sucedía en el Departamento de Pociones...

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes, pero Severus no pensaba detenerse ahora. Soltó el pelo de Hermione y la abrazó, mientras pegaba su pecho a su espalda. Respiró con fuerza en su nuca y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir en voz alta cuando su bajo vientre se contrajo y el orgasmo lo atravesó.

Se quedaron quietos un instante, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Severus salió de ella y se apresuró a sacar su varita y aplicarles a ambos un hechizo de limpieza.

—¿Aló? Jefe, ¿está ahí?— preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando reconoció la voz de Emily. Se subió los pantalones a toda prisa y se acomodó el cabello, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera para arreglarse ocultaría el delator rubor de sus mejillas.

Snape también se acomodó la ropa y se alisó el cabello; su rostro estaba igual de sonrojado que el de Hermione. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, como esconderse, por ejemplo, fue a abrir.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— preguntó Snape de forma brusca.

Emily abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio el semblante acalorado de su jefe... y luego a Hermione tratando de sonreírle desde el interior, en un estado similar.

—Eh... se me quedó algo— balbuceó Emily, en estado de shock—. Pero puedo volver después.— Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa.

Severus cerró y se volteó con lentitud. Se miraron un momento, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio con su risa nerviosa.

—Creo que nos descubrió.

Snape alzó una ceja y, para sorpresa de Hermione, sonrió.

—Eso parece— declaró con calma, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso—. Supongo que ya era hora de presentarte en sociedad.

—Sólo fue una persona...

—¿Y de verdad crees que esa chismosa no acaba de salir corriendo a contárselo a todos?— Hermione rió, abrazándose al cuello de él.

—Bueno... yo también te presentaré hoy.— Se alzó y le besó la mejilla con dulzura—. Pero ¿no tenías un papeleo que terminar?

Snape levantó la cabeza de un rápido movimiento.

—Cierto.

* * *

La tarde era cálida y agradable en el centro de Londres, mientras la vida nocturna comenzaba a bullir por las calles a medida que el sol se ocultaba.

Severus y Hermione esperaban afuera de un bar que, poco a poco, iba llenándose de gente. El pocionista tuvo que transfigurar su ropa en un traje formal muggle; ella, en cambio, ya iba vestida para la ocasión.

—¿Cuándo se supone que van a llegar?— preguntó Snape, impaciente. Ciertamente, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de entrar en un estado de ánimo adecuado, pero la impuntualidad siempre lograba ponerlo irritable.

—Dijeron que a esta hora— contestó Hermione, viendo su reloj de pulsera. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, deseando que sus amigos llegaran pronto, antes de que Severus se pusiera de (más) mal humor

—Podríamos estar realizando actividades más... interesantes en este momento.— El mago la miraba de reojo, con una ceja arqueada y el asomo de una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó violentamente a las sedosas palabras de Severus. Nadie creería que ese hombre que aparentaba ser tan correcto y circunspecto fuese un animal insaciable en la intimidad. Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, ese ir y venir entre sus personalidades radicalmente distintas.

—¿Es lo único en lo que piensas?— inquirió Hermione en voz baja, aunque estaba aguantándose la risa.

—Cuando estoy contigo, sí.

—¡Oh, ahí vienen!— Hermione levantó un brazo y lo agitó en el aire.

Harry y Ginny avanzaban hacia ellos con dificultad entre la multitud.

—Disculpen la demora— dijo Harry, pasando su mirada de Hermione a Snape con suma rapidez, como si quisiera mirar por más tiempo al pocionista pero no se atreviera.

—Hola, Snape, qué gusto volver a verte— manifestó Ginny, al tiempo que lo saludaba con un apretón de manos.

Severus agradeció internamente que la joven no le hubiera dicho "_profesor" _y que, además, lo hubiera tuteado. De lo contrario, se habría sentido más viejo de lo que ya se sentía en compañía de tantos jóvenes.

—¿Cómo estás?— lo saludó Potter, también estrechando su mano brevemente.

Severus se limitó a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Poco tiempo después, se ubicaron en una de las mesas exteriores y pidieron una pinta para cada uno.

La conversación de los amigos era grata y fluida. Si bien las intervenciones de Snape eran las indispensables para no parecer descortés, sus constantes silencios se volvieron tan evidentes que, más pronto que tarde, Ginny se vio en la obligación de hablarle directamente.

—Y dime, Severus— dijo la pelirroja—. Puedo decirte Severus, ¿verdad?— se apresuró a añadir.

Snape contuvo una sonrisa detrás de un sorbo de su cerveza ante las niñerías de la chica.

—Puedes, Weasley— respondió seriamente.

—Tú puedes decirme Ginny si quieres.— Severus le sostuvo la mirada un instante.

—"Weasley" está bien por ahora.— Ginny miró a Hermione, y ambas se encogieron de hombros a la vez.

—Como sea— continuó, de forma despreocupada—. Dime... ¿es verdad que Hermione escribe novelas eróticas?

Hermione se atragantó con la cerveza, escupiendo una parte en la mesa.

—¡Ginny!— se escandalizó la castaña, mientras limpiaba torpemente el desastre con una servilleta.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella, haciéndose la desentendida. Se dirigió a Severus de nuevo: —. Ella no quiere decirme, pero estoy segura que sí... y tú debes saber, ¿no?

Esta vez, Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba a un centímetro de revelar la verdad y decir que la (supuestamente) pudorosa Hermione Granger, de hecho, escribía unos textos eróticos grandiosos... inspirados, en su gran mayoría, por él. ¿Qué tanto se enojaría Hermione si lo hiciera?

—Bien...— Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron hacia su bruja—. Creo que no me corresponde a mí responder a eso.

Harry y Ginny giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Hermione, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo furioso.

—No seas ridícula, Ginny— espetó ella, a pesar de que su mirada esquiva contradecía sus palabras—. ¿Para qué voy a perder mi tiempo en eso?

—En realidad, ese tipo de literatura vende bastante bien— expresó Harry, para asombro de todos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?— cuestionó Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso he oído.— Harry bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Ginny lo seguía mirando con desconfianza.

—Venda bien o no, no es mi estilo— persistió Hermione, con una voz tranquila que era evidentemente falsa.

—Ha experimentado un poco en ese campo— declaró Severus con sencillez.

Los tres amigos se quedaron viendo a Snape, desconcertados, sin saber realmente si estaba hablando en el sentido literario o sexual, ya que la frase sonó un tanto... sugerente.

—¿Seguimos hablando de literatura?— cuestionó Ginny con cuidado, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo sí— dijo Severus, notablemente más relajado que los demás.

—¡Lo sabía!— El grito eufórico de Ginny causó que las personas de las otras mesas voltearan a verlos—. ¿Los has leído?— Se inclinó hacia Severus, desesperada por su respuesta.

—Tienen potencial— expresó Snape, con los ojos fijos en la avergonzada Hermione.

—¿Saben qué?— dijo la castaña, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Voy a necesitar más cerveza para poder soportar esta conversación. ¿Serían tan amables de traer otra ronda?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry y Severus.

Los magos cruzaron una corta mirada y se encaminaron al interior del bar.

—¡Lo sabía!— repitió Ginny, una vez que estuvieron solas. Hermione la honró con una mirada asesina—. No me mires así... Después de todo, es lógico que quieras experimentar todos los géneros de escritura.

—Voy a matar a Severus— masculló Hermione.

—A propósito...— empezó a decir Ginny, bajando la voz—. Asumo que Snape es bueno en la cama... como para que hayas terminado enamorándote de él.

—Ginny, por todos los cielos.— Hermione se tapó los ojos con una mano. ¿Es que su amiga nunca se iba a cansar de hablar de su vida sexual? ¿Tanto le interesaba lo que hiciera o no con Severus?

—Oh, vamos, ¿ahora me vas a decir que eso no importa?

Hermione resopló, mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa derrotada curvaba sus labios. Suspiró largamente.

—No fue sólo por eso...

—Pero influyó.— Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer para que Ginny dejara en paz el asunto. Al parecer, lo único que iba a funcionar era ser completamente honesta, aunque le pesara.

—Sí... influyó.— Se aseguró de que Severus y Harry siguieran adentro del bar para continuar—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Severus es muy atento... en _todos _los sentidos— agregó al final, para complacer el ánimo morboso de la pelirroja.

—Oye y... ¿es cierto lo que dicen?— Ginny se acercó más a Hermione, como si estuvieran elaborando un plan maquiavélico.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Que una nariz grande significa...?

Ginny nunca alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque en ese instante, Harry y Snape volvieron a la mesa. Las brujas se alejaron a toda velocidad y le sonrieron sospechosamente a sus respectivas parejas.

—¿Qué tanto murmuraban?— quiso saber Harry, sonriendo divertido.

—Nada— dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

Severus frunció el ceño y le entregó una cerveza a Hermione, que le sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias, cariño— manifestó, obviando la expresión azorada que atravesó el rostro del hombre—. Sí, Ginny, es verdad.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, chilló y dejó caer la frente contra la mesa. Harry, atónito, las miraba a ambas.

—¿Qué pasa?— quiso saber el joven.

—Cosas de mujeres— dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Decidió darle un sorbo a su cerveza para ignorar la presión de la mirada de Severus en ella.

Hermione supuso que la curiosidad de Ginny se había saciado al menos por esa noche, ya que no volvió a hacer preguntas embarazosas y sólo le lanzaba miradas cómplices por encima su vaso. Esperaba que la revelación de las "dotaciones" de Severus fuesen suficientes para mantenerla callada por un buen tiempo... aunque lo dudaba.

Después de lograr convencer a Snape de una tercera ronda de cerveza, todos estaban lo suficientemente tocados por el alcohol como para entender que ya tenían que detenerse si no querían sufrir una resaca de mil demonios al día siguiente.

Ginny se despidió de Severus con un abrazo tan confianzudo que dejó al hombre paralizado. Harry, por otro lado, sólo le palmeó el hombro, como para compensar la acción irreverente de su novia.

—Fue bueno verlos— le dijo Ginny a Hermione, luego la abrazó también y le susurró al oído: —. Suerte con tu basilisco...— Los colores encendieron el rostro de Hermione. Ginny se separó como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó a Harry de la mano y se marcharon.

—¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó Snape, con ese tono suspicaz que usaba cuando era profesor, estudiando con cautela el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione.

—Nada... sólo tonterías...— _"Acertadas tonterías_", dijo para sus adentros. Se puso en puntas de pie y le robó un rápido beso—. ¿Qué habías dicho antes de actividades más interesantes?

Severus alzó una ceja y rió suavemente.

—Me parece que merezco una recompensa por haberme portado tan bien.— Los efectos del alcohol lo impulsaron a rodearla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

—En efecto.—Los dedos de Hermione rozaron discretamente la entrepierna de él, provocando que cerrara los ojos y jadeara.

Un segundo después, Severus la condujo a una calle solitaria y desaparecieron con un chasquido.

* * *

Ese fin de semana, Severus había estado muy dispuesto a no dejar salir a Hermione de su cama. Estuvieron casi dos días completos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, levantándose sólo para ir al baño y comer.

Hermione no se quejaba, pero había algo raro en todo eso. Pese a que adoraba las atenciones y la ternura del mago, no podía dejar de sentir que su actitud trataba de sobrecompensar algo... y no sabía qué.

Recordó algunas veces en las que su padre llegaba con un ramo de flores para su madre cuando había hecho algo que la disgustaría. Su padre solía hacer eso u otras cosas, como preparar la cena o invitarla al teatro, y luego, siempre venía una discusión. No es que pelearan mucho, pero ese era su comportamiento, y Hermione no pudo evitar ver las similitudes.

No obstante, le era difícil imaginar a Severus siéndole infiel ni nada parecido. Quizás simplemente era su forma de convencerla para que se mudara con él. Hermione hizo memoria y notó que no había vuelto a tocar el tema desde la última vez.

Ella creía firmemente que su relación iba por buen camino, y, siendo honesta, la propuesta de Severus tomaba cada vez más fuerza en su cabeza. Vivir con él en esa hermosa casa, en ese barrio tranquilo... tal vez formar una familia.

Sonrió, con los labios apoyados en su taza de café. Había vuelto a su apartamento después de su idílico fin de semana, y ahora se disponía a ir a una reunión con su editora para revisar los últimos detalles de su próxima publicación.

Se puso un vestido sobrio, algo de maquillaje y se amarró el pelo en un moño. Le gustaba verse seria y formal durante esas reuniones.

Bajó las escaleras, perdida en sus pensamientos, y cuando abrió la puerta de calle, la estupefacción se apoderó de ella.

—Hola— dijo Ron, con una sonrisa relajada, como si fuese un encuentro casual, pero lo cierto era que no se habían visto en meses.

—¿Ron?— preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— Aunque quiso sonar amistosa, supo que no lo había logrado.

—Estaba de paso y pensé que podría pasar a verte— explicó el pelirrojo, con un tono desenfadado.

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría captado aquella mentira. ¿Que "_estaba de paso_"? ¿Era lo mejor que tenía?

—Ah... Tengo una que ir a una reunión ahora.— Ron pareció indeciso por unos segundos.

—¿Irás a pie?

—Sí...

—¿Podemos caminar juntos un momento?

Hermione no terminaba de entender por qué Ron estaba ahí ni por qué se empeñaba tanto en conversar.

—Claro— aceptó ella, resignada al hecho de tener que sostener una incómoda charla con su ex novio.

Empezaron a caminar por el solitario pasaje, a una distancia respetable y en silencio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? Supe que ya estás publicando— dijo Ron, girando levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

—Veo que estás bien informado— soltó Hermione, más hosca de lo que había pretendido. El joven rió por lo bajo.

—Ginny me contó.

Entonces, Hermione perdió la paciencia. De pronto, se le hizo muy obvia la razón de la repentina presencia de Ron. Se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Ron?— cuestionó con dureza—. Porque no me creo eso de que _justo _venías pasando por aquí.

Ron agachó la cabeza y lanzó un hondo suspiro. Luego clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Supe que estás saliendo con Snape.

Hermione apartó la mirada. No tenía ganas de empezar la semana dando explicaciones que no tenía por qué dar. Mucho menos a él.

—Ron, no tengo por qué justificar a todo el mundo lo que hago...

—¡No, no!— la interrumpió, sacudiendo las manos y dando un paso hacia adelante—. No es eso...

—¿Entonces?— preguntó ella, con una mirada desafiante.

—Yo sólo... quería saber cómo estabas.— Hermione resopló, totalmente fastidiada.

—Severus no es un psicópata, ni un acosador, ni nada de lo que todos dicen que es...

—¡Hermione!— Ron acortó la distancia y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la bruja—. No quería decir eso... Solamente quería saber si él... es bueno contigo.— Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber qué pensar—. ¿Te trata bien? ¿Te respeta?

Viéndolo a los ojos en todo momento, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras él la miraba de modo escrutador, como evaluando la veracidad de su afirmación.

Tras un instante de absoluto silencio, Ron esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Bien— dijo el pelirrojo, apretando el agarre en los hombros de Hermione—. Eso es importante.— Hizo una pausa y suspiró una vez más—. Eso era todo.— La atrajo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Cuídate— murmuró y, haciendo una mueca, se fue por donde había venido.

A Hermione le tomó unos minutos asimilar esa rarísima conversación. Ron no la había juzgado, no había insinuado que se había vuelto loca por estar con Snape, tampoco tuvo intención de acusar a Severus de haberla pervertido de algún modo... Sólo había querido asegurarse de que estuviera... bien. ¿En qué se había convertido el mundo?

_"En un mundo mejor"_, se respondió, al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

* * *

_Un mundo mejor. _

Eso por lo que habían luchado por tanto tiempo, por lo que muchas vidas se apagaron. Ese mundo era en el que vivían ahora.

Hermione estaba convencida de que, luego de tantas penurias, lo único que vendría serían cosas buenas. Creyó aún más en ello después de su fructífera reunión con su editora: su primera novela sería publicada en poco tiempo.

Casi bailando de la emoción, pero conteniéndose para mantener las formas, abandonó la oficina, y descubrió que tenía otra visita sorpresa... sólo que esta visita era más que bien recibida.

Severus estaba de pie en la acera, vestido con el traje que solía usar en el mundo muggle, esperando junto a las escaleras del edificio.

—¡Severus!— exclamó Hermione, y corrió los metros que los separaban para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo en los labios, pero Snape cortó el beso rápidame y la sujetó por los brazos, alejándola unos centímetros de él.

—Hermione.— Su voz era profunda y seria. Hermione lo miró, confundida por ese poco animado recibimiento. La expresión de Severus era sombría cuando dijo: —. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**¿Ven que estoy cumpliendo un capítulo por semana? Lo sé, merezco un premio, pese a la frase cliché y prohibida de Snape al final xD**

**Bien, algunos comentarios de lo que fue este capítulo. Tal y como ha sido la tónica de esta historia, no puede faltar el buen ñiqui ñiqui. Lo de Ron fue para darle una perspectiva distinta, demostrar que ha madurado y que no siempre tiene que ser el malo (estoy trabajando en un Ron cretino en otra historia, no se alarmen). También, quería plasmar cómo es la vida en realidad: no todo es color de rosa, lamentablemente.**

**Esas serían mis excusas xD**

**Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad me ha ayudado mucho para seguir adelante con esta historia y motivarme para las que siguen :) ¡Son un amor!**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**

**Besitos.**

Vrunetti.


	7. Parte II, Capítulo 3

_"Porque aunque no pueda verte, yo nunca culparé a la suerte. Yo ya gasté toda mi suerte, mi suerte la usé en encontrarte a ti"._

* * *

**Niña Buena**

**Parte II**

**Capítulo 3**

El sol del mediodía golpeaba sus cabezas cuando se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano. La brisa del fresco verano inglés golpeaba sus rostros, mientras que algunos corredores ocasionales pasaban trotando frente a ellos.

Severus encendió un cigarrillo y se dedicó a inhalar y exhalar el humo un par de veces, en completo silencio. Últimamente, sólo fumaba cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés... y este era uno de esos momentos.

Hermione alternaba su mirada entre él y las abejas que zumbaban en unos arbustos cercanos. Estaba nerviosa. Severus no había abierto boca desde que dijo que "tenían que hablar". Un mal presentimiento presionaba su estómago.

—¿Pasó algo?— preguntó ella, girando levemente la cabeza, sin sentirse capaz de establecer contacto visual.

Severus le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el aire hacia arriba en un suspiro. Bajó la cabeza, con la misma incapacidad de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te comenté de una investigación que estaba realizando con unos colegas?— Su voz fue monótona y su mirada se mantuvo en el piso.

Hermione no tenía idea de adónde los llevaría aquella conversación, pero no podía ser nada bueno, dado el humor sombrío de Severus. Sólo podía esperar que no fuese nada _tan _malo.

—Sí, me acuerdo— contestó débilmente. Él asintió y enderezó la espalda, aún sin mirarla.

—Bueno... los últimos resultados fueron... satisfactorios.— Sus usuales pausas al hablar fueron más pronunciadas que de costumbre. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó: —. El Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos se contactó con nosotros.— Se detuvo nuevamente durante un largo minuto. Hermione no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, y tampoco sabía qué decir—. Quieren que trabajemos con ellos... que seamos parte de su equipo.— Arrojó el cigarrillo consumido al piso y lo aplastó con el zapato.

Los ojos de Hermione vagaron en diferentes direcciones: primero, el rostro alicaído de Severus; luego, el cigarrillo aplastado en el suelo; y, por último, una mujer que pasó corriendo a buen ritmo.

Una vez que asimiló lo que Severus verdaderamente trataba de decirle, levantó una mirada de comprensión hacia él.

—Severus... ¡eso es fantástico!— aclamó, sus labios se comenzaron a estirar poco a poco en una sonrisa brillante—. Has trabajado muy duro por esto.— El mago hizo un ruido indefinido y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Hermione sospechaba el motivo del poco entusiasmo por aquel magnífico logro. Se movió en la banca hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron y, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomó la mano de Severus entre las suyas, consiguiendo que él volteara apenas la cabeza—. Tienes que hacerlo.

Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Apretó las manos de Hermione con la suya y, por fin, encontró el valor para mirarla.

—Tendría que irme— dijo en un murmullo, como disculpándose.

—Lo sé.— Hermione acarició lentamente el dorso de su mano, conservando la sonrisa.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo.— Ante la duda exuberante en su voz, Hermione decidió lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—Severus, escúchame— habló ella con suavidad. Acunó la cara del mago entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia él—. Esta es _la _oportunidad de tu vida, el sueño por el que has trabajado por tantos años. Serías un tonto si no fueras tras él... y, que yo sepa, tú no eres un tonto.

Severus bajó la mirada un momento y volvió a subirla a ella. Desde los buenos resultados de su investigación, previó la inmediatez del éxito que supondrían tales avances. Tanto él como sus colegas supieron enseguida que sus hallazgos no pasarían inadvertidos y que harían eco profundamente en las esferas de su campo.

Y, más pronto que tarde, descubrieron que habían estado en lo cierto: fueron cientas las cartas que abarrotaron el Departamento de Pociones, muchas de ellas de periodistas que prácticamente rogaban por obtener primero que todos la exclusiva en sus revistas; otras tantas, de aspirantes que anhelaban formar parte de su equipo. Sin embargo, la más trascendental fue la del Ministerio de Magia Americano.

Severus y sus compañeros tuvieron una extenuante reunión aquel día. Parte del equipo decidió quedarse investigando en el país (especialmente, los de mayor edad); el resto, en cambio, aceptó sin más la oferta. Pero él se encontraba dividido entre las dos opciones.

Tal vez era más tonto de lo que Hermione creía...

La observó, profundamente conmovido por su férreo apoyo y su incondicional lealtad; impresionado por su entereza. Tenía un buen tiempo guardándose la noticia, en espera de la confirmación oficial... y, luego de sus palabras, sabía cuál era la decisión que iba a tomar, por mucho que le rompiera el corazón a ambos.

A menos que...

—¿Irías conmigo?— preguntó, en un susurro estrangulado.

La sonrisa de Hermione se tambaleó. Las manos con las que aún sostenía su cara bajaron hasta su pecho. Cuando suspiró y sus ojos esquivaron momentáneamente los de él, Severus comprendió la inutilidad de su pregunta.

—Severus...— Hermione alzó una mirada que era casi de lástima—. Sabes que iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo...— Snape apretó la mandíbula, viendo venir el "_pero_" que terminaría de hundir sus esperanzas, y, efectivamente, fue lo siguiente que la mujer dijo—. Pero por fin estoy consolidando mi carrera aquí... Adoro mi trabajo... tengo un contrato con mi editorial...

—Sí, sí... lo sé... fue un pregunta estúpida...— divagó Severus, alejándose un poco y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Hermione le sonrió con una condescendencia que comenzaba a matarlo.

—Tienes que ir— repitió ella, con más determinación. Severus la miró con un brillo de inseguridad en sus ojos—. Tú me enseñaste que vivir en favor de los demás era el peor error que podría cometer... Me animaste a perseguir mis sueños...— Hermione levantó una mano y le quitó un mechón negro de la cara—. Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo por ti.— Se acercó a él y dejó un corto pero significativo beso en sus labios—. Cumple tus sueños, mi amor, y me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo.— Hermione no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente y le dio otro beso a su hermoso mago.

Severus exhaló, como si finalmente pudiese quitarse un enorme peso de encima y la estrechó contra su pecho. No quería estar lejos de ella, quería tenerla cada minuto de cada día... pero también sabía que nunca se le presentaría una oportunidad como esta de nuevo. Ahora era un hombre libre, y su carrera profesional se estaba abriendo camino a pasos agigantados. Más allá de la gratificación pública, sus verdaderas ambiciones residían en todos los nuevos conocimientos que iba a adquirir. Se extendía ante él un amplio mundo de posibilidades.

Hermione tenía razón: sería un tonto si no lo aprovechaba.

—Podemos hacerlo funcionar— dijo ella de pronto, con una ilusión inocente que entibió el corazón de Severus. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—... de alguna forma.

Severus besó su frente con infinita dulzura. Su bruja siempre buscando el lado bueno de todo.

—De alguna forma...— repitió él, pensativo, con los labios apoyados en la frente de Hermione.

—Cuando termine mi contrato... podría irme contigo— dijo la mujer, mirándolo con ojos soñadores. Sin embargo, él frunció el ceño—. Si pude lograrlo aquí, podré hacerlo allá también, ¿no?

Snape desvió la vista y deshizo el abrazo, volviendo a su posición anterior: las rodillas apoyadas en los muslos y la mirada en el suelo.

—No— sentenció tajantemente—. Tú también has trabajado duro. No sería justo.

—Pero, Severus, piénsalo...

—No, Hermione— la cortó él, en un tono intransigente, elevando la mirada—. No vas a renunciar a lo que tienes por mí. Si va a ser así, no me iré.

Hermione apretó los labios y cortó el contacto con los ojos del hombre. De pronto, le pareció que la vida era una jodida ironía; se amaban tanto que estaban dispuestos a dejarse ir para verse felices. Qué broma de mierda.

—Está bien— aceptó Hermione, dejando caer sus hombros—. Pero prométeme que si cambias de opinión, no va a ser por ni para mí. Tiene que ser por _ti._ ¿Queda claro, Severus Snape?

Severus compuso una sonrisa incontenible a la mención de su nombre completo. Sólo ella tendría el atrevimiento de ponerle semejantes condiciones.

—Claro como el agua, Granger.— Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó por el cuello con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amor!— Hermione comenzó a darle un sinnúmero de besitos en la mejilla, nariz y boca, mientras él se debatía entre la risa y la vergüenza—. Demuéstrales quién es el mejor pocionista del mundo.

—Eso sí lo haré por ti— murmuró Severus, antes de tomarle una mano y besar sus nudillos.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Severus tuvo que repartir todo su tiempo entre reuniones, entrevistas, las capacitaciones para el nuevo jefe de Departamento, el trabajo (que no se detenía por más que ahora él y su equipo fuesen una "celebridad" en el mundo de los pocionistas) y, por supuesto, las pocas horas que podía compartir con Hermione en las noches.

El Departamento de Pociones del otro ministerio los presionaba cada vez más para que firmaran los contratos. La oferta era sustanciosa incluso para el más adinerado, además de que sus laboratorios eran de los más avanzados en el campo. Severus, gradualmente, se iba convenciendo de que había que ser un verdadero imbécil para rechazar algo así.

Pese a que la racionalidad le decía que era inútil intentarlo, él buscaba métodos para poder ir a ejercer su trabajo ideal y, al mismo tiempo, no tener que separarse de Hermione, pero parecía que esas dos alternativas juntas eran totalmente incompatibles.

Había contemplado todas las opciones que tenía a la mano, y cada una de ellas representaba un obstáculo insorteable.

Primero, estaba esa estúpida Ley de Aparición Internacional, la cual restringía el traslado mediante aparición fuera del país. Dicha ley fue promulgada luego de la segunda guerra mágica, debido a los grandes riesgos que suponían los viajes no acreditados de cualquier mago o bruja entre los distintos continentes. De modo que en todas las fronteras mágicas del mundo se levantaron permanentes hechizos antiaparición.

En segundo lugar, y como apéndice de la anterior ley, también se limitó el uso de los trasladores y, con ello, se decretó la aplicación de los "Trasladores de Pago", para todos aquellos que quisieran realizar un viaje internacional. La creación de estas leyes produjo un estallido de descontento generalizado en la población mágica; sin embargo, el Ministerio se mantuvo estoico en su decisión, y el pueblo acabó acostumbrándose y acatando las nuevas órdenes.

La red flu, en tanto, conservó su utilización entre chimeneas interconectadas solamente dentro del país.

Severus, en su desesperada perseverancia, examinó seriamente la idea de pagar un traslador a Londres cada fin de semana para estar con Hermione. Tras mucho analizarlo y luego de mencionárselo un día a la bruja, concluyeron que sería una locura. Por muy bien que ganara él, costear un estilo de vida como ese escapaba de su poder económico. Sin mencionar lo poco sano y agotador que resultaría tanto para su salud mental como para su bolsillo.

Y así estaban las cosas su última noche en Londres. Ya concluidas todas sus obligaciones en el Ministerio Británico, pudo tener un día menos ajetreado. Había salido a almorzar con su madre, que estaba tan encantada como afligida por su partida, y por la noche, le cocinó a Hermione su comida favorita. Luego llenó de atenciones todo su cuerpo, la cargó hasta su cama y le hizo el amor pacientemente, entre promesas mutuas de luchar por sus sueños hasta el último aliento.

El alba se insinuaba en azul pálido a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Severus. Ninguno había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Aunque Hermione se había obligado a no derramar una sola lágrima, todos sus esfuerzos se fueron por la ventana una vez que el nuevo día asomó con cantos de pájaros. Se aferró al pecho desnudo del mago como si de eso dependiera su vida y sollozó silenciosamente.

—No funcionará, ¿cierto?— habló Hermione, ocultando la cara en el cuerpo de Severus, que la abrazaba con firmeza.

Él quería poder decir que sí... pero no iba a mentir.

—Creo que no...— Delicadamente, la tomó del mentón con un dedo, alzando su cabeza para que lo mirara. Sus ojos húmedos lo destrozaron—. Pero ya funcionó...— Se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

Cuando Hermione presintió que iban a separarse, profundizó el beso y se movió hasta quedar encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado. Los brazos de Severus rodearon su cintura, mientras se alzaba y se sentaba.

Hermione recorrió con las manos los hombros, espalda, pectorales y abdomen del hombre, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro. De pronto, tomó real consciencia de que él se iba a ir, de que ya no estaría en sus noches, de que no tendría sus besos, ni sus miradas mordaces, ni sus sonrisas... Ya no tendría sus brazos fuertes envolviéndola por las mañanas, ni sus caricias reconfortantes... Pero conservaría por siempre el amor que se profesaron cada día y la felicidad que fueron capaces de construir juntos.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hasta hallar la sincronía aprendida con el tiempo. Sus labios no dejaron de tocarse, en el instante que Hermione lo condujo en su interior. Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, respirando con fuerza y gimiendo suavemente a cada movimiento profundo de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completa; nada parecía faltar en su vida cuando lo tenía a él. No se dio cuenta que había estado llorando sino hasta que Severus limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—No llores, amor— pidió él, su voz sedosa acariciando su oído.

—Te amo, Severus— dijo ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír.

Severus respondió con un beso vehemente, enterrando los dedos en su espeso cabello rizado. Ninguna palabra de ningún idioma conocido era suficientemente precisa para expresar en su totalidad lo que sentía por esa mujer. Hermione Granger era la dueña absoluta de él.

Ella continuó moviendo su cadera de forma lenta, abrazándolo, inhalando el aroma de su piel ardiente. Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre.

—Dioses, Hermione... eres perfecta— masculló Severus, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello.

Los gemidos de ambos fueron intensificándose a medida que transcurrían los minutos, no así sus movimientos. No existía en ellos una prisa por acabar, pues sabían que, probablemente, aquella sería una de las últimas veces que harían el amor. Se tomaron todo el tiempo posible, dedicándose algunos murmullos y risas, explorándose con paciencia.

Severus la deseaba tanto como la primera noche, pero la amaba mucho más que nunca. Todavía no lograba explicarse qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que lograba hacerlo perder la razón.

El inevitable final se vislumbró sobre ellos como una avalancha. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de sus cuerpos sudorosos, mientras la culminación del placer los golpeaba simultáneamente.

—Severus...— jadeó ella, temblando encima de él.

Severus estaba mareado debido al impacto de sus propias emociones. No estaba completamente acostumbrado aún a sentir tanto. En especial, si sus eran sentimientos tan malditamente contrapuestos.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse, y buscó con ansias los ojos melados de Hermione.

Se miraron durante un largo rato, comunicándose en el silencio de la habitación, en la semioscuridad de la mañana temprana. Hermione recargó su frente en la del hombre y se permitió soltar una lágrima solitaria.

—Te voy a extrañar— dijo Hermione, y sus labios recibieron un beso tan dulce que pareció interminable.

—Yo también, mi bruja terca.

Aprovecharon las pocas horas que les quedaban tumbados en la cama, durmiendo a intervalos hasta que el reloj, indolente, les indicó que debían levantarse.

Se ducharon juntos, y Severus la tomó apasionadamente contra los azulejos de la pared. Era como si sus cuerpos no reaccionaran al cansancio y estuvieran empeñados en utilizar todas las fuerzas que les quedaban.

Para cuando estuvieron vestidos, la casa ya se encontraba vacía de todos los muebles: Severus los había encogido mágicamente para llevárselos a su nuevo hogar en Estados Unidos. Un sencillo baúl cargaba todas las posesiones del mago.

Observaron la sala una vez más y se desaparecieron.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Hermione estuvo a punto de devolver el desayuno, pero no por la sensación de la aparición en sí, sino por pura angustia. No obstante, consiguió mantenerse calmada y levantar la vista. Estaban en su apartamento.

—Déjame acompañarte— dijo, suplicante.

Habían convenido que no lo acompañaría a tomar el traslador, para que la despedida fuera menos complicada. Pero ahora, Hermione no se sentía preparada para dejarlo ir.

—No— manifestó Severus, con una mirada debilitada—. Por favor, no.— Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Si vas... no creo que pueda irme...

Hermione asintió brevemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un sollozo. Respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a asentir.

—De acuerdo— murmuró, y acomodó las solapas del abrigo de Severus—. Escríbeme cuando llegues, ¿sí?— Él simplemente movió la cabeza—. Y trata de no olvidarme muy pronto— añadió, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y triste.

Severus exhaló y también sonrió con amargura.

—No seas tonta... ¿cómo podría olvidarme de alguien tan insoportable como tú?— La pegó a su cuerpo y dejó repetidos besos en su cabello—. Sigue escribiendo todos los días, Hermione— pidió, luchando para que su voz no se quebrara—. Nunca dejes de hacer lo que te hace feliz...

Hermione estrujó entre sus dedos la levita del mago a la altura de su pecho, mojándolo con su llanto. Se apartó un poco y encontró esos hermosos ojos negros mirándola.

—Que cada día cuente— expresó, apesadumbrada—. Recuerda siempre que te amo... y que estoy infinitamente orgullosa de ti.

Juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos. Severus se dedicó a jugar con uno de sus mechones castaños entre los dedos, mientras que Hermione dejaba lentas y delicadas caricias en su rostro.

—Gracias— dijo Severus en voz baja—. Gracias por amarme... y por dejarme amarte...

Hermione rompió la distancia que separaba sus labios y lo besó intensamente.

—No fue difícil... fue un _placer._— Severus lanzó una risa sincera que alcanzó sus ojos, deleitando a Hermione—. Encontrarme contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Severus— declaró ella, logrando, al fin, controlar sus lágrimas y su voz—. Ahora vete— se obligó a decir, con el corazón retorciéndose de dolor—, y muéstrale al mundo quién eres.

Severus tragó saliva, tratando infructuosamente de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Los ojos le ardían, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado a disfrazar su sufrimiento.

Esa maravillosa mujer que ahora lo alentaba a seguir sus sueños había sido suya. Y aunque hubiera querido disfrutarla por más tiempo, sólo un poco más, era feliz porque, al menos, pudo tenerla.

Tal vez, en un futuro, la vida volvería a juntarlos. Ya había pasado una vez.

—Cuídate— murmuró Severus, rozando la mejilla de Hermione con el dorso de su mano—, y nunca dejes de ser la niña buena que conozco...

—Tienes mi palabra— dijo ella, mientras tomaba la mano que la acariciaba y depositaba un beso en su palma—. Buen viaje, mi amor.— Lo sujetó del rostro y esta vez, besó sus labios. Alargaron el beso por varios minutos, y fue Hermione quien tomó la iniciativa de alejarse—. Ve... destrúyelos a todos.

La suave risa se Severus llenó de vida los sentidos de Hermione. Él se inclinó, hundió el rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo con cuidado, después se incorporó y le robó un rápido beso.

—Para tu inspiración— aclaró. Tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta. Antes de marcharse, la miró a los ojos y dijo:—. Te amo.— Al no creerse capaz de continuar si escuchaba su respuesta, se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione susurró un "_también te amo" _a la habitación vacía, justo después de verlo irse por última vez.

* * *

El traslador de Severus salía a las doce en punto del mediodía, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y Hermione aún no recibía su tan ansiada carta, por lo que optó por dar un pequeño paseo para distraerse.

Mientras sus pies la llevaban sin rumbo por distintas calles, se dio cuenta de que salir no había sido una buena idea. Cada rincón de la ciudad le recordaba a él: los restaurantes en los que habían comido, los parques por los que anduvieron tomados de la mano, las esquinas en las que ella solía robarle besos que lo ruborizaban, los bares que frecuentaban cada fin de semana... Su presencia estaba grabada en todo... y dolía inmensamente saber que él estaba tan lejos...

En determinado momento, tuvo que seguir caminando con la vista clavada en el piso, ya que ver a otras parejas felices, abrazándose o riendo, le provocaba dolor de estómago y unas ganas estruendosas de largarse a llorar.

De pronto, se sintió absoluta y miserablemente sola, y el peso de esa sensación la aplastó. Sus ojos se aguaron y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camisa de forma indecente. Sonrió sin alegría al imaginar la expresión que hubiera puesto Severus si la pudiera ver.

Entonces, se resignó al hecho de que lloraría en público. No fue capaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se detuvo en mitad de la acera, causando un atasco de gente detrás de ella, se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó salir los primeros sollozos. Sus hombros se convulsionaban incontrolablemente, mientras luchaba por respirar.

Escuchó a unas mujeres decirle algo, pero no pudo entender una sola palabra. Una mano se posó de manera cordial en uno de sus hombros, y otra le sobó la espalda.

Ahora, además de sentirse devastadoramente triste, Hermione estaba avergonzada. Las desconocidas se dieron por vencidas después de notar que ella no estaba siendo receptiva a su intento de consuelo y, dándole unas últimas palmaditas en la espalda, siguieron a lo suyo.

Hermione reunió su autocontrol tras unos eternos minutos, se secó las lágrimas y retomó el camino hacia su casa.

Nada de paseos por el momento.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de calle de su edificio, un nuevo recuerdo asaltó su mente: el de aquella noche en la que Severus y ella se habían besado como adolescentes contra esa misma puerta. La noche en la que develaron sus verdaderos sentimientos... cuando admitieron que ya no era _"sólo sexo". _

Sus llaves cayeron al piso, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y volvía a llorar.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Temblando de pies a cabeza, recogió las llaves y trató de abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

—No me digas que te quedaste afuera otra vez.— Hermione reconoció la cantarina voz de Leo, pero no tuvo el valor de voltear a verlo—. ¡Aquí está tu salvador!— El hombre llegó a su lado y la sonrisa divertida en su rostro desapareció al instante—. ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, preocupado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Hermione supo que no tenía sentido siquiera intentar fingir que no estaba llorando. Negó con la cabeza y se refugió en el pecho de su vecino, soltando un gemido lastimero.

—¿Qué pasó?— quiso saber Leo, sumamente inquieto.

—Severus...— fue la única palabra que Hermione logró articular.

—¿Le pasó algo?

—Se fue...— Hermione se sostuvo con más fuerza de la camiseta de Leo.

—¿Qué? ¿Terminaron?— La voz de Leo aumentaba en preocupación ante los sollozos de la mujer, y lo único que le parecía correcto hacer era frotarle la espalda y acariciarle el cabello.

Hermione se forzó a distanciarse de él y recobrar la compostura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

—No...— susurró, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez—. Es decir... creo que sí.— Leo la miró con un gesto confundido en su rostro, y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Se fue a América... por trabajo...

Expresarlo en voz alta fue peor de lo que había imaginado. Hasta ese minuto, Hermione había sentido que no era más que un mal sueño y que Severus la estaría esperando escaleras arriba con esa mirada atronadora y esa sonrisa a medias. O que en cualquier momento, despertaría entre sus brazos.

—Ay, corazón.— Leo la estrechó con fuerza, luego la agarró de los hombros y la miró a la cara—. Ven, creo que necesitas un té.— Tomándola de la mano, abrió la puerta y subieron por las estrechas escaleras.

Llegaron al penúltimo piso del edificio e ingresaron al apartamento de Leo. Hermione sólo había estado ahí un par de veces antes, cuando Leo y su novio la invitaban a emborracharse con ron barato... en los buenos tiempos, cuando su vida era perfecta.

—Ponte cómoda, cielo, ahora vengo— anunció el hombre, mientras caminaba raudamente hacia la cocina.

Hermione tomó asiento en un puf sofá, se hundió y dejó sus ojos vagar por la habitación. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de numerosos cuadros estilo retro y preciosas fotografías instantáneas de paisajes y otras en las que se veía a Leo y su novio posando. De pronto, lamentó no haberse tomado ninguna fotografía con Severus... y la congoja arañó su pecho una vez más.

De repente, un peludo gato angora saltó a su regazo y miró directamente a la bruja con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Hola, Remi— saludó Hermione al animal, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

—El té es un poco fuerte, pero no tengo otro— anunció Leo, volviendo a la sala y cargando una bandeja. La depositó con cuidado en una pequeña mesita de café y, sonriendo tranqulizadoramente, le tendió una taza a Hermione, que agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza—. No sé qué le pasa a ese gato contigo— comentó, divertido. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa, contrastando con sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Le caigo bien a los gatos, supongo— dijo ella calmadamente—. Tuve uno cuando niña.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba?— Hermione fue consciente de que Leo estaba tratando de subirle el ánimo con ese cambio de tema, y se lo agradeció.

—Crookshanks.— Leo frunció el ceño.

—Qué nombre tan raro.— Ella rió un poco—. Aunque no tanto como el tuyo.

—Es un nombre mitológico, por si no lo sabías— dijo ella, con un deje de superioridad. Leo puso lo ojos en blanco y le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Siempre tan listilla— comentó, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Hermione pasaba los dedos por el suave pelaje del gato, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tal vez, una mascota la ayudaría a sobrellevar la ausencia de Severus. Desde el fallecimiento de Crookshanks, se había rehusado a tener otra mascota. El gato fue un compañero fiel y muy especial para ella... pero quizás ya era tiempo de superar su pérdida y entregarle amor a otro animal que lo necesitara... como también tenía que superarlo a él.

—Así que...— comenzó a hablar Leo, de forma tentativa y cautelosa—. Tu novio se fue...— Hermione asintió, sin alzar la vista—. ¿Definitivamente?

Por un instante, Hermione estuvo tentada a responder que no lo sabía... pero eso era mentira. Sabía perfectamente que era definitivo... Tan definitivo como los sueños que Severus quisiera cumplir.

—Definitivamente— corroboró, con la voz en un hilo.

—Y... ¿una relación a distancia?— aventuró él. Hermione rió amargamente.

—Eso es de niños, Leo... No es funcional.— Leo hizo un ruidito en afirmación con la garganta.

—Bueno... Tuvo que haber sido una gran oferta para que se haya ido.

—Lo era... y si no se hubiera ido, me habría enfurecido con él— sentenció Hermione, sumamente seria, causando que a Leo se le escapara una risotada.

—Con ese genio que te cargas, es lógico que no quisiera arriesgarse.— El tono de Leo era deliberadamente burlón.

—Tonto— dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente y dándole un suave golpe en la rodilla.

Se quedaron callados, mientras bebían té y el gato ronroneaba y se acomodaba en las piernas de Hermione, mostrándole la barriga.

Ambos tenían la mirada perdida en distintos puntos. Hermione se acabó su té y dejó la taza en la mesa, con cuidado de no botar a Remi. Se hundió en el sofá y miró al techo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos. Su lado racional le reprochaba tanta sensiblería, pero simplemente era superior a ella. Cuando cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas. Tragó saliva y respiró entrecortadamente.

Al verla, Leo arrastró su propia silla junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Ya, está bien, cielo— la consoló, acariciándole la cabeza—. Estarás bien... tranquila.

—No sé por qué me duele tanto, Leo...— sollozó Hermione.

—¿Que por qué te duele tanto?— Leo se separó un poco y, tomándola de la barbilla, habló: —. Te duele, porque encontraste un amor de verdad, Hermione— Los ojos del hombre eran sinceros e intensos—... y eso no es algo fácil de encontrar.— Delicadamente, secó el rostro de Hermione con sus pulgares—. Este dolor tan feo que sientes ahora se apaciguará con el tiempo... y después, sólo quedarán los momentos felices que viviste con él... Son esos recuerdos los que tienes que atesorar.— Hermione lo miraba fijamente, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos llorosos—. Suelta el dolor y quédate con la felicidad... Y por qué no... quizá vuelvan a tener otra oportunidad en el futuro— terminó, sonriendo afablemente y sosteniendo la cara de la mujer entre sus manos.

Las palabras de Leo reverberaron en la mente de Hermione, con una luz esperanzadora. Había pasado por cosas mucho peores, había sufrido pérdidas irreparables a lo largo de su vida... Era absurdo para alguien como ella sentirse tan abatida por algo así.

Sin embargo, no podía negar lo que sentía, ese agujero abismal en su corazón.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, mientras las manos de Leo sobaban sus hombros.

—No estás sola— dijo él—. Y eres un hueso duro de roer.

—Gracias, Leo— murmuró Hermione, algo más aliviada.

—No hay de qué, preciosa.— Leo la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos, dejando un beso en su cabello.

En ese instante, la puerta del departamento se abrió.

—¡Ya llegué, querido!— Un hombre joven de pelo castaño impecablemente peinado entró, portando bolsas de plástico y una sonrisa jovial. No los vio de inmediato, pues se había volteado a cerrar la puerta y depositar un llavero en un perchero de la pared—. Traje comida china, imaginé que...— Se cortó en cuanto vio a Hermione instalada en el sofá, de espaldas a él. El recién llegado amplió la sonrisa y miró a Leo con picardía—. No sabía que hoy tocaba emborracharse, hubiera comprado otra cosa.

—No es eso, Yancey— repuso Leo prudentemente.

Entonces, Hermione creyó oportuno voltear y dejar que su expresión hablara por sí misma. Yancey se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito. Sus ojos azules se unieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó, bajando las manos hasta su pecho. Al no obtener respuesta de la mujer, fijó al mirada en Leo.

—Es tu bombón, cariño— explicó él, con un gesto entristecido—. Se fue a América.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— La boca de Yancey formó una "o" bastante cómica—. ¿Mi bombón se fue?— Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Ay, no... ¿así que ya no podré cruzar esas miradas especiales con él?

Tanto Hermione como Leo se rieron a carcajadas, mientras el otro hombre tomaba asiento con los hombros caídos en la única butaca libre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— cuestionó Leo, todavía riéndose—. Ni siquiera podías sostenerle la mirada por más de dos segundos.

Yancey tiró del cuello de su camisa, como si de pronto se sintiera acalorado.

—¡Es que tenía unos ojos tan...!— Hizo una mueca, soltó aire y miró a Hermione—. Mil perdones, cariño, pero tu novio me calienta más que el sol de verano.— Hermione se echó a reír de buena gana, en tanto Leo lo miraba con falsa indignación

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé con quién fantaseas cuando estás conmigo.— Yancey se inclinó hacia él y le dio unos golpecitos condescendientes en la pierna.

—Siempre lo has sabido, querido.

El buen humor característico de Yancey, sumado a los comentarios positivos de Leo, siempre lograban mejorar su estado anímico. Era una pena que nunca se los hubiera presentado a Severus como correspondía...

Tenía que dejar de lamentarse por lo que no había hecho.

Un rato después, en medio de una graciosa discusión por quién hacia el mejor pavo navideño, Hermione decidió que era momento de irse. Fingió un bostezo y se frotó los ojos.

—Saben, hablar del relleno del pavo es fascinante, pero estoy un poco cansada— dijo ella, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Segura que no quieres una copita de coñac?— preguntó Yancey juguetonamente.

—Mejor otro día— replicó Hermione, al tiempo que se deshacía del peso del gato en su regazo y se ponía de pie—. No quiero tener resaca a media semana... otra vez.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando estamos bebiendo, no hay quién te detenga.— Hermione frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Habla por ti, borracho.— Yancey simplemente rió.

—¿Segura que quieres irte?— intervino Leo, levantándose también—. Puedes quedarte aquí... Tenemos un sofá cama.

Hermione le sonrió por compromiso, agradeciendo las buenas intenciones de Leo, pero no dispuesta a aceptarlas. No era una niña pequeña que le temía a la oscuridad. Había sobrevivido a una guerra (aunque ellos no lo sabían, ya que eran muggles). Fácilmente, podría con su primera noche sin Severus.

—Mi cama es más cómoda— manifestó Hermione—, pero gracias de todos modos... Gracias por todo.

Leo se acercó y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla.

—Estaremos aquí si necesitas algo.— Hermione bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Duerme bien, linda— dijo Yancey desde el sillón, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Igualmente. Buenas noches.

Hermione subió a toda prisa las escaleras hacia su departamento, intentando huir de la envidia corrosiva que le producía el saber que Leo y Yancey se tenían el uno al otro, que no serían ellos los que dormirían solos esa noche.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta, y atravesó como una flecha la oscura sala hasta su dormitorio. Se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama, rodeada por una soledad opresiva que apenas le permitía respirar.

Las sábanas estaban frías, y al colchón le sobraba demasiado espacio. Se preguntó seriamente si debería comprar una cama más pequeña.

Dio varias vueltas, sin hallar una posición cómoda. Allá donde sus pies llegaban, estaba frío y solitario. Ya no había brazos cálidos sobre su cuerpo, ni besos abrasadores en sus labios. Solamente estaba ella... y los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez tuvo.

* * *

**¿Se nota mucho que hice todo lo posible por separarlos?**

**Si hay algo que me guste más que juntarlos, es volverlos a separar jsdajd Quién sabe si será definitivo o no. Veremos.**

**Iba a subirlo ayer, pero con lo de la otra historia que publiqué, se me olvidó jiji Pero aquí está. El siguiente, si nada sale mal, vendrá el próximo viernes.**

**Gracias por estar, los quiero montones.**

**Besos.**

**Vrunetti.**


End file.
